Te Encontrare
by serenity06
Summary: Una vida llena de dolor, la única esperanza es volverlo a ver
1. Recuerdos dolorosos

Esta es mi primer Fic espero les guste, y no me odien… **Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

Mi vida siempre estuvo llena de soledad, hasta que lo conocí a él, pero duro tan poco lo único que deseo es estar nuevamente con él, y eso es los que voy hacer a como dé lugar te encontraré….

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino tengo 17 años y está es mi historia

**Capítulo 1**

.

.

**Recuerdo**

6 meses atrás

- Serena! _gritó una mujer al otro lado de barra_ lleva esto a la mesa 10

-Pero Luna ahí está ese tipo otra vez sólo viene a molestarme ya lo sabes, no podrías ir tú por fis yo atiendo las otras mesas_ hizo un pequeño puchero

-Sabes que hoy no te puedo ayudar hoy me tocó estar en la cocina y no vino Mina_ hizo una pausa y fijo su mirada en el joven pelinegro que estaba en la mesa _ sólo ignóralo aquí no puede hacerte nada

- Mmmm, ya que no tengo otro remedio_ tomo la orden de la barra y fue directo a la mesa Luna hizo lo posible por observar toda la escena pero fue llamada de nuevo a la cocina

- Buenas tardes aquí está su orden_ mostrándose indiferente coloco el servicio en la mesa_ tenga buen provecho_ está por marcharse pero el joven tomo su muñeca impidiéndoselo

- Vamos no seas tan arisca porque no te sientas un momento y compartimos mira que pedí demasiado_ regalándole una sonrisa _ ¿qué dices me acompañas?

- Disculpe señor pero eso no es posible estoy trabajando por si no la ha notado_ trato de liberarse_ Me puede soltar_ inquirió a l ver que la sujetaba con mayor fuerza

- De poder puedo pero, antes debes prometerme que cuando acabe tu turno saldemos si ahora estás trabajando puedo esperar_ la miro fijamente a los ojos

- Eso no será posible yo ya tengo planes, si me permite debo volver a mi trabajo señor

- No sé porque no te creo pero te soltare si dejas de llamarme señor ya te lo he dicho mi nombre es Darién_ acarició la mano de la joven_ vamos Serena no creo que sea tan difícil a ver repite Da…_ fue interrumpido

- Tengo trabajo_ tiró de su mano logrando soltarse del agarre del pelinegro_ y le suplicaría que deje de molestarme_ se marcho antes que el joven replicara

En la barra ya le esperaban otras órdenes fue a entregarlas después fue hacia la parte de atrás del restaurante por un poco de aire solo 5 minutos se dijo

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí_ hizo una pausa _ como te fue con el pesado de mesa 10

-Hay Luna lo de siempre es un tipo odioso no se a que rayos viene a este lugar_ suspiro_ según dicen es un tipo rico

-Hay pequeña debes tener cuidado, si es un tipo muy rico pero también muy peligroso

-Porque lo dices_ la miro con curiosidad

-Es un delincuente eso es lo que he oído y no le gusta que le hagan desplantes_ tomo sus manos_ Mira pequeña yo te quiero mucho los sabes verdad_ ella asintió_ bien yo creo que lo mejor es que te vayas legos ese tipo puede ser peligroso está obsesionado contigo

- No creo que sea para tanto Lunita además_ hizo una pausa y llevo sus manos a la cadenita en forma de un corazón que colgaba en su cuello_ él siempre me cuida_ la llevo a sus labios y la beso

-Aún no lo olvidas verdad_ la miró con ternura

-Nunca podría olvidarlo es el amor de mi vida_ sonrió_ y con respecto al tipo ese ya se cansara ya verás a hora debo volver hablaremos después, no creo que sea tan peligroso

**Fin del Recuerdo**

-Si tan sólo te hubiera escuchado Luna esto no me estaría pasando_ una lagrima recorrió su mejilla_ Ya no tengo fuerzas porque no me protegiste porque me abandonaste_ susurro la rubia

**Recuerdo**

10 años atrás

.

.

.

Hospital central

-Hija quiero que recuerdes que siempre te voy a amar_ una mujer de cabello azulado yacía en la cama_ para tú papá y para mi tu siempre fuiste lo más importante

-Si mami yo también te quiero mucho_ la abrazo_ por eso ya quiero que te cures para podernos ir a casa

-Mi princesa_ acarició el rostro de la pequeña rubia_ sabes yo creo que tú papi y yo ahora cuidaremos de ti desde el cielo

-No mami tú te pondrás bien _ sollozo la pequeña_ tú no me puedes dejar yo te necesito

- Y yo a ti amor pero mi cuerpo está cansado_ abrazo as u hija_ quiero que seas feliz te amo

La pequeña se quedo dormida en el de regazo su madre

-Te amo tanto mi pequeña princesita _ acarició su cabello y deposito un beso sobre este_ Perdóname por dejarte sola

Las máquinas a las que estaba conectada empezaron a emitir sonidos agudos despertando a la pequeña niña

-Mami que te pasa_ movía su cuerpo_ mami, mami, despierta_ lloraba llamándola

Entraron a la habitación dos enfermeras y un doctor una de las enfermeras cargo a la pequeña para sacarla de la habitación

-No! Suélteme mi mami quiero estar con ella_ trato de forcejear pero fue llevada a fuera

-Tranquila pequeña el doctor solo quiere revisarla_ se arrodillo hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña_ ven vamos por unos dulces quieres_ ella asintió limpiándose con las mangas de su suéter las lágrimas

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Todos a los que he amado me han dejado sola, primero mi papá, luego mi mamá y después tú_ hizo un pausa y miro al cielo_ todos me pidieron que fuera feliz, pero no puedo no después de vivir un infierno que es lo que tengo que pagar, que_ era como reclamándole alguien la vida que había llevado solo de soledad y dolor

Se acerco al balcón, con las manos temblorosas se dispuso a trepar coloco primero la pierna derecha para impulsarse, después fijo su vista, en el vació que yacía bajo sus pies y suspiro trato de subir la otra pierna pero el ruido de la puerta de la recámara azotarse la hizo girar un poco su cabeza para ver quien había interrumpido…

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, baja de ahí ahora_ ordeno una voz a unos metros de ella_ AHORA!_ gritó

Ella no respondió simplemente ignoró al pelinegro impulsándose nuevamente, fue tomada por la cintura, levantada y llevada hacia el interior de la recámara, arrojándola contra la cama sin delicadeza alguna

-No suéltame maldita sea_ forcejeaba_ Te odio, suéltame

-Parece ser que tú no entiendes que me perteneces_ se coloco encima de ella inmovilizándola_ Mía solo mía_ beso cuello y después sus labios con desesperación

-No nunca déjame te odio_ forcejeaba con toda la poca fuerza que podía_ me das asco

-Eso crees tú, porque aunque lo niegues me deseas_ tomo sus manos hasta subirlas por encima de sus cabeza_ llegarás a enamórate de mí_ beso su frente_ solo dame tiempo eso es lo único que te pido por favor_ la miro a los ojos

-Jamás eres un monstruo_ lo miró con irá_ después de lo que me hiciste crees que alguien pueda amarte_ giró su cabeza para no verlo más

-Se que me excedí pero estaba tomado _ colocó su cara en el cuello de ella aspirando su aroma_ vamos conejita podremos ser felices yo nunca le he dicho esto a una mujer solo a ti solo a ti_ susurro junto a su oído

Ella no respondió el pelinegro estaba por hablar nuevamente pero el sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantase

-Adelante_ gruño por la interrupción

-Disculpe señor pero aquí está la comida de la señorita_ con la cabeza agachada la castaña hablo

-Déjala por allá, otra cosa dile a Rubeus que suba inmediatamente_ fijo su mirada la comida colocada y luego en la mujer que estaba a su lado ignorando todo después recordó lo que estuvo a punto de hacer de sólo recordarlo lo volvía loco_ a partir de ahora los alimentos de la señora serán servidos con platos, cubiertos, vasos, copas todo debe ser de plástico entendido

-Señor no tenemos nada de eso_ comentó la castaña

- Pues lo consigues maldita sea entendiste_ bramo furioso el pelinegro_ lo quiero para la cena

- Si señor_ hizo una pausa _ desea otra cosa

- No_ vio como la castaña miraba curiosa la rubia no era que se sorprendiera porque su jefe llevara mujeres solo que ninguna se quedaba en a dormir en la recámara de él, ni siquiera comían en su casa, las sacaba de su vida como si fueran desechables, estaba por retirarse_ Espera a partir de ahora te dirigirás a ella como Señora es mi mujer ahora_ la joven abrió los ojos sorprendida_ Todo lo relacionado con ella, me lo consultarás a mi primero

- Si señor_ contesto la castaña temblorosa

-Cuando digo todo es todo no le darás agua a menos que yo lo autorice_ acarició la espalda de una tensa rubia ella no podía creer lo que este tipo decía, tenía los ojos cerrados , como se atrevía a controlar sus vida de esa manera quería salir corriendo de ese maldito lugar

-Ahora ve a llamar a Rubeus lo quiero aquí ya_ al ver que la castaña no se movía_ Lita no me hagas perder la paciencia lárgate ya_ logrando que la castaña desapareciera inmediatamente

Se levantó para traer la comida hacia la cama la colocó encima del buro e hizo girar a la rubia, la levanto un poco hasta recargar su espalda contra la cabecera de la enorme cama

-Vamos hermosa tienes que comer no has comido nada desde la mañana y seguro que no comiste ayer_ ella no respondió_ vas a tener que hablarme en algún momento no seas así_ tomo sus manos y beso sus nudillos

-Porque no dejas que me vaya_ susurro con los ojos cerrados retirando sus manos de las suyas

-No puedo, me vuelves loco que no lo entiendes_ trato de volver a tomar sus manos pero ella se lo impidió _

-Hablaremos después ahora comerás no quiero que te enfermes_ acerco la charola tomo la cuchara con algo de sopa y lo acerco a sus labios, ella apretó los labios y giro su cabeza

-No seas infantil acaso quieres que llame al médico para que te inyecte vitaminas, y todo eso que hacen con las muchachitas malcriadas que no comen_ lo dijo algo divertido

-Lo que quiero es irme de aquí que no entiendes_ llevo su mano hacia la cadenita que traía en el cuello para que le diera fuerzas

- Eso no va a pasar ahora come _ un gruñido de parte del su estómago hizo reír al pelinegro_ ves tienes hambre además esto esta delicioso, Lita es una estupenda cocinera vamos

Ella giro nuevamente su cabeza apretando la cadenita con mayor fuerza

-Eres muy obstinada lo sabías es una cosa que me encanta de ti_ tomo su cara para que lo viera_ tienes que comer_ hizo un pausa y miro como sostenía con fuerza la cadena, desde que la conoció la traía consigo_ quien te la dio _ pregunto curioso

Silencio ella solo cerró los ojos y una lágrima se deslizo por sus ojos, el pelinegro las atrapo con sus labios y la estrecho, contra su pecho

-Tranquila Serena, estoy seguro que la persona que te la dio no le gustaría ver que no comes y ver que eres tan mala conmigo que diría

-Eres un bastardo no tienes derecho a decirme eso después de cómo me has tratado_ empujo con fuerza al pelinegro_ la persona que me dio esto no se comparara nunca contigo, maldito enfermo

Esto enfureció al joven la tomó de los hombros con violencia

-Escúchame bien pequeña idiota, tú no te irás de aquí_ le dio un beso demandante_ eres mía, la única forma que te dejaría ir sería muerta y créeme que eso no va a pasar hasta que está casa este llena de niños, y nosotros envejezcamos juntos_ acarició su rostro_ y tú me ames porque lo voy a conseguir…

Ella lo miro estupefacta, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, ella jamás lo amaría porque su corazón pertenecía a otro y siempre sería así, además de que si la única forma de salir de ahí era que estuviera muerta no le importaba, su vida ya estaba destruida; primero las personas que amaba no estaban con ella, y después ese maldito hombre había arruinado la pequeña luz de esperanza que tenía en la vida, su ingenuidad había desaparecido por completo, la fe que le quedaba en las personas ya no existía

_Ahora come, o te juró que te obligare y no será nada agradable pero si así quieres que sean las cosas_ tomo de nuevo la cuchara para llevarla a los labios de la rubia está vez ella si abrió la boca _ Eso es buena chica_ beso una de sus mejillas

Terminó de darle la sopa y un poco de guiso pero ella ya no quiso, le dio a beber agua aunque ella bebió poco

-Por esta vez te lo dejare pasar pero quiero que te comas todo la próxima vez entendiste_ le advirtió en tono severo_ Entendiste quiero que me respondas_ el sonido de la puerta o través interrumpió_ Adelante

Entraron Rubeus y Lita

-Disculpe señor me mando llamar _ el pelirrojo le miro y después bajo la mirada

-Si necesito que cierres con tablas o con lo que sea la puerta del balcón hasta que cambies los cristales de esta por blindados y que le pongas una cerradura

La puerta que daba hacia el balcón era de dos puertas que se dividían a la vez en 8 cada una, los cristales eran de colores esto hacía que la habitación se iluminara de una manera cálida

Los dos empleados se miraron sorprendidos eso era bastante extraño

-Cuando la cerradura este la llave la tendré únicamente yo entendido_ miró a sus trabajadores que parecían estupefactos por la petición_ Lita necesito que recojas todos los medicamentos, y cualquier objeto con el que se pudiera cortar

-¿Cómo que objetos señor?_ la castaña preguntó un tanto sorprendida

-Tijeras, navajas, todo eso entendiste no quiero nada de eso en esta recámara_ tomo la mano de la rubia y la beso_ Rubeus, ella es la señora ya te lo habrá informado Lita, todo lo relacionado con ella me será comunicado inmediatamente_ el joven solo asintió

-Sí señor, disculpe pero hay problemas _ estaba sorprendido para que querría alguien cambiar esos finos cristales por blindados, al ver la mirada del pelinegro se arrepintió eso no era su incumbencia_ lo siento, iré por las tablas ahora permiso_ el joven se retiro de prisa

-Lita recoge esto_ indicándole la bandeja de comida_ y limpia un poco aquí_ la joven asintió_ Vamos _ ordenó tomándole la mano a la rubia y tirando con brusquedad al ver que ella se resistía _ Ahora_ le lanzo una mirada de advertencia haciendo que la joven lo siguiera

Llevo a la rubia al jardín trasero era simplemente hermoso tenía varias flores, árboles, una alberca muy grande, la llevo a una mesa de hierro preciosa que se encontraba a un costado de la alberca la hizo sentarse, y se coloco enfrente de ella

-Cuando te tenga confianza podrás bajar aquí sola _ acaricio una de sus rodilla haciendo que se tensara_ después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer _ suspiro_ ¿Qué estabas pensando?, pudiste haberte matado

-Eso quería idiota, no creerás que estaba admirando la vista_ lo reto

-Mira no quiero discutir eso… como te habrás dado cuenta, no permitiré que eso suceda permanecerás en la recámara cuando yo no esté_ miro su rostro detenidamente era tan hermosa_ y solo saldrás conmigo si eres buena, saldremos todos los días a pasear por aquí_ movió sus manos para que viera a su alrededor

-No quiero salir contigo, no quiero estar aquí porque no entiendes

-Te acostumbrarás yo te daré todo ropa, zapatos, joyas… _ recorrió con la mirada su atuendo_ y mira que lo necesitas, además desde que te conocí solo tienes tres mudas y el uniforme del espantoso lugar donde trabajabas_ sonrió al recordar cuándo iba a ese horrible lugar solo para verla

-No quiero nada de ti Te ODIO_ Gritó_ No necesito nada de ti nada

-Aclaremos algo porque parece que no te quedó claro así que_ tomo su barbilla_ Tú permanecerás aquí hasta que te enamores de mí, solo así te podrás ir… y cuando eso suceda no lo querrás hacer_ la beso aunque ella no correspondió

-Señor disculpe ya coloque las tablas, y Lita ya terminó sus labores_ anunció el pelirrojo

-Bien, para cuando estarán los vidrios blindados

-Mañana lo vienen a colocar señor, se le ofrece algo más

-No retírate _ observo cómo se alejaba Rubeus tomo de nuevo las manos de la rubia levantándola_ Vamos está enfriando necesitas descansar

La llevo de nuevo a la habitación en cuanto entraron cerró la puerta con llave y la metió en una de las bolsas del pantalón, la rubia se sentó en un pequeño sofá al lado de la ventana ahora bloqueada con tablas, mientras el pelinegro vigilaba que todo estuviera como él lo había dispuesto, no quería correr riesgos, que esa rubia hiciera algo estúpido. Se acerco de nuevo a ella acuclillándose frente a ella

-No me gusta tratarte como una niña loca pero hasta que no confié en ti no puedo dejar nada con lo que te puedas lastimarte entiendes verdad_ miro sus ojos que es veían vacíos sintió algo de culpabilidad pero no se arrepentía de lo ocurrido

-No claro el único que tiene ese derecho de lastimarme eres tú_ expreso con ironía, se levantó y se fue a encerrar al baño y antes del que pelinegro la alcanzará se encerró dentro de este

-Habré la puerta_ exigió golpeando la puerta_ ábrela maldita sea_ gritó_ Si así es como lo quieres mañana esa puerta desaparecerá_ no podía tumbarla ya que era de madera sólida bastante gruesa

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta resignado suspiro y fue a abrir encontrándose de nuevo con su empleada que sostenía el servició para la cena de la señora como se lo habían indicado todo los cubiertos y demás cosas eran de plástico le dio el paso para que colocara la cena

-Señor en la sala lo espera el señor Malachaite acaba de llegar y desea verlo

-Dile que enseguida bajo_ miro como la joven estaba a punto de retirarse _ Espera quiero que le digas a Rubeus que mañana a primera hora quiera que quite la puerta del baño

-Si _ susurro la joven qué diablos estaba pasando, primero la loza y los cubiertos, luego la ventana y ahora esto no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando claro que no iba a preguntar, si osará siquiera a plantearlo, ni pensarlo el pelinegro enfurecería, no le gustaba que lo contradijeran, pobre de aquel que lo hiciera que dios lo amparara, la joven salió sin hacer el menor ruido,

El pelinegro se acerco a la puerta de baño y tocó suavemente

-Tengo que salir regreso pronto_ pegó su frente en la puerta mientras hablaba, lo único que lo tranquilizaba era saber que no había nada con lo que se pudiera lastimar su rubio tomento, de ser de otra manera ya hubiera tumbada la puerta como fuese_ la cena está aquí recuerdas lo que dije te comes todo _ suspiro al no tener repuesta_ Te quiero hermosa

Salió hacia la sala no sin antes cerrar con llave, tenía que aclarar un par de cosas con Malachaite, no sabía si agradecerle de rodillas el regalo o golpearlo, no entendía mucho al respecto.

En el baño

-Quiero irme, no lo voy a soportar_ lloraba la rubia _ Porque yo, si tu estuvieras conmigo esto no habría pasado_ se retiro la playera enorme que llevaba, que pertenecía a ese maldito hombre, después se deshizo de los pants de chándal, y se metió en el agua tratando de borrar todo lo que le hizo

Se dejo caer mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo desnudo aferrándose a la cadena era lo que le quedaba lo único que no la hacía volverse loca.

**Recuerdo**

.

.

.

Hospital de Central

-Señorita a donde llevo a la niña_ pregunta un doctor canoso a la enfermera_

-Está aquí doctor_ hizo un señal a una camilla detrás del puesto de enfermeras, la niña estaba hecha un ovillo no se veía muy bien ya que una sábana la cubría_ a penas logre que se durmiera estaba muy angustiada, la pobrecita

-Necesito que localice a los familiares de la paciente y de la niña es urgente_ explicaba mientras miraba con lastima la camilla

-Eso es imposible doctor la paciente no tiene familiares, lo único que tiene es a su pequeña hija_ trato de hablar más bajo para no despertar a la niña solo que no se percataron que no dormía

-Entonces quien se ha hecho cargo de la niña mientras su madre estuvo internada necito al responsable de la menor_ la paciente Tsukino había estado internada casi un año alguien debió hacerse cargo de la menor pensó el Galeano

-Doctor no se vaya a molestar_ hizo una pausa sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba contra las normas del hospital_ Pero la menor ha permanecido aquí desde que su madre ingreso, sé que es contra las normas pero la paciente insistió tanto al igual que la pequeña, no podíamos separarlas, solo se tienen una a la otra, me comprende verdad

-Si_ suspiro el doctor el caso de la paciente era muy delicado_ pero como a podido ser que no come, no se baña esa pobre criatura

-Mire la comida se damos entre las enfermeras es tan dulce la pequeña_ sonrió_ y bueno en cuanto asearla pues me encargo yo y Molly la enfermera del turno nocturno_ miro asentir al médico_ y pues la ropa era de mi sobrina le traigo solo lo que le sirva

-Está bien señorita Mizuno no repórtate esto pero necesito que contacte con servicios sociales lo más pronto posible_ fue interrumpido por la enfermera

-Se que es mucho pedir doctor pero no podríamos hacer una excepción está vez, la niña no ha causado ningún problema es bastante tranquila, y su madre la necesita_ suplico

-No es eso Amy_ tuteo por primera vez a la enfermera_ yo no me opondría aunque vaya contra el reglamento

-Entonces que sucede Dr. Tomoe_ suspiro_ yo me comprometo a que nadie se entere, como vera hasta ahora nadie lo ha reportado este caso

El doctor suspiro pesadamente antes de hablar_ La madre de menor falleció, _ miró el rostro de sorpresa_ como podrá ver el estado será el encargado ahora del cuidado de la pequeña al no tener familia

La enfermera se acerco a la camilla donde se encontraba la pequeña rubia_ Pobrecilla ahora está sola_ toco la pequeño bulto por encima de la sábana; la rubia deslizo varias lágrimas ahogando un sollozo,

-Disculpe Amy pero el padre de la niña quizás el pueda hacerse cargo_ pensó que estaría separado de su paciente,_ que sucede_ curioso se acerco al no tener respuesta

-El padre murió hace dos años en un accidente, eso fue lo que encontramos en los registros y lo que nos dijo la paciente_ explico

Horas más tarde apareció una trabajadora social para hacerse cargo de la menor, diciendo que era una inconsciencia, que no se hubiera notificado esto desde un inicio, pero al ver que la pequeña no sufría daños físicos, decidió no reportar el caso advirtiendo claro que este sería el único caso que tolerara semejante negligencia

La pequeña rubia estaba pálida su mami se había ido estaba sola, su carita estaba roja y sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, la trabajadora la levanto y la sentó en su escritorio para explicarle que pasaría con ella.

-Hola pequeña_ seco sus lágrimas con un pañuelo_ me llamo Setsuna Meio y yo te llevaré a un lugar donde cuidaran de ti que te parece_ sonrió al ver que la niña negaba con la cabeza

-Se que esto es difícil, pero tú mami estaba muy enferma y por eso tuvo que irse al cielo desde ahí va cuidar de ti

-Pero yo no quiero que me cuide desde el cielo, quiero que me cuide aquí_ se cruzo de brazos

-Mira al lugar donde te voy a llevar habrá muchos niños con los que puedas jugar_ la niña seguía negando con la cabeza_ hay unas monjitas que te darán de comer, te querrán mucho y quien sabe tal vez unos nuevos papis quieran llevarte con ellos

-No! Yo ya tengo papis y quiero irme con mi mami ahora_ puntualizo con mucha determinación a pesar de estar llorando

**Fin del recuerdo**

-Me mintieron dijeron que cuidarían de mí _ susurro la rubia

**RECUERDO**

Nada podía estar más alejado de la realidad, Setsuna le había dicho que las monjas la querrían, mintió esas mujeres eran unas brujas eso era lo que las definía, delante la trabajadora social fingían amor y devoción a los niños, pero eso duraba hasta que se retirara, ella o los padres que planeaban adoptar, claro que estos últimos buscaban recién nacidos, o niños que no pasarán de los 3 años ella nunca tendría la oportunidad de tener un hogar…

Serena se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, en el patio de aquel tétrico lugar, ya tenía 1 semana ahí, llorando por su mami

-Maldita mocosa que haces ahí haraganeando _ una monja la levanto con brusquedad_ ve a la cocina a lavar los trastes si es que quieres comer

-Si madre nemeregia_ susurro la rubia

-Eres una idiota es Neheremia_ golpeo a la niña en la cara haciéndola caer_ levántate ahora

L a rubia se levanto con esfuerzo ya que el golpe que recibió fue fuerte

-Madre Neheremia _ interrumpió otra de las monjas_ debemos salir para comprar por los víveres de la semana

-Voy_ se giró a ver de nuevo la rubia que está de pie con la mano en la mejilla_ ahora ve a hacer lo que te ordene o la próxima vez te encerraré en el calabozo _ era un cuarto obscuro y sucio donde encerraban las niños para atemorizarlos los dejaban en ese lugar si comer a veces hasta por días

La rubia corrió al interior del orfanato hacer lo que le habían ordenado, no se dio cuenta que otro niño observo la escena, con los puños apretados

-Y tú qué haces espiando mugroso escuincle_ lo interrumpió la otra monja_ ve a arrancar la hierba mala del jardín ahora

- Ya lo hice madre Beryl_ contesto el pelinegro_ permiso

-Y que dijiste ya no voy hacer nada no _ lo tomó de cuello de camisa_ ve a la cocina a fregar los pisos maldito mocoso

El pelinegro se retiro

-Vamos Beryl, ya quiero salir un momento de este lugar_ llegó junto a ella Neheremia_ No sé porque aguantó a tonto maldito niño

- Por el dinero querida porque más va ser_ ambos mujeres rieron y salieron rumbo al mercado, en comida casi no gastaban porque ponían caras de victimas a los locatarios diciendo que el dinero que les daba el estado no era suficiente para sus angelitos, y estos les surtían todas los semanas fruta, carne, verduras, pescado, sin recibir un centavo

.

.

En la cocina

La rubia fregaba los trastes junto con otros niños, de vez en cuando se le escapaban un par de lágrimas

-¿Qué no te cansas de llorar niña?_ cuestiono una niña que estaba a su lado, al ver que no obtenía repuesta_ Si las brujas te ven llorar te van a encerrar en la cueva esa

-Deja de espantarla Mina_ interrumpió el pelinegro que tomaba jabón y lo necesario para fregar los pisos_ la bruja de Neheremia le pegó

-Esas brujas_ miro la mejilla roja de niña_ te duele mucho, si quieres yo sigo lavando los trastes, y tu descansas_ sugirió dulcemente_ la rubia negó con la cabeza no quería que las monjas la descubrieran descansando y le fuera peor

El pelinegro termino de fregar el piso casi cuando los otros terminaban de lavar los platos, y los acomodaban, la cocina quedo perfecta a pesar de estar vieja, y con todo muy deteriorado, la rubia se dirigía de nuevo al jardín hasta que fue tomada de la mano

-Espera, me llamo Mina Aino yo estoy desde hace 7 años_ empezó a conversar _ tengo 10 años_ hablaba rápidamente_ haber que más, te gustaría se mi amiga como veras los demás niños no me hablan no sé porque…_ Se rasco la cabeza

-Será porque tú no los dejas hablar_ bromeó el pelinegro haciendo que Serena sonriera por primera vez desde que murió su mamá

-Grosero _ gritó y le sacó la lengua sin soltar de la mano a Serena_ Por cierto ese niño odioso es Endimión Shields _ señalo al pelinegro_ el llegó aquí haber deja recuerdo_ empezó a ser cálculos con la mano

-Llegue aquí hace cinco años_ interrumpió a Mina y dirigió su mirada hacia Serena_ Me atraparon y no hubo más remedio

-Te atraparon como es eso y tus papás no hicieron nada_ por primera vez habló la rubia no entendía a que se refería

-Habla, habla que emoción_ brincaba la loca de Mina desde que Serena llegó no pronunciaba palabra con ningún niño

El pelinegro rodo los ojos al ver la reacción de Mina después de que la joven se callara hablo

-Yo vivía en la calle con mi mamá ella murió cuando yo tenía 5 años_ las 2 rubias asintieron_ después de eso viví sólo 1 año y me atraparon_ suspiro_ Bueno como ya te dijo la loca esta me llamo Endimión eso de Shields me lo pusieron aquí, tengo once años_ extendió su mano para saludar la rubia correspondió

- Yo soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 7 años me trajeron aquí porque mi mami murió_ agachó la mirada

**Fin de Recuerdo**

.

.

-Ellos fueron mi tabla de salvación en ese maldito lugar_ sonrió ante el recuerdo de ellos como se protegían_ Mi familia

Poco a poco se levanto cerro la llave creyó que el agua limpiaría algo de la suciedad que sentía su cuerpo, pero no fue así se envolvió en la enorme toalla, suspiro pesadamente antes de tomar la manija de la puerta y abrir adentrándose en esa habitación a pesar de que era hermosa no dejaba de sentir, que estaba en el calabozo del orfanato… miro la cena que se encontraba encima de la cómoda, en un momento de rabia lo arrojo al piso, no iba a obedecer aquel animal, cansada por el esfuerzo de rabia, se acurruco en un rincón de aquella cama, cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, esperando no abrirlos jamás


	2. Una duda, el adios a Mina

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Te Encontrare

Una duda; El adiós a Mina

Capítulo 2

1 hora después despertó al no poder conciliar el sueño, agradeciendo que el pelinegro, no hubiera regresado

-Porque, no vienen por mi_ imploro con la mirada en el techo_ por favor ayúdenme, a salir de este maldito lugar

**Recuerdo**

Siete años habían pasado, desde que llegó al orfanatorio, siete llenos de tormentos provocados por esas dos mujeres, pero también años felices por la compañía de, Endimión y Mina… los tres eran inseparables, se protegían y cubrían de las brujas esas, pero también de los otros niños, que los evitaban por su manera sobreprotectora de actuar, nadie se podía meter con uno por que aparecían los otros dos a la defensa del que necesitaba ayuda, los llamaban los tres mosqueteros, y así era como se comportaban uno para todos y todos para uno.

-No quiero que te vayas_ sollozo_ primero tú y en unos meses también se irá Mina no pueden dejarme sola_ lo abrazó

La rubia lloro, a ella le faltaban todavía 4 años para salir de ese infierno, y sus dos único amigos, la dejaban no sabía que sería de ella, no quería estar sola otra vez.

-Yo vendré a verlas todos los días se los juro_ dijo quedo el pelinegro

-Tengo una idea_ expreso la rubia del lazo rojo_ porque no cuando yo salga de aquí_ junto las cabezas para que solo ellos escucharan _ cuando yo salga vendremos por ti y nos escaparemos

-Genial_ expreso con una sonrisa Serena_ Me encanta como trabaja esa mente loca que tienes Mina

-Perdón chicas pero no creo que sea buena idea_ comenta el pelinegro cauteloso

-Es que tú quieres que se quede sola por cuatro años más aquí_ le lanzo una mirada de desaprobación _ esas brujas y en especial Jedaite harán de su vida un infierno

Jedaite era un huérfano, que desde que llegó un año después que Serena, la molestaba a cada oportunidad que tenía, eso sin contar que se había aliado a las brujas llevándoles información de lo que hacían los demás, era casi de la edad de Endimión, por lo que no tardaría en salir…, pero en lo que salía haría todo para arruinar su vida...

Aún no entendían cual era el motivo del odio que le tenía a Serena, se ensañaba a cada oportunidad que tenía, gracias al él la rubia paso, varias noches encerrada en aquel, horrible cuarto sin comer y pasando frío ...

-No es eso pero podrían acusarnos de secuestro_ tomo las manos de Serena_ te prometo que encontraremos una solución, nada me haría más feliz que estuvieras conmigo toda la vida_ la joven se sonrojo por sus palabras y asintió

Claro que estas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas por la loca rubia que los miraba, con mucho interés, no era una sorpresa para ella, Endimión siempre fue más sobreprotector con Serena, aunque nunca mostraba o decía lo que sentía era un tanto obtuso en cuestiones de expresar sus sentimientos, siempre se mantenía en una pose seria.

Un par de días de después Endimión salió de aquel lugar, encontró trabajo en el centro de la ciudad, estaba haciendo los trámites para ingresar, a la universidad quería ofrecerle un mejor futuro mejor tanto a Mina como a Serena, ellas eran su familia y haría lo que fuese para mantenerlas a salvo, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Durante los siguientes tres meses, las visitaba, por supuesto que estás visitas eran a escondidas de los demás, Endimión las esperaba, en el patio trasero, la primera en aparecer, siempre era Serena, así como la última en despedirse, era la rutina de todas las noches.

Pero una noche fue diferente…

-Hola pensé que no saldrían hoy_ comentó ansioso el pelinegro_ ¿Dónde está Serena?,

Mina tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos.

-Mina por dios que pasa

-Es que Jedaite la empujó por las escaleras, y ahorita está en la enfermería_ comentó en un susurro

-Maldita sea_ exclamó molesto_ pero ella está bien, ¿por qué la empujó el idiota ese?

-Él no tiene motivos para hacerlo sabes que la odia_ sollozo_ y bueno está bien solo algo mallugada_ trato de sonar divertida

Hizo una pausa y miro fijamente, al pelinegro, antes de tomarle las manos a través de la reja

-¿Qué vamos a hacer yo salgo de aquí en 2 meses? , no la podemos dejar aquí_ el pelinegro asintió_ las brujas ni siquiera la defendieron, si no fuera porque la trabajadora Setsuna llegó, ni si quiera estaría en la enfermería. Y sabes que a Jedaite, le faltan 4 meses para salir hará de esos 2 meses un verdadero calvario para Serena… No lo podemos permitir_ suspiro_ eso sin contar que durante los próximos años estará aquí con esas mujeres.

-Deja resolver algunos asuntos_ hizo una pausa_ tengo que ausentarme durante 3 días, eh estado pensando en algo, sé que es arriesgado

-Sabes que cuentas, conmigo_ soltó sus manos_ pero porque te tienes que ir

-Conocí a alguien que nos va ayudar es muy amable_ suspiró _ necesito que te mantengas cerca de Serena, no te despegues de ella por nada, entendido

-Claro, pero cuál es el plan

-De hecho es tú idea, se van a escapar_ susurro con cautela_ necesito que en tres días recojan sus cosas nos veremos aquí a media noche

-De verdad_ el pelinegro asintió_ pero que pasa con eso del secuestro_ esa idea le asustaba, porque si los descubrían el pelinegro, iría a la cárcel, y Serena regresaría aquel infierno

-Nos iremos a otra ciudad_ los ojos de Mina se iluminaron_ además pensaran que se escaparon no que las secuestraron, ya casi tengo todo, solo necesito ultimar detalles

-No te preocupes estaremos listas_ comentó en tono alegre

-Entonces así quedamos cuídate, y por favor cuídala, dile que le mando un besó_ Mina asintió_ tengan todo listo De acuerdo

-No te preocupes, de todos modos, no tenemos muchas cosas_ hizo una pausa y le dirigió una sonrisa pícara_ con un beso eh, dónde le digo que se lo mandas

-Mina!_ sonrojado gritó el pelinegro_ mejor me voy cuídense

Los tres días pasaron, y un joven de ojos verdes como esmeraldas, y cabello negro como la noche, espera impaciente, por las dos rubias. Había arreglado todo, vivirían en otra ciudad, el estudiaría en por las noches en la universidad, consiguió en donde estudiarían tanto Mina como Serena. Su amigo le saco una documentación donde hacía constar que le era el tutor legal de Serena.

-Gracias al cielo, que ya están aquí_ ayudo a las dos a saltar la reja_ mira nada más como estás_ miro el golpe en la frente de Serena que lucía un gran moretón

-Estoy bien_ abrazo con efusividad a Endimión_ Te extrañe

-Y yo, a ti_ hundió su nariz el cabello dorado de Serena_ No sabes lo preocupado que estaba princesita

-Cof, cof, cof_ una rubia los hizo deshacer el abrazo_ yo también estoy aquí_ se quejo

-Lo siento Mina, también me alegra verte_ susurro y le dio un abrazo_ Vámonos, es peligroso seguir aquí_ las dos rubias asintieron

Caminaron por varias horas hasta llegar a una montaña, donde iban a pasar la noche, el pelinegro las llevo a una especie de cueva para que descansaran, todavía les quedaba un largo camino que recorrer, tenían que alejarse lo más posible, sin levantar sospechas, por el pelinegro las hizo ir a pie por el campo, nadie las seguiría por ese camino, creerían que irían hacia la carretera principal.

-No pretenderás que nos quedaremos aquí, Endimión_ miro el lugar horrorizada

-Lo siento Mina, pero mañana tenemos que caminar más_ tomo unas bolsas que estaban dentro de la cueva y sacó dos cobijas_ tomen, pondré una fogata para calentarnos y descansaremos

-No creo poder descansar en un lugar así

-Vamos Mina, no es tan malo velo como una aventura, _ dijo quedo Serena_ y deja de quejarte Endimión, se esforzó mucho

-Ya que no hay más remedió_ se dirige al pelinegro_ mañana caminaremos mucho

-No tanto, mi amigo vendrá por nosotros y nos llevará a nuestro hogar_ sonrió

-Genial_ hizo una pausa y susurro con cautela_ Oye y ese amigo tuyo es guapo_ haciendo que aparecieran gotitas en la frente de sus amigos

Tiempo después Mina había caído en brazos de Morfeo, Endimión se acercó más a la fogata para evitar que se a pagará, y para darse un poco de calor, Serena lo estaba observando

-Endimión tienes frío_ se acercó más a él_ ven te comparto _ extendió un poco la cobija para abrigar al pelinegro también

-No así estoy bien descansa_ le ofreció una sonrisa llena de ternura

-Vamos no seas necio te vas a enfermar_ tapo al pelinegro_ ves así está mucho mejor

-Gracias_ abrazo a la rubia por los hombros y la acurrucó en su pecho_ ahora duérmete_ beso su cabello

Los se quedaron dormidos, a pesar de las condiciones se sentían felices, jamás olvidarían aquella noche, les albergaba en el pecho una enorme satisfacción, bienestar y paz, que solo encontrarían estando juntos.

**Fin del Recuerdo **

-Aquella vez fue la primera vez, que dormimos juntos_ sonrió con nostalgia_ Te extraño tanto

.

.

.

-Malachaite, que haces a esta hora por aquí_ se acerco al moreno que estaba sentado en el sofá_ no me digas que hubo problemas, con el embarque

-Para nada hombre, al contario todo salió perfecto_ los ojos le brillaban_ Vengo a festejar además vengo a..

- a que_ hablo el pelinegro al ver que se quedaba callado

-A ver si te gustó tu regalo no me has dado las gracias_ hizo una pausa_ lo único que supe es que abandonaste tú fiesta de cumpleaños, sin despedirte

El pelinegro, se le quedo mirando, no sabía cómo sacarse esa duda lo inquietaba

-Vamos Darién di algo_ sonrió_ todavía que tu amigo, te organiza la mejor fiesta, te da un magnificó regalo, tú ni siquiera te despides eso no es muy cortés, creí que tenías más modales…

-¿Cuánto te costo?_ interrogo el pelinegro_ Vamos dime

-Eso no se pregunta amigo_ paso su brazo por los hombros del ojiazul_ Si no te gustó te puedo conseguir….

-No quiero otra cosa quiero saber ¿Cuánto?_ lanzo una mirada de advertencia

-Vamos hombre, que importa eso… lo disfrutaste ¿no?, se nota en tú cara

- Ese no es el punto, claro que me gusto_ fue a servirse un poco de alcohol _Me encanto _ sonrió

-Entonces no te en redes tanto_ tomo el vaso que le ofrecía el pelinegro_ que importa lo demás

-Me importa, y mucho_ afirmo

-¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo, tú lo querías y ahora lo tienes, ¿qué importa él como? … _el peli plateado no dijo más

.

.

**Recuerdo**

4 meses atrás

Una rubia de ojos azul como el cielo, recogía sus cosas para salir había terminado su turno y se encontraba exhausta, lo único que tenía en mente era llegar a su cama a descansar.

Salía por la puerta trasera del restaurante, cuando una fuerte mano apreso su brazo

-Hola hermosa_ la acercó más a su cuerpo_ Creí que no saldrías nunca, llevó un buen rato esperándote

-Usted_ le dirigió una mirada de fastidio_ me puede soltar me lástima

-Sólo si me aceptas una invitación a bailar_ tomo un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja_ Vamos será divertido, apuesto que nunca has ido a un sitio así

-No me interesa conocer esos sitios_ suspiro_ y menos con usted, ya déjeme tranquila

-Porque eres tan mala conmigo_ acarició el brazo se la joven_ yo solo quiero ser tú amigo, nos divertiríamos mucho

-No me interesa su amistad_ dijo con firmeza_ Ahora si me permite_ se separo un poco de él, pero aún la sostenía del brazo

Al pelinegro se oscureció la mirada nadie lo rechazaba, es más las mujeres lo buscaban, pero esa rubia lo tenía obsesionado, desde que la vio salir, de aquella preparatoria, quedó prendado de ella su peculiar peinado en forma de odangos, su cara que parecía esculpida por los ángeles, su nariz recta, sus ojos azul como el cielo, sus mejillas iluminadas, esa pureza que trasmitía su mirada, pero su cuerpo era otra cosa, está hecho para el placer, era una tentación andante, sus pechos ni muy grandes ni tampoco pequeños simplemente perfectos, su cintura pequeña, esas caderas que se balanceaban gentilmente, y sus interminables piernas que gustoso recorrería

Había hecho todo lo posible, para que callera a sus pies pero nada funcionaba, con otras mujeres con una sonrisa bastaba, algún regalo caro y listo…

Estuvo visitando el maldito lugar donde trabajaba, para poder platicar con ella pero siempre lo evadía, se comportaba fría e indiferente con él, jamás le dedico una sonrisa, bueno la verdad era que la joven no sonreía mucho…

Jamás tuvo que estar esperando a nadie, para que salieran con él, esto llego a los límites de su paciencia, trato de ser amable, pero esto lo rebasaba, no entendía porque simplemente, no la dejaba, mujeres había muchas, pero claro ninguna como ella en lo fondo lo sabía se estaba enamorando de ella.

Ella tenía algo diferente, quizás era que no se impresionaba con lo que él poseía ni lo que podía ofrecerle, se notaba que no era una chica interesada, era simple, pero a la vez quería descubrir todos sus secretos, todo lo que ella llegar a lo más profundo de ella, simplemente estaba cautivado por esa bella rubia.

Recurría a todo para que lo aceptara, le ofrecería todo pondría el mundo a sus pies si fuese necesario, aunque la joven ya había rechazado, todos sus obsequios, esto lo enloquecía que rayos quería

Pero en su arrogancia, creía que todo tenía un precio y esa joven no sería la excepción por muy honrada que se mantuviera el dinero o lo que sea que fuese que le pidiera, él estaba dispuesto a pagarlo, lo que costara valía la pena por tenerla junto a él.

-¿Cuánto quieres por estar conmigo?_ sonrió al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos_ Soy muy generoso, solo pide

-Cómo se atreve _ el pelinegro no se espero que la mano de la rubia se estampara contra su mejilla_ No estaría con usted prefiero que me coman las ratas_ logro soltarse del agarre y caminar varios pasos alejándose de él

_él pelinegro la miro estupefacto jamás una mujer le había pegado, esperaba que saltase de justo con su propuesta quién diablos no lo haría_ No creo que sea agradable que te comen las ratas, conmigo podrías disfrutar y mucho_ le sonrió lascivo y se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella

-Es usted repugnante_ lo fulminó con la mirada_ quiero que me deje tranquila, o lo denunciare por acoso

_Una carcajada sonora retuvo entre ambos_ Me gustan tus agallas, pero yo que tu lo pensaba_ la barrio con la mirada su vestimenta era bastante simple_ conmigo lo tendrías todo_ tomo su cara con las manos_ tienes hasta mañana para pensar mi propuesta, te espero en el parque a medio día cerca del lago, se que harás lo correcto

Sonrió al ver el desconcierto en la rubia

-Otra cosa_ acarició sus mejillas con los pulgares_ Si no llegas no te lo pediré otra vez_ hizo una pausa_ Pero si llegas solo yo diré cuando te podrás ir, y no creo que eso sea pronto… _ beso su frente y desapareció de la vista de la rubia.

La rubia no tenía nada que pensar, su decisión ya estaba tomada; ella no era esa clase chica, que se dejara comprar, sería pobre pero tenía dignidad, y solo estaría con alguien por amor.

Al día siguiente el pelinegro espero paciente, la llegada de Serena sabía que iría solo estaba, cotizando más su precio solo por eso lo había rechazado, pensó con soberbia para poder pedir más.

Un par de horas después, el joven se fue furioso de aquel lugar la rubia, jamás llegó golpeando con fuerza el orgullo del hombre, pero se prometió que no la buscaría más, ella vendría a él.

Llego furioso a su casa maldiciendo y gritando a quien se le pusiera en su camino

-Por dios Darién quita esa cara_ comento divertido Malachaite_ que paso ahora

-¿Qué haces aquí?_ bramo furioso_ tendrías que estar supervisando las rutas

-Eso ya está arreglado_ comentó _ a hora que diablos anda cuéntame para eso somos amigos

-Una mujer_ murmuro_ maldita sea me tiene loco

-Eso sí que es un milagro_ sonrió de lado_ cual es el problema

-Prefiere que se la coman las ratas a estar conmigo _bufó_ pero carajo… nadie me había rechazado

-Jajajajaja- se burló_ eso si es noticia_ se calmo un poco al ver la furia en el rostro de joven_ pero si ya sabes que todo tiene un precio, para que te enojas…

-Ha rechazado lo que le ofrecí_ tomo su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás_ jamás le eh ofrecido esto a nadie y me rechazo

Después de aquel día trato de no pensar más en aquella rubia, pero todo fue en vano, algo siempre hacia que la recordará, se esforzó por no ir aquel lugar donde trabajaba, pero le fue imposible, no entraba sólo la observaba desde su auto, esto lo desesperaba la seguía, su rutina era la misma, de la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a la escuela, de la escuela a su casa, claro si olvidar que todos los días, visitaba el cementerio, seguramente por sus padres, sabía que vivía con una amiga, pero no sabía más de su vida.

Esta fue su rutina por 3 meses, después tuvo que hacer un viaje, para arreglar asuntos con los embarques que realizaba, estuvo fuera 1 mes, a su regreso se encontró con una sorpresa, su amigo y empleado de confianza Malachaite, le daba la bienvenida, con una gran fiesta de cumpleaños.

La fiesta trascurrió, con normalidad, litros y litros de alcohol, mujeres, y drogas.

Pero las sorpresas por parte de su amigo no había terminado, aún faltaba lo mejor, dicho por las palabras de esté.

Según el peli plateado sería, el mejor regalo de su vida….

**Fin Del Recuerdo**

-Contéstame_ tomo de golpe el trago que traía en la mano

-Ok, pues la verdad, en la fiesta si me gaste una fortuna_ observo el fastidio en la mirada del pelinegro_ pero en lo otro, la verdad no lo recuerdo bien, olvídalo quieres..._ sonrió

Malachaite cambió de tema, quería saber cómo le había ido en su viaje, que nuevas alianzas pacto, y que nuevos mercados abarcarían, todo para colocarse en la cima…

-Como estuvo el viaje, hay buena mercancía…

-El viaje estuvo bien, y la mercancía la mandan en unos días, coordina todo… quiero tomarme unos días_ el peli plateado asintió

.

.

.

Una rubia se mecía, abrazada a sus rodillas, cerca de la puerta de un balcón clausurada, lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, recordando, su vida..

-Mina, te extraño tanto tú también me abandonaste_ sollozo

**Recuerdo**

2 meses atrás

-Serena, Serena_ gritaba una agitada rubia_ Despierta, anda tengo una noticia_ reí descontroladamente

-Mina, ya viste la hora déjame dormir_ se quejaba_ a parte que horas son estás de llegar

-Vamos levántate, te prepare un poco de café_ a regañadientes se levantó_ Toma, bebe necesito que estés bien despierta_ poniendo en sus manos una taza de café recién hecho

Bebió, un poco_ Bien ahora que te paso_ miro en los ojos de su amiga un brillo, muy especial_ Anda dime

-Bueno_ tomo las manos de Serena_ Yaten me propuso matrimonio_ suspiro_ Mira no es hermoso_ mostro una pequeña argolla

Yaten era el amigo de Endimión, este le ayudo a buscar el lugar donde vivirían, además de buscarles trabajo a los tres

-Mina, Felicidades_ la abrazo, se sentía muy feliz por su amiga, pero también nostalgia, de lo que pudo ser

-No llores_ seco un poco las lágrimas de su amiga_ a él no le gustaría

Instintivamente, la rubia llevo las manos, a su cadenita

-Porque tuvieron que ser así las cosas, hubiéramos sido tan felices

-Ya no te atormentes no vale la pena_ hizo una pausa_ además yo no te voy a abandonar, Yaten y yo queremos que te vayas a vivir con nosotros

-Yo no puedo, ustedes necesitan su espacio, yo voy a estar bien

-Claro que no, esto no está a discusión Tsukino_ la miro seriamente_ además eres mi hermana

-Voy a estar bien_ aseguro_ nos veremos todos los días

-Que no_ puso cara seria sin mucho éxito_ te recuerdo que eres menor de edad, y como tu hermana mayor, debes obedecerme

-Pues que hermana mayor más responsable_ miro a su alrededor_ la que no recoge su ropa, no lava los trastes, no se despierta hasta que no me ve enojada_ enumero divertida

-Oye_ le arrojo un cojín_ no seré muy ordenada lo admito, pero no por eso dejo de ser Mina Aino "La Diosa del Amor"

-Por cierto Mina, que pasará con tus estudios

-Ah, pues lo dejare de lado por momento_ ella no era bueno para estudiar_ y tú que vas a estudiar cuando salgas de la preparatoria

-Quiero Ser Doctora_ suspiro_ Ahora, a planear todo para tu gran día

-Si!_ sonrió de oreja a oreja- estoy tan emocionada, siento que voy a estallar de tanta felicidad.

Mina no cabía de felicidad desde que conoció a Yaten, se enamoro de él, y al parecer al peli plata le sucedió lo mismo, tuvieron química desde el momento en que se conocieron se complementaban el uno al otro Mina ponía la chispa y la alegría mientras Yaten la cordura y la mesura que necesitaba la relación

Las dos rubias rieron, divertidas, mientras planeaban lo necesario para el día gran de Mina, la boda sería en un mes y medio, debían darse prisa, para que todo, quedará perfecto.

El tiempo paso volando, y gran día por fin llegó, fue una ceremonia pequeña, pero muy hermosa, los novios se veían radiantes, se veía lo enamorados que estaban el uno del otro, asistieron muy pocas personas, Yaten solo cantaba con un primo, así que él y Serena fueron los padrinos, Luna y Artemis y un par de compañeros del trabajo. Sólo la gente que los quería y estimaba se encontraban ahí.

-Felicidades_ abrazo a los nuevos esposos_ van a ser muy felices_ miro al peli plateado_ más te vale que la hagas feliz, o te las veras conmigo

-No te preocupes, daré mi vida entera para hacerla feliz

-Oh Yaten, eres tan lindo_ Serena solo rodo los ojos al ver como se hacían mimos

-Por cierto cuñada, en cuanto volvamos, tú te mudaras con nosotros, Entendido_ la miro con determinación

Después del anuncio de la boda los futuros esposos, insistieron hasta que la rubia acepto vivir con ellos, se mudarían a una pequeña casa, en el centro de la ciudad. Habían dispuesto una recámara para Serena, y Yaten prometió ayudarle para postularse en la universidad...

-Claro no lo he olvidado, en cuanto regresen me mudo_ el nuevo matrimonio asintió

El matrimonio partió rumbo su luna miel, se iban por dos semanas a una casa en el campo, que le habían prestado a Yaten, toda parecía retomar su curso, aunque el dolor que sentía la rubia, todavía no lo podía superar. Todo era muy reciente, maldita sea la hora en que ese volvió a aparecer en sus vidas.

Si no hubiera aparecido, seguramente la próxima boda en celebrarse sería la suya con él, pero ya no servía de nada lamentarse…

.

.

1 Semana después

-Serena tienes una llamada

-Gracias Luna_ tomo el teléfono que se encontraba en la cocina del restaurante_ Diga

-Es usted Serena Tsukino_ una voz profunda al otro lado de la línea cuestiono

-Sí, con ella, quien es usted

-Soy el detective Haruka Tenou; encontramos este número con su nombre en el bolso de la Sra. Mina Kou

-Soy su hermana que paso con Mina_ le dio algo de miedo, pero después pensó que quizá Mina lo hubiese perdido, ella era bastante despistada.

-No sé cómo decirle esto señorita_ un silencio sepulcral se hizo_ la Sr. Y el Sra. Kou sufrieron un accidente en la carretera de Osaka, ayer en la noche.

-Pe… Pero están bien_ tartamudeo la rubia_ en que hospital están voy para allá inmediatamente

-Señorita esto es muy difícil para mí pero…

-Hable dígame que pasa

-Ellos fallecieron, un conductor ebrio impacto contra el auto donde viajaba la pareja haciéndolos volcar; no pudimos hacer nada el golpe fue muy fuerte murieron instantáneamente._ el detective odiaba, esos incidentes por gente irresponsable como ese sujeto ahora dos jóvenes perdían la vida, lo único que le quedaba era poder ayudar a los familiares a que los trámites para que estos fueran ágiles

El teléfono se le resbalo de las manos, eso no podía ser cierto, ellos tampoco la podían dejar…

Todo lo demás paso tan rápido, gracias a la ayuda del oficial, y de un primo de Yaten llamado Taiki, se hizo la recuperación de los cuerpos, y los arreglos para sepultar al joven matrimonio, los sepultaron uno al lado de otro, la rubia ya no tenía fuerzas, esto era demasiado.

Acaso no tenía derecho a algo de felicidad, todo lo tenía lo iba perdiendo poco a poco, se sentía vacía, la alegría que tenía se estaba consumiendo poco a poco…

Los siguientes días se la paso en su pequeño apartamento, apenas probaba bocado, y eso la hacía gracias a Luna que iba diariamente, a cuidar de ella

El trabajo obviamente lo perdió, pero ya no le importaba nada, estaba sola al parecer ese era su destino.

Lo único que la mantenía era saber que algún día encontraría, aquel hombre, que había destrozado su vida, lo haría pagar por arrebatarle lo que más quería, pero a estas alturas donde ya no sabía si valía la pena buscar justicia, ya no tenía que la apoyara y que estuviera a su lado se había quedado sola…

**Fin del recuerdo**

La rubia se perdió en sus recuerdos…

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que Malachaite, había llegado, después de haberse puesto de acuerdo en cuanto, algunos detalles de su trabajo, el peli plateado anunciaba su retirada

-Bueno Darién, me voy _ tomo su chaqueta_ Estamos en contacto

-Todavía me debes algunas explicaciones_ el peli plateado no le dio mayor información sobre su bello regalo

-Te dije que no te enredarás_ se dirigió a la salida_ Estamos en contacto y tomate el tiempo que quieras, yo me puedo hacerme cargo de todo, descansa

El pelinegro asintió y lo encamino a la puerta

.

.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su habitación. Se apoyo en la puerta, buscando la llave , en cuanto entro la habitación la encontró en penumbras, se dirigió al interruptor; observo que la cena de su amada estaba regada en el piso, se dirigió deprisa al baño, al encontrar la puerta de este abierta, al entrar encendió la luz pero ahí no está ella.

No fue hasta que salió a grandes zancadas de este, que la encontró hecha un ovillo, entre el sofá y la puerta que daba al balcón, solo tapada por la enorme toalla que la cubría, esto lo éxito mucho, inmediatamente se acerco a ella para tomarla en brazos y llevarla a la cama…

Se inclino para poder cargarla, haciendo que la rubia despertara de golpe, debido al estrés que tenía, cualquier movimiento cerca de ella la alteraba

-Déjame, no te me acerques_ intento apartarse

-Tranquila, vas estar más cómoda en la cama_ estaba casi a la altura de la rubia miro detenidamente, su rostro, sus ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados_ has estado llorando…

-No te importa_ se levantó de un salto alejándose del pelinegro_ eres un ser despreciable, quiero irme ahora_ grito

-Ya basta niña estúpida _ se acerco a ella acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared_ si estás aquí es por tú querías, ahora me vas a decir cuánto te pago Malachaite

-Que estupideces estás diciendo _ trato de empujarlo_ a mi no pagó nadie imbécil

-Entonces como es que llegaste, como mi flamante regalo

El pelinegro aun creía que la rubia, había aceptado dinero, para estar con él, lo que no le cuadraba era su actitud, que diablos iba a estar haciendo Serena enfundada en un provocativo conjunto de lencería negra, esperando por él, y ahora se comportaba como una víctima llorosa.

-Tú deberías saberlo, maldito monstruo _ grito con furia

-No se dé que rayos hablas…

-Crees me voy a tragar ese cuento tú lo ordenaste_ lo miro con rabia_ Como no acepte tu maldita propuesta, por eso lo hiciste…

La rubia lo miraba con ira, no entendía tanto cinismo de parte del pelinegro. Era obvio que no deseaba estar en aquella casa, a que estaba juagando al decirle, que si se encontraba ahí era porque ella deseaba estarlo… Lo único que tenía claro es que en cualquier oportunidad que tuviese de marcharía muy lejos de aquel hombre.

En cambio él la miraba confuso, no tenía idea de lo que decía la ojiazul, pero de una cosa estaba seguro no la dejaría marchar por nada, con ella se sentía completo jamás se sintió así por ninguna otra mujer, era algo completamente nuevo para él y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

Pero como Fue que Serena llegó a este a él como la convenció Malachaite y por qué se comportaba de ese modo simplemente no lo comprendía...

¿Qué les pareció les gusto?, he estado cambiando de ideas, así que espero no aburrirlos gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer las locas ideas, que cruzan por mi mente un beso y hasta el próximo capítulo

Perdón creo que con el capítulo 2 hubo un problemita, apareció como si hubiera actualizado antes, no sé qué paso…

Gracias

**Yesqui2000** Pues verás si la, ama pero ella no su corazón es de otro, quien sabe tal vez logre ganársela… gracias por dejar tus comentarios y seguir esta loca historia. :3

**Conyta Moonlight** Gracias por leer la historia, cheque la ortografía, espero no haberme equivocado en este capítulo, y no Endimión y Darién no son los mismos…. :3

**Christy de Chiba** Lamento decirte que en esta historia nuestro amado Darién es malo, aunque si la quiere a su manera… Gracias por la bienvenida y tomarte el tiempo de leer el capítulo. :3

Y a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia muchas, muchas Gracias

**Un Besote y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo **

**Serenity06**


	3. Mía

.Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

Este capítulo es algo fuerte contiene Lemon y quizás odien a Darién…

Capítulo 3

**Mía**

La pareja está discutiendo, la rubia no se tragaba el cuento de que él no sabía nada, además eso no lo eximía de lo que le había hecho…

**Recuerdo**

2 días atrás

-Pasa Luna_ la rubia, hizo un ademán para que la mujer entrará_ ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?, no fuiste a trabajar

-Mi niña, ayer renuncie_ tomo asiento_ quería proponerte algo_ toma las manos de la rubia, para que se sentara a su lado_ Mi esposo Artemis, ha estado algo enfermo, y decidimos irnos aún lugar más tranquilo, a vivir, un sitio con mejor clima….

-Entiendo_ la rubia se entristeció, Luna era lo único que tenía ahora_ Pero si es por la salud de Sr. Artemis… Te deseo suerte

-No vine a despedirme_ la miró con ternura_ Quiero que te vengas a vivir con nosotros_ hizo una pausa_ no te hace bien quedarte aquí, tal vez un cambio te hará bien

-No lo sé_ cerró los ojos_ aquí, están todos los recuerdos, que tengo de ellos, además aquí están sepultados… no si podría dejarlos

-Por lo mismo pequeña, no te debes aferrar al pasado_ tomo un pañuelo para limpiar las lágrimas de la joven_ El lugar, donde vamos es muy tranquilo, tal vez la distancia y el tiempo sanen un poco tu corazón, y dejes de pensar en buscar algo que te hace daño…

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-La tengo, ahora recoge tus cosas partimos mañana a primera hora

-Tan pronto…. Luna tengo que despedirme de ellos, no me puedo ir así nada más

-Entiendo, mira no quiero presionarte_ saco una tarjeta de su bolsa_ aquí está la dirección del lugar a donde vamos, si no estás lista, para irte mañana, nos puedes alcanzar allá, te parece

La rubia asintió, y tomo la tarjeta

-De todas maneras yo te estere esperando mañana, en la terminal de camiones

-Gracias Luna…

-Sabes, que te quiero mucho, bueno ahora me despido, tengo cosas que terminar de arreglar para el viaje

-Si_ acompaño a Luna a salida no sin antes darle un fuerte abrazó_ yo también te quiero mucho

Después que Luna se fuera, Serena se quedó pensando un buen rato sobre lo que haría; toma la cadenita entre sus manos

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón no importa donde vaya_ la rubia ya había tomado su decisión, comenzó a empacar sus cosas, no eran muchas, así que termino pronto

En cuanto a los pocos muebles que tenía, los dejaría, seguramente el casero los tiraría después, o los regalaría, eso ya no importaba, bajo al sótano para decirle al encargado que se iría

Después de terminar con todo sus pendientes la rubia se dirigió al cementerio, quería despedirse, había tomado una decisión partiría mañana con Luna a primera hora.

Al llegar al cementerio se paró delante de tres pequeñas lapidas

-Hola les traje flores, Mina, Yaten les traje unas violetas, se cuanto les gustaban_ coloco un pequeño ramo en cada lápida_

- A ti mi vida te traje tus rosas, _ se arrodillo frente a ellas_ mañana me voy con Luna, no sé cuando regresaré, pero nunca los voy a olvidar… no sé porque tuvieron que ser así las cosas, pero de algo estoy segura, algún día nos volveremos a ver_ suspiro y dirigió su vista hacia las lápidas de Mina y Yaten_ por lo menos ustedes están juntos, te voy a extrañar tanto mi loca hermana

Se acerco a la otra tumba

-Te voy amar, toda mi vida, sabes pase mis exámenes de la preparatoria, ahora voy a estudiar mucho, para ser una excelente Doctora_ acarició la lápida_ veré que universidad está cerca del lugar donde viviré con Luna

El tiempo paso volando llevaba horas en aquel lugar, poco a poco fue obscureciendo, se levantó y sonrió a las tumbas frente a ella

-Bueno tengo que irme, tal vez cuando vuelva sea Doctora _ sonrió el sueño de su amado también era ser médico_ pero nunca los olvidare, algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo…

Se alejó del lugar rumbo a su casa, sin percatarse que alguien la seguía, faltaban dos calles para que la rubia llegara, cuando sintió una mano en su boca, y otra alrededor su cintura para inmovilizarla

-Quieta_ una voz en su oído susurro_ si gritas, la vas a pasar muy mal

Un automóvil se estacionó a un costado de ellos

-Que estas esperando sube_ la voz de otro sujeto ordenó_ el jefe está esperándonos, se hace tarde

La rubia trato de forcejear, pero el tipo que la sujetaba, saco un pañuelo poniéndoselo en la boca y nariz para dormirla, ella se desvaneció en los brazos de aquel hombre

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, recordaba vagamente algunas cosas, susurros, y como era llevada en brazo al interior de una casa enorme

-Porque diablos tardaron tanto_ observó a la joven que traían_ es bonita por eso él está loco por ella

-Lo siento es que la muñequita se quedó horas en un cementerio, tuvimos que esperar a que saliera

- Ya veo, súbela a la habitación principal, y dile a Zirconia, que la arregle, con la ropa que dispuse para ella

-Si Señor

-Creo me voy a lucir, con el regalo para mi querido Jefe_ y soltó una carcajada

La rubia se sentía aturdida, parecía que lo poco que observaba y sentía fuera ajeno a ella, una mujer mayor la lavo, peino y cambio con un conjuntó de lencería negro, unas medias negras que llegaban a los muslos, la anciana esposo sus muñecas, y salió de la habitación.

Un par de horas después, Serena se levantó de la cama, aturdida por lo que había pasado, pero la imagen de ella frente al espejo, la hizo sobresaltarse, quién diablos le había puesto eso y para qué, miro sus muñecas esposadas, miro a su alrededor, se encontraba sola, había un ruido fuerte de música sonando en la que suponía era la parte de debajo de aquel lugar, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

Miró a su alrededor, una enorme cama un sofá al lado de la puerta, un gran tocador, la ventana tenía una reja, no había salida

Un ruido de la puerta abrirse la hizo sobresaltarse inmediatamente se cubrió con la almohada a manera de protección.

-Veo que ya despertaste_ la recorrió con la mirada_ quedaste mejor de lo que imagine

-¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién es usted?, ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?_ cuestiono nerviosa

-Son muchas preguntas no crees_ sonrió_ pero en fin, estás aquí como un regalo de cumpleaños, yo me llamo Malachaite, y pues estás así vestida porque es el envoltorio del regalo…, alguna otra duda_ se burlo

-Esto es absurdo, suélteme_ ordenó_ yo ni siquiera lo conozco

-Pero conoces a mi jefe, esto no habría pasado, si no fueras tan necia, para haberlo aceptado, perdiste querida

-Como que perdí, ¿Quién es su jefe?

-Pudiste tener el dinero que te ofrecía, pero ahora no tendrás nada…

-No sé de qué diablos habla, ahora suélteme, o empezaré a gritar

-Puedes gritar, todo lo que quieras, nadie te ayudara _ tomo asiento al pie de la cama_ solo vine a advertirte, que te portes bien…

La rubia se levanto y corrió hacia la puerta en un intento por escapar pero el peli plateado fue más rápido devolviéndola, a la cama

-Iba a quitarte las esposas, pero mejor no_ se dirigió hacia la puerta_ sigue mi consejo y copera, la puedes pasar muy mal zorrita…

**Fin del Recuerdo**

-Tú me secuéstrate_ gritó la rubia

-No preciosa, yo no ordené que te secuestraran _ la tomo por la cintura pegándola más as su cuerpo_ aunque, ahora eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estás aquí…

-Si tú no lo ordenaste, déjame ir_ trato inútilmente de apartarlo_ ya me hiciste suficiente daño

-Eso no será posible, ahora ya no importa él como llegaste, si el que estés aquí, preciosa_ la tomo en brazos para llevar la cama_ vamos a divertirnos, un rato

-¡No!_ chillo_ por favor, por favor, eso no

-Sé que soy un poco brusco, pero prometo controlarme_ la depósito en la cama inmovilizándola con su cuerpo y empezó a besar su cara

- Pare, por favor_ suplicaba_ yo no diré nada pero permita que me vaya

-Eres tan hermosa_ ignoró su suplicas_ Además, mereces un castigo por no comer, recuerda que lo te lo advertí

La rubia se removía, inquieta tratando de librarse del pelinegro

-Sabes_ la miró a los ojos_ Me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de todos….

**Recuerdo**

- Quiero proponer un brindis, por el cumpleañero_ alzo la una copa el peli plateado_ salud!

-Gracias, amigo no lo esperaba

-Y aun falta lo mejor_ saco de la bolsa de su paltón una pequeña llave_ solo disfruta, un poco más de la fiesta

Un par de horas después, Malachaite, llevo a Darién para que recibiera su regalo

-Vamos, hombre cual es el maldito misterio

-Calma quieres_ le entrego la pequeña llave _ toma, tal vez la quieras utilizar o tal vez ¿no?

Lo condujo hacia la recámara, abrió la puerta que se encontraba con llave, el pelinegro lo miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada estaba algo ebrio, antes de entrar le dio una pastilla

-Tómatela, así disfrutaras más tú obsequio_

-Alguna zorra amigo_ suspiro_ no sé si este de ánimo para eso_ negó tomarse la pastilla_ además yo no tomo esas porquerías las vendo

Entraron a la habitación que se encontraba a obscuras, acurrucada en un rincón de la cama se encontraba una joven, Malachaite encendió la luz, se acerco a la cama obligando a la rubia a levantarse, una vez de pie la tomo de la cadena de las esposas que separaba sus muñecas, acercándola al pelinegro

La rubia al verlo, sintió temor…

-Darién amigo tú regalo_ le entrego a la joven_ Disfrútalo_ el peli plateado salió, en la primera planta la fiesta continuaba, y él la seguiría disfrutando

-Serena_ Darién la miro, no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro_ así que eres mi regalo, lo voy a disfrutar muchísimo

La joven tenía pánico, no logro articular palabra estaba paralizada de miedo, mientras el pelinegro no la soltaba de cadena que la tenía sostenida.

La miraba lascivamente, se llevo una mano a su boca

-Mmmm_ acarició su insipiente barba_ que voy hacer primero, estas tan provocativa_ instintivamente la rubia retrocedió unos pasos

El pelinegro coloco la llave de las esposas en la cómoda, comenzó por sacarse la camisa, la rubia tragó en seco el miedo invadía su cuerpo, miro a todos lados pero no había forma de escapar,

-No sabes lo que soñé con este momento

Tomo asiento el pequeño sofá, se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, se levantó aflojando de a poco el cinturón hasta dejarlo caer al piso, llevo sus manos hacia el botón y cierre de su pantalón y se los quitó de un rápido movimiento, dejándolo en unos cortos y apretados bóxers negros

El hombre se veía espectacular, cuerpo marcado, alto, más de una estaría feliz, pero ella no tenía miedo, la habían secuestrado, vestido así, para complacer aquel tipo que tanto despreciaba

-Sabes el negro te sienta bien, es mi color favorito lo sabías_ se acerco como un felino a su presa la tomo en brazos y se abalanzo sobre sus labios se movía demandante sobre ellos

La rubia apretó sus labios, y lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas; el pelinegro la levanto y la depósito en medio de la cama, colocándose encima de la rubia, comenzó a besar su rostro, mientras le acariciaba las piernas, y las caderas a la joven

-Joder eres tan hermosa_ susurro junto a su boca_ espere tanto este día

La rubia estaba muda, el pánico no la dejaba reaccionar, sin esperar más el pelinegro busco el broche del brassier, y lo abrió con desesperación quitárselo no fue difícil ya que no tenía tirantes, quedo maravillado ante la visión de sus pechos desnudos tomo uno y lo llevó a su boca, en ese instante la rubia reaccionó

-No déjeme_ junto las manos para apartarlo_ Pare

El pelinegro la tomo de las muñecas y subió sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, sujetándola con una sola mano mientras, volvía su boca a los pechos de la joven, está solo lloraba

El pelinegro fue bajando la cabeza por el tórax besando todo la piel que se encontraba a su paso llegó a su vientre, y bajo un poco más, encontrándose con la diminuta prenda que le impedía verla por completo con la mano libre fue bajando poco a poco la prenda hasta deshacerse de está

-Eres perfecta_ soltó las manos de la rubia para hincarse en la cama y observarla embelesado

Instintivamente la rubia se arrastro hacia atrás colocando sus brazos alrededor de sus pechos, el pelinegro sonrió de lado, se levanto de la cama, y termino por sacarse la ultima prenda que lo cubría, dejando ver la orgullosa potencia de sexo

-Ahora si preciosa_ la tomo por los tobillos jalándola hacia él_ no puedo esperar más

La rubia pataleo y logro zafarse por unos segundos, hasta que nuevamente fue halada hacia él… el oji- azul le saco las medias con lentitud…

El peligro se arrodillo en la cama mientras le separaba las piernas a la rubia, para acomodarse entre ellas

-¡No!,¡No!_ trataba de liberase, trato de golpearlo con las manos pero este se las volvió a colocar por encima de su cabeza, mientras acercaba sus labios a los de ella…

-Te deseo tanto_ beso su boca, con la mano libre tomo la cadera de la joven para levantarla un poco

Acerco su miembro a la entrada de la rubia, cerró los ojos deleitándose con la sensación, respiro profundo, alejo un poco su virilidad, abrió los ojos y le sonrió a una llorosa joven.

De un movimiento brusco, penetro la cavidad de la rubia, rompiendo a su paso una pequeña membrana, muestra de la virtud de la rubia un hilo de sangre corrió por los muslos de Serena, junto con un grito de dolor que retumbo en aquella habitación

-¡No!_ lloraba la rubia

Por un momento el pelinegro se quedó quieto, está ebrio pero fue consciente que su hermosa Serena era virgen él había sido su primer hombre, y por supuesto que sería el último, este sin duda fue el mejor regalo que pudo hacerle esa hermosa rubia

Sin poder esperar más comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, estar dentro de ella era increíble, era tan condenadamente estrecha

-¡Nooo! ¡nooo! _ se quejaba de dolor_ me lastima

-¡Mmmm, o si!_ gemía de gusto cada que la embestía_ Mmmm

- Ya no más, por favor_ suplicaba

Darién no prestaba atención al dolor de la rubia, solo seguía, su propio instinto, embistiéndola cada vez más rápido, cada, vez más fuerte, cada vez más duro… varios minutos después el pelinegro se tensaba

-Ahhh, ahhh, prepárate cariño estoy cerca_ beso fugazmente los labios de la joven gimió de placer

Libero su semilla, con una última embestida profunda, dejando caer todo su cuerpo sudoroso del éxtasis producido, sobre el frágil cuerpo de su ahora amante

-Er… eres increíble_ comento con la respiración entre cortada_ m… ma… magnifica

Levanto la mirada para ver el rostro lleno de lágrimas de una joven destrozada, sin prestarle el menor interés a sus lagrimas beso su frente, y acaricio su rostro, aun estaba dentro de ella, enterrado profundamente, no quería romper ese vinculo todavía, recuperándose un poco se echo a un lado saliendo de ella, acercándola a la curva de su cuerpo la abrazo por la cintura posesivamente…

La rubia lloraba inconsolablemente, cuando sintió que la respiración del pelinegro se acompasaba, se levanto, la piernas le dolían terriblemente, y esa parte de su cuerpo en la cual nunca sintió dolor era la más lastimada y sensible, logro divisar una pequeña manta que cubría al sofá, con esfuerzo al tener la manos esposadas aún se en volvió en ella, se acerco a la perilla de la puerta, suspiro aliviada, estaba abierta

"tengo que salir de aquí", fue el pensamiento de la rubia, de pronto recordó que el infeliz ese había puesto la llave de sus esposas encima de la cómoda, tomo la pequeña llave, tenía que liberarse para poder escapar.

No le preocupaba que la matarán esa sería una bendición, lo que no quería es que ese animal la volviera a tomar, o peor aun que se la cedería a otros…

Se sobresalto al sentir unas manos sobre su cintura, arrebatándole la llave

-Con que el conejo quiere liberarse_ susurraron en su oído_ todavía no hemos terminado preciosa_ la giró

-Suélteme_ forcejeo la rubia

-Porque te pusiste esa cosa horrible sobre tu cuerpo_ tiro de la manta dejándola desnuda nuevamente_ Mejor mucho

La rubia retrocedió hasta chocar con la fría pared; el pelinegro estaba otra vez listo para adentrarse en ella. De un ágil movimiento, coloco las manos de la joven alrededor de su cuello simulando un abrazo, con sus manos comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo.

La rubia trato de patear, pero estaba atrapada entre la pared, y el cuerpo de aquel hombre, en su vientre podía sentir la dura erección de él, no quería que ser tomada nuevamente, había sido demasiado doloroso y humillante…

-Enreda las piernas en mi cintura_ ordeno

Al ver que la joven no obedecía, tomo cada muslo con sus manos levantándola del suelo, rozo su sexo con el suyo

-Me tienes embrujado_ y comenzó a lamer sus senos, y se introdujo en ella nuevamente de golpe

- hayyyy_ se volvió a quejar la rubia_ ¡No!, por favor

Con cada embestida, la rubia gritaba de dolor y suplicaba que se detuviera

-Oh dios mí ¡sí!_ gemía

Se estremeció violentamente al alcanzar un orgasmo, volviéndola a inundar con su semilla, enterró la cabeza en el cuello de la rubia

-Contigo eh tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida

La rubia no decía palabra alguna estaba cansada de tanto llorar y suplicar que la dejara, no opuso resistencia cuando fue llevada nuevamente a la cama, el pelinegro durmió satisfecho, mientras la rubia tardo en conciliar el sueño

Unas horas después Serena abría los ojos, "tal vez fue una pesadilla", quiso pensar la rubia pero, parado a su lado Darién la miraba, ya estaba vestido, acaricio su mejilla con un dedo haciendo que Serena se tensara,

-Buenos días coneja_ rozo sus labios con los suyos

La rubia no contesto, solo apretó más las sábanas que la cubrían con fuerza, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que ya no estaba esposada, sobo un poco sus muñecas

-Toma, ponte esto por el momento_ le tendió una playera seguramente suya junto a unos pants_ Después me encargare de lo que haga falta

La rubia se puso la ropa inmediatamente, no quería seguir desnuda frente a aquel maldito hombre

-Vámonos_ tiro de la mano de Serena_ Seguramente los demás siguen dormidos, no se darán cuenta de que nos marchamos

Darién quería salir de ahí sin dar explicaciones a nadie de porque partía con la rubia, Malachaite seguramente pensaría que una voz que la tomara, la dejaría como lo hacía con las demás… Pero esta vez no quería a Serena en su vida para siempre

La rubia hiso una mueca de dolor al dar unos pasos, el dolor en la unión de sus muslos y piernas era punzante

-Estas adolorida mi vida_ la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada_ Me deje llevar un poco anoche, lo siento_ antes de salir de la habitación el pelinegro miro la mancha de sangre, que había en aquellas blancas sábanas y sonrió, era la prueba que él fue el primero y que ella solo le pertenecía a él…

Lo siente, maldito bastardo pensó la oji-azul, Darién la tomo en brazos y bajo con ella hasta colocarla en el asiento del copiloto de un lujoso automóvil, le puso el cinturón de seguridad, puso el auto en marcha y salieron de aquel lugar.

La rubia pensó que la dejaría ir, que la llevaría a su casa, en cuanto llegara se iría con Luna… para poder olvidar, eso necesitaba olvidar, miraba por la ventana pensando que había hecho para merecer todo eso…

Serena no se dio cuenta que estaban ya a las afueras de la ciudad, había cerrado los ojos un largo tiempo analizando como había llegado a aquella situación, una mano en su rodilla la hizo sobresaltarse, miro al frente y se encontró con una impresionante mansión.

-Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar_ bajo del auto, lo rodeo y ayuda a bajar a una petrificada rubia_ Vamos conejita, te mostrare nuestra habitación para que descanses

La rubia, se alarmo "Nuestra recámara", no, no y no tenía que irse, tomándolo desprevenido empujo al pelinegro, y corrió, no llego ni siquiera a la verja de la casa, cuando fue halada del brazo

-A donde conejo

-Suéltame, suéltame_ la rubia forcejeo con todo_ Quiero irme

-No, tú no te irás _ la cargo sobre su hombro, la introdujo a la casa, y la llevo a su recámara, depositándola en la cama_ Descansa_ sin más dejo a la joven en aquella enorme habitación

**Fin del recuerdo**

El pelinegro inmovilizaba el cuerpo de la joven

-Amor se que no fui delicado, pero no sabía que era tú primera vez

-Me violaste, además me tienes aquí encerrada

-No te viole, eso se oye muy feo conejita_ acarició el cuello de la rubia con la nariz_ fui algo brusco, no me justifico pero estaba tomado

-Eres un descarado entonces como llamas a lo que me hiciste_ expreso molesta

-Hacer el amor_ mordió el lóbulo de la rubia_ Eso hicimos, y quiero repetirlo…

Es que era imbécil o que, le acaba de decir que estaba ahí, contra su voluntad la había violado, y él muy cínico le dijo "hicimos el amor". Y "quiero repetirlo", nunca que se imagino, que la intimidad fuera tan dolorosa, Mina le contaba que cuando estaba con Yaten, era increíble, tal vez sería que lo había hecho con la persona que amaba, quizás si lo hubiera hecho con Endimión las cosas serían diferentes, pero no, estaba con aquel ser que tanto despreciaba desde que lo conoció …

-Además la cena esta en el suelo_ la miro a los ojos_ creo que mereces un castigo por ser tan desobediente

-No, por favor _ suplico no quería estar con él

-No me gusta verte así de tensa relájate y disfruta_ beso sus labios_ sigues adolorida

La rubia asintió, tal vez se compadeciera de ella y la dejaría…, tenía que ganar tiempo para salir de aquel lugar

-Prometo ser gentil esta vez

El pelinegro se desnudo rápidamente, y le quitó la toalla que la cubría, la rubia forcejeo con él pero no sirvió de nada, él la tomo hasta cansarse de ella…

La rubia solo sentía dolor cada vez que la tomaba, como alguien soportaba aquello, se sentía sucia y denigrada, cada vez las ganas de morir aumentaban… la única razón que tenía era encontrar al maldito que le quito lo que más amaba y hacerlo pagar, pero estando con aquel hombre nunca lo conseguiría, a estas alturas no sabía a quién odiaba más, si a Darién o al otro ser que le arrebato lo más quería en la vida. Por su parte el pelinegro le había quitado su libertad y su dignidad como mujer.

Toma la decisión de irse con Luna y tal vez tratar de olvidar el dolor por todo lo que le fue arrebatado incluso creyó posible el hecho de olvidar, de no buscar al causante de su sufrimiento, pero eso ahora imposible, estaba atrapada y tal nunca saldría de su nuevo infierno.

Después de que el pelinegro saciara sus necesidades sonrió recordando como quedo prendado de ella… Desde ese día su vida cambio, esa inocente chica lo cautivo, y sabía que no podría vivir sin ella.

**Recuerdo**

-Malachaite a donde rayos vamos

-Quiero mostrarte, la nueva escuela donde venderemos la mercancía_ explico mientras conducía

-Eso a mí no me interesa, una escuela más, no me interesa…

-Quería que vieras la zona donde se distribuirá la mercancía _ comento

-¿Yo?, para que rayos iría a una mugrosa escuela se esa zona_ pone los ojos en blanco

- Bueno solo estamos de paso, vengo a entregar un paquete y nos vamos_ suspiro_ Después vamos a un bar o donde quieras

- Ya que no hay más remedio_ expreso fastidiado.

Llegaron a la escuela. Malachaite se estaciono frente a esta y bajo del auto, con un paquete en la mano, se dirigió a un grupo de chicos de entre 16 y 18 años, entregándoselos, Darién veía atreves de la ventana todo lo que sucedía, de pronto la respiración se le corto, saliendo de aquel plantel, una rubia hacia su aparición al parecer llevaba prisa por que salió corriendo, atravesó la calle pasando cerca, del automóvil. Y cayó estrepitosamente contra el suelo, haciendo que botara los libros que llevaba en las manos, junto con su mochila, que voló por encima de su cabeza.

De un salto el pelinegro bajo del auto para ayudarla… algo bastante extraño en él.

-Se encuentra bien_ tomo un par de libros y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Si, muchas gracias_ se sacudió un poco la falda, recogió su mochila y tomo los libros que sostenía el pelinegro, ni siquiera lo miro bien_ Gracias de nuevo y permiso

La rubia, paso a lado del joven para volver a tomar su camino, pero él, le tomo su mano libre, con este simple contacto una corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Darién se sorprendió de su reacción jamás sintió algo parecido con una mujer, pero fue algo que le gusto y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a esto que despertó esa linda criatura.

-Si quieres, te puedo acercar a donde lo desees _ le mostro el caro automóvil que estaba aparcado_ ahí se encuentra mi auto

-Lo siento pero no acostumbro hablar con extraños_ la joven se soltó_ le agradezco la ayuda pero eso es todo

-Si ese es el problema mi nombre es Darién_ le extendió la mano_ Mucho gusto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Eso no le importa_ miro el reloj de de su muñeca_ ya se me hizo tarde…

La joven salió disparada, dejando a un confundido pelinegro parado, que clase de niña actuaba así, otra ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado se hubiera montado en el automóvil sin chistar, desde ese momento quedo prendado de la rubia.

Se dirigió de nuevo al auto donde ya lo esperaba su amigo

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?_ cuestiono, el solo vio como Darién bajaba del auto para ayudar a una mocosa, eso no era su estilo de su jefe

-Mi buena acción del día_ se encogió de hombros_ Vámonos tengo hambre

El automóvil se puso en marcha, el pelinegro se giro a ver el nombre de la escuela, la verdad era que no había puesto atención de cómo llegaron a aquel lugar. El auto rodeo la calle, y de pronto la diviso la rubia ingresaba corriendo a un restaurante, dado que la luz estaba en rojo Malachaite estaba detenido frente aquel lugar.

El pelinegro pudo observar, que la joven se colocaba detrás de la barra, eso le dio a entender que ella trabajaba e aquel lugar. Buscarla no sería ningún problema.

A partir de ese día la acosaba, la seguía hacía cualquier cosa para llamar su atención….

**Fin del Recuerdo **

**-**Sabes nunca me voy a cansar de ti_ acaricio su espalda_eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, en la vida

La rubia permaneció callada, para ella él era unas de las peores cosas que le paso en la vida y cosas feas y desagradables había vivido…

-Ya estas dormida_ suspiro_ siento, que cada día que pasa te quiero más

Silencio

-Descansa conejita_ la arropo y la acerco a la curva de su cuerpo para poder abrazarla mejor, y así poder conciliar el sueño…

Darién no se arrepentía de nada, pero de ahora en adelante, buscaría la forma para que la rubia lo aceptara, quería que ella correspondiera un poco a lo que él ya sentía por ella, la necesitaba siempre a su lado, así fuera contra su voluntad, nunca la dejaría ir.

Tal vez el tiempo y la convivencia lograran que lo aceptara, sonrió pensando que tiempo era lo que le sobraba, solo era cuestión de esperar. Necesitaba que ella le entregara todo, su alma, su corazón, sus pensamientos que se volviera loca de por él como él lo estaba por ella.

-Conejo despierta… te tengo una sorpresa

-Permiso señor_ la castaña ingreso con varias bolsa_ donde las pongo

-En cualquier lado, otra cosa sirve el desayuno en el jardín

La castaña salió, y el pelinegro tomo las bolsas colocándolas sobre la cama, eran bolsas de distinguidas marcas de ropa; la rubia abrió los ojos acoplándose a la luz… y después observo todas las bolsas que había alrededor de ella

-Mira Todo lo que compre preciosa, esto solo es una muestra de todo lo que tendrás a mi lado

-No necesito todo esto, solo quiero irme

-No quiero discutir ahora, vamos a desayunar en el jardín_ tomo su mano_ en lo que Rubues quita la puerta, así que cámbiate rápido…

La rubia no dijo nada tomo una bolsa, y se puso unos jeans y una playera la más sencilla que encontró, tampoco quería estar desnuda, todo el día y menos que alguien más la viera

Salió en silencio, el ojiazul tomo su mano, la rubia desayuno en silencio

-Esto tan _ él pelinegro rompió el silencio_ nunca me imagine, así desayunando con una mujer, mi mujer…

Él se encontraba feliz, jamás creyó que compartir el desayuno con una mujer fuera tan reconfortante, tener a alguien que compartiera con él era lo que necesitaba, solo de imaginarse una vida así, una rutina forjada por ellos hacia que su corazón palpitara de alegría.

-Yo no soy tuya

-Claro que lo eres, eres mi mujer, mi amante, mi novia como lo quieras ver_ sonrió

-Novia_ murmuro solo para ella y se perdió en sus pensamientos

**Recuerdo**

Habían pasado cuatro meses, desde que huyeran de aquel lugar, vivían en un pequeño apartamento en el sur de la ciudad

-Hola ¿dónde está Mina?

-Salió con Yaten_ dejo el libro que estaba leyendo _ quieres comer prepare tú favorito

-Si gracias, por lo visto esos dos no pierden el tiempo_ tomo asiento_ tendré que hablar con seriamente con Yaten, no quiero que la vaya a lastimar, ella es muy joven e ingenua

-Vaya así que Endimión Shields, está celoso…

-No estoy celoso Serena_ torció la boca_ solamente que veo a Mina como mi hermana, y Yaten es muy mayor

-Jajajaja… no inventes solo es algunos años más grande…

-Algunos años_ murmuro, sin perder detalle de cómo la rubia preparaba todo lo necesario para su comida

Termino de comer y se dirigió al sofá

-Oye Serena, ¿tu tendrías una relación con alguien más grande…?_ pregunto nervioso, Serena se sentó a su lado

-Este yo_ lo miro nerviosa, se habría dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él_ ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Curiosidad, pero mejor olvídalo, mejor vamos a dar un paseo te parece, desde que llegamos casi no sales

-Es que tengo miedo que me encuentren…

-Ya te dije, que nada te pasar, recuerda que Yaten arreglo unos papeles para que aparezca que yo soy tú tutor, además estamos muy lejos de aquel lugar_ le sonrió_ dicen que hay un lago en el parque muy bonito, podríamos tomar un helado y….

-¿Un helado?_ halo al joven a la puerta_ vamos, que estás esperando…

Después de caminar un rato decidieron se sentaron frente a l lago, sin decir una sola palabra, el ojiverde suspiro pesadamente, y entrelazo sus manos con las de la rubia, haciendo que está se sonrojara

-Serena hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo…

-¿Qué?

-Es que no sé como la vayas a tomar… ¡rayos! Esto es más difícil de que creí_ bajo la mirada se sentía muy nervioso no sabía cómo abordar el tema

-Puedes decirme_ lo ánimo al ver que no decía nada_ confía en mí

-Bueno hay va_ cerró los ojos_ Me gustas, y quiero que seas mi novia, sé que soy mayor pero estoy enamorado ti…_ hablo rápidamente

Serena se puso del color un tomate, y quedo muda de la impresión, esto era increíble él la quería, no la veía como una hermana, era un sueño si tenía que ser un sueño…

Endimión sintió un gran nudo en el estómago, ella no lo quería de ese modo, era un idiota, ahora si la perdería… porque la rubia no decía nada, tal vez lo mejor era retractarse y decirle que olvidara lo que acababa de decir

-Creo que fue un error decírtelo así pero no podía guardarlo más tiempo, lo siento_ trato de soltar la mano de ella

-Pues yo no lo siento_ se giro para verlo a los ojos_ Yo estoy enamorada de ti_ apretó más la mano del moreno

-¿Cómo?... eso quiere decir que tú que yo, que nosotros….

- Si Endimión quiero ser tu novia _ sonrió

-¿De verdad me quieres?, no estoy soñando_ la rubia coloco sus manos sobre sus mejillas y lo miro fijamente

-Te quiero_ el pelinegro junto sus labios en un beso tierno cargado de amor y esperanzas, una muestra del gran futuro que tenían juntos

-Soy tan feliz princesa, te quise desde el día en que te vi, te me colaste en lo más profundo de mí…

-Endimión_ susurro

Después de caminar varias horas por aquel parque tomados de las manos y de darse algunos besos llegaban a su casa con una sonrisa que no les cabía en la cara, se sentían tan dichosos…

-¿Dónde andaban?

-Fuimos al parque, y él que debería preguntar en donde andabas sería yo Mina Aino

-Vamos Endy_ puso ojos de borrego a medio morir_ No seas gruñón, además no tiene nada de malo salir con mi novio

La rubia inmediatamente se tapo la boca, olvido él no lo sabía ahora si se había metido en problemas Endimión era muy sobreprotector con ella la veía como una niña pequeña.

-Tú novio_ gritó_ pero me va oír, que se ha creído…

-Oye, ¿por qué están tomados de la mano?_ los miro curiosa, desde que entraron no se soltaron

Mina los miro con sospecha, había interrumpido a Endimión para evitar hablarle de su noviazgo con el peli plateado, pero al ver como los dos se ponían rojos y bastante nerviosos, eso no era normal en Shields, esto aumento la curiosidad de la rubia

- ¿Qué le ocultan a la Diosa del Amor?

-Bueno de todas maneras te vas a enterar_ murmuro el pelinegro_ Serena y yo somos novios

-¿Qué?... no lo puedo creer_ los abrazo muy al estilo de Mina_ soy tan feliz por ustedes

-Mina suéltanos, nos vas a asfixiar

-Ya, ya, haber si le quitas lo antipático Serena_ los soltó_ un momento me estas regañando por mi noviazgo con Yaten, desde cuando son novios, ¿por qué me lo ocultaron?

-Somos novios desde hoy Mina_ comento una radiante rubia

-Ahh, eso quiere decir que dormirán juntos….

Mina y Serena compartían, la cama matrimonial, mientras que Endimión dormía en un sofá-cama

-Mina!_ gritaron escandalizados

-No me griten, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una tontería, yo y Yaten…._ se mordió el labio inferior

-Tú y Yaten que Aino_ el pelinegro estaba molesto

-Nada_ jugaba con los dedos de las manos_ ya basta de hablar de mí, cuéntame Serena como se te declaro, o tú te le declaraste, cuenten, cuenten…

El pelinegro cambio de tema volviendo a lo que para él era importante en ese momento, por qué ese par le había ocultado el noviazgo de Mina, y en cuanto al peli plateado ya ajustaría cuentas con él

-Cuanto tiempo llevas con ese traidor

-Amor no es ningún traidor_ abrazo a su novio, necesitaba tranquilizarlo porque el pelinegro enojado se trasformaba de su bello príncipe al ogro malo del cuento

-Tú los sabías, par de pequeñas mentirosas

-No te enojes con sere, yo le pedí que no te lo digiera, llevo 2 meses con Yaten_ para aligerar la cosas comento_ Seguros que no dormirán juntos

-No Mina, eso ocurrirá cuando mi Serena y yo estemos casados

Las rubias suspiraron, Mina en especial no podía creer que Endimión fuera tan anticuado, ella era más expresiva y por supuesto su intimidad con Yaten no se quedaba atrás. Mientras que Serena lo veía con tanto romanticismo, recordaba que su mamá le contaba cuentos de princesas que llegaban de blanco al altar, y al parecer su adorado príncipe cumpliría con ese sueño…

**Fin del Recuerdo**

.

.

.

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo

Yesqui2000: Así Malachaite tuvo mucho que ver pero Darién también contribuyo

Conyta MoonLight: Si Darién estaba tomado, a ver qué pasa más adelante

Usagi Moon: No la deja ir por qué la ama

Chisty de Chiba: Toda falta descubrir algunas cosas más,

Barbielove: En esta parte de3 la historia odiaremos a Darién tal vez más adelante lo perdonemos no lo sé

Y Gracias a todas aquellas personitas que leen mi historia y también a las que le dieron Follow mil gracias Besitos nos vemos en próximo capítulo


	4. Una Declaración y ¿Una Huída?

**Capítulo 4**

**Una Declaración y ¿Una Huída?**

Después de que recordara como su amado se le había declarado sonrió bobamente, anhelando su presencia.

Pero ahora la realidad la golpeaba de lleno, nunca llegaría al altar como se lo había imaginado, y menos lo haría con ese, el matrimonio para ella era sagrado un vinculo que solo se debe realizar por amor y respeto a esa persona que le entregas el corazón, y ella ya lo había entregado aunque su amor ahora fuese imposible; Pero de algo estaba segura cuando lo volviera a encontrar a su amado esta vez sería para siempre…

El pelinegro la miro curioso desde que le dijo que ella era su mujer, su amante o novia la rubia permaneció callada, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que un momento sonrió, tenía la vista fija en la nada pero esa sonrisa basto para que Darién creyese que estaba avanzando con ella, nada más alejado de la realidad ya que la rubia recordaba a otro, añoraba el contacto de su amado…

-En que piensas conejita_ tomo una de sus manos y la beso, este contacto ocasiono que la rubia volviera a la realidad_ ¿sabes?, tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Ella lo miro extrañada, de que rayos estaba hablando…

-Deberías hacerlo siempre_ acaricio su mano gentilmente_ cuéntame de tu vida no se mucho de ti y quiero saber todo de la mujer que quiero…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?_ paso por alto la frase de la "mujer que quiero"

-No lo sé_ acerco más su silla a la de ella_ tus padres donde están

-Muertos_ desvió su mirada aun le dolía recordar a aquello

-Lo siento amor, y esa amiga tuya la que siempre estaba contigo como chicle_ recordó a la otra rubia que en más de una ocasión interrumpió sus intentos por acercarse a Serena

-Muerta_ comento con pesar en su voz

-Pero cómo es posible, estaba enferma…_ el pelinegro solo estuvo fuera un mes y aquella hiperactiva rubia se veía bastante saludable, la recordaba saltado por todo el restaurante y saliendo de la nada para arruinar todo lo que planeaba para convencer a Serena de salir con él.

- Un accidente_ cerró los ojos y logro liberar su mano para entrelazarlas en su regazo

-Lo lamento_ rozo su rostro con el dorso de su mano_ No tienes hermanos, más familia

-Nada_ comento fría_ eso te hace feliz ¿No?, no tengo a nadie que me busque, no tengo a nadie

-Por supuesto que no me alegra tu dolor _ tomo su rostro con las manos_ Pero ya no estás sola, ahora yo soy tu familia, yo siempre estaré para cuidar de ti mi conejita

-Prefiero no tener nada_ de un movimiento brusco se levanto y camino por el jardín para alejarse, se dejo caer cerca de la verja anhelando poder salir, fijo su vista fuera de esta, nadie pasaba por aquel lugar nadie a quien pedir ayuda, logro divisar a varios hombres a los alrededores seguramente guardaespaldas del pelinegro, ya que todos se encontraban armados, sus esperanzas de escapar eran nulas.

En esta ocasión Darién no la siguió tal vez debería darle algo de espacio para que se acostumbrara, claro que mando a Rubeus para que la vigilara, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Ya había trascurrido algunas horas y la rubia no regresaba a la casa, por lo que decidió ir a buscarla al jardín, era extraño para él nunca había tenido la necesidad de estar con alguien, apenas se separaba de ella y ya necesitaba tenerla a su lado. En tanto la rubia permanecía en el mismo lugar

-Vamos a dentro_ la levanto_ está enfriando, te puedes enfermar

.

.

Habían trascurrido ya dos meses desde que se encontraba en aquel lugar, se sentía desesperada; Durante el primer mes cada vez que el pelinegro la tomaba, solo sentía dolor ya que siempre se ponía tensa y trataba de forcejar para que no la hiciera suya, el mes siguiente de dio por vencida no tenía caso seguir luchando dejaba que le hiciera todo lo que quisiera ella simplemente era una muñeca lánguida en manos de Darién sencillamente se bloqueaba imaginaba que no se encontraba en ese sitio.

Esto fue para Darién fue una señal de que la rubia lo estaba aceptando creyó que al no luchar ella también lo disfrutaba como lo hacía él, sentía que se acercaba a su objetivo que ella lo amara. El joven durante todo ese tiempo se desvivió por atender a la rubia aunque ella casi no le dirigía la palabra cuando tenían alguna conversación ella solo contestaba con monosílabos. Además le preocupaba él hecho de que tenía que volver a hacerse cargo del negocio, no podía dejar más tiempo a Malachaite a cargo le había dicho que se tomaría unos días y ya llevaba dos meses fuera del negocio aunque el platinado lo mantenía informado, ya era momento de que regresara

El pelinegro la llevo, a la sala la rubia no había dicho palabra alguna desde que fue por ella al jardín la rubia pasaba la mayor parte del día en ese lugar…

-Sabes te tengo otra sorpresa_ la rubia lo miro inexpresivamente_ tal vez te sientas sola en esta casa y habrá veces que yo no esté aquí ya sabes estere trabajando

-¿Y?, eso no cambia el hecho que este aquí encerrada

-No discutiré ese punto ahora_ fue interrumpido, por Lita que anunciaba la llegada de alguien

-Señor, la Srita., que esperaba ya llego

-Hazla pasar_ acto seguido el ojiazul se cambio de lugar para quedar al lado de la rubia toma su mano con firmeza para que esta no lo soltara.

-Buenas tardes_ Una mujer de unos 25 años de edad, bastante atractiva, era blanca alta, su cabello verdoso llegaba hasta su cintura y unos ojos cafés enigmáticos, se notaba las curvas que poseía la mujer

-Srita. Black_ saludo con un movimiento de cabeza_ ella es mi mujer Serena, usted se encargara de hacerle compañía, arreglarla_ miro a su rubia_ cosa que no le será muy difícil

La peli verde fue contratada, para atender todo lo relacionado con Serena en cuestiones de su arreglo especialmente, Darién quería que su mujer siempre se viera hermosa, tal vez si ella viera como procuraba por su bienestar comenzaría a ganarse su amor.

-Un gusto conocerla Sra._ la peli verde saludo_ si gusta puede llamarme Esmeralda

La rubia analizo a la peli verde, desde que entro le había visto dirigirle miradas a Darién, tal vez ella sería de ayuda para salir de ahí, pero tenía que ser cautelosa no se podría confiar así en ella podía percibir la mirada fría hacia ella, una mirada de envidia, si ella supiera que no tenía nada que envidiarle.

-En ese caso puede llamarme Serena_ la rubia sonrió

-Nada de eso_ interrumpió el pelinegro_ La llamara Sra. Entendió

La peli verde se sintió nerviosa, el tono autoritario con que lo dijo la sobresalto, en tanto Serena resoplo molesta pero no dijo nada más.

-Bien Srita. Black eso esto todo _ llamo a Lita_ Muéstrale donde va a dormir

-Permiso y será un placer para mi atenderla Sra._ la peli verde se retiro algo molesta por la actitud de Darién

La castaña y la nueva empleada se retiraron, para decepción de Esmeralda su cuarto estaba alejada de la casa principal, ya que los empleados como ella dormían en una pequeña casa en la parte más alejada del jardín, solo Lita y Rubeus dormían en la mansión ya que ellos podían ser llamados en cualquier momento para atender a las ordenes de su jefe, de ahí en fuera ningún otro empleado se le permitía dormir en la casa principal.

-Parece muy joven la señora_ la peli verde necesitaba más información, no le sería difícil deshacerse de esa mocosa pensaba soberbiamente, solo era cuestión de hacerla quedar mal frente al atractivo pelinegro

-Si así es_ comento la castaña, mientras ingresaba a la casa para decirle cual sería su habitación_ póngase cómoda

Lita ya se retiraba pero la joven la detuvo

-Espera, me gustaría que fuésemos amigas_ le sonrió_ ya que prácticamente conviviremos todos los días

-Claro_ la ayudo a desempacar_ cuéntame de ti tienes novio familia

-No tengo novio, y mi familia se encuentra en otro país

-Ya, pues debe ser difícil separarte de ellos

-La verdad no quería, distanciarme un poco_ hizo una pausa_ hace cuanto se caso el Sr.

-No están casados_ murmuro_ la Sra. llegó hace un par de meses

-Están muy enamorados _ la miro de reojo_ tuvieron un noviazgo largo

-No lo sé un día el Sr. Llegó con ella y eso fue todo_ guardo la maleta en el closet_ la verdad no quiero hablar de eso si el Sr. Se entera se pondrá furioso

-¿Por qué?, no estamos haciendo nada malo

-A él no le gusta que hablen de su vida privada, si me permites darte un consejo…

-Claro_ la peli verde tomo asiento en la cama

-Vi como mirabas al Sr., si no quieres problemas no te hagas ilusiones con él

-No sé de que hablas_ fingió demencia, acaso era tan obvia.

-El Sr. Jamás había se comporto como lo hace con la Sra.

-No entiendo

-No te ofendas el traía mujeres como tú_ a la peli verde se ilumino la mirada tal vez si tenía alguna esperanza_ bonitas, pero solo un par de horas, ya sabes…

La joven asintió, y la miro animándola a que continuara

-Pero jamás alguien se quedo a dormir solo ella_ desvió la mirada_ él Sr. Parece tan enamorado de ella se nota en su mirada se ilumina cuando la tiene cerca

-Ya, pero ella se ve muy joven_ su voz notaba decepción_ ¿qué edad tiene el Sr. Y ella?

-El Sr tiene 26 años y pues ella no lo sé tal vez 18 o 19 años, tal vez menos

-Tal vez esta encaprichado por su juventud se llevan casi 10 años…

-Si quieres conservar tu trabajo no te metas_ se dirigió a hacia la puerta_ No creo sea un capricho está vez, y no vuelvas a preguntar nada acerca de la vida del jefe…

Sin más la castaña salió dejando a una pensativa joven, de verdad no tendría oportunidad tampoco quería perder su trabajo, era un buen puesto solo atender a esa chiquilla y el sueldo era bastante generoso y tampoco tenía ganas de volver con su familia le gustaba su independencia. Pero aquel atractivo hombre la impacto, era un gran partido guapo, rico qué más podía pedir. Ya vería como era la relación entre esos dos y decidiría como actuar.

Se arreglaría para impresionar a Darién, sabía que era bonita, si bien la rubia no se quedaba atrás no era más que una mocosa comparada con ella…

.

.

.

-Que te pareció la Srita. Black mi amor_ la abrazo por los hombros_ la contrate para que te peine, maquille te oriente en cuestiones de moda ya sabes todas esas cosas…

-Ya lo decidiste o no_ puso los ojos en blanco

-Cuando, ya estés acostumbrada a mí, saldremos de compras ¿Te gustaría?_ tal vez si le hacía ver que no estaría encerrada siempre, lo empezaría a relajarse.

-Creo ya me compraste suficiente ropa_ expreso con sarcasmo

-Nunca será suficiente para que tú seas feliz querida_ beso sus labios sorprendiéndola

La rubia sintió algo extraño con ese beso, pero eso no era posible tal vez solo fue el recuerdo de Endimión si eso tenía que ser. Ya que en esta ocasión la beso dulcemente y no como siempre lo hacía desesperado y bruscamente.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el joven de ojos azul zafiro dispuso todo para que su amada Serena desayunara con él mando que preparaban toda clase de fruta, panes, jugos, café, té, para que viera como se desvivía para que ella fuera feliz, y a la vez que era lo que le gustaba más quería y necesitaba conocer sus gustos. Durante esos meses la rubia había bajado consideradamente de peso y eso le preocupaba no quería que se enfermara…

En tanto la peli verde se vestía provocativamente, para impresionar a su Jefe, desayuno rápidamente y se dirigió a la casa principal

.

.

-Amor vamos ya esta él desayuno vamos

La rubia lo siguió sin el menor ánimo tomo asiento y fijo su vista en toda la comida que tenía frente a ella, lo primero que pensó fue que ese tipo era un despilfarrador lo que ella o cualquiera de los niños del orfanato hubieran dado por comer algo de esa mesa, claro después de que huyo de aquel sitio comía mejor, pero eso de la mesa era una exageración, sin decir nada tomo algo de fruta y jugo.

El pelinegro la veía fijamente al menos ya comía sin que prácticamente la obligara, quizás ese era otro avance, y tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a estar con él, aunque sabía que le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer. Se disponía a hacerle la plática a su hermosa mujer quería saber más de su vida, cuando una campante joven hacía su aparición pavoneándose para hacerse notar.

-Buenos días Sr. Sra._ miro fijamente al pelinegro

-Srita. Black buenos días_ Darién volvió su vista a la joven y miro detenidamente su atuendo, costaba de una minifalda y una blusa demasiado ajustada, suspiro estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de mujeres, que buscaban llamar su atención, no era tonto se percato de las miradas que le dirigía esa mujer y no estaba dispuesto a que por culpa de ella Serena creyera que no le daría su lugar como señora de esa la casa, o que arruinara sus intentos de enamorarla, por un capricho de Esmeralda, suficientes obstáculos tenía ya para encima lidiar con ella.

En tanto la peli verde se sentía que podría obtener lo que se había propuesto se imagino ingenuamente, al ver que el ojiazul la miraba, solo era cuestión de esperar el momento preciso para demostrarle que ella podría darle más que esa chiquilla. Nunca se espero lo que el pelinegro le dijo…

-Srita Black, su atuendo es bastante inapropiado creí que tenía más clase

La chica sintió como si le arrogaran un balde de agua fría, se ruborizo y agacho la mirada; En tanto Serena sonrió lado, esto no estaba saliendo como ella quería esa mujer fue muy obvia al mostrar sus intenciones, pero a la vez le gusto como había reaccionado el pelinegro no entendía muy bien el porqué de ese sentimiento.

-Yo… lo siento_ no sabía dónde meter la cabeza de la vergüenza que sentía

-Dígale a la Lita que le consiga un uniforme, mientras esté trabajando lo usara, y le pido que no vaya a sugerirle un atuendo a si mi mujer…

Y para rematar Serena salió con un comentario, coronando como si fuera la cereza del pastel de humillación a aquella mujer

-Yo jamás me vestiría así_ tomo un poco de jugo, la peli verde ardía de rabia tal vez lo mejor sería irse jamás se había sentido tan humillada

-Lo sé conejita_ la miro con dulzura _ es algo que me gusta ti, pero creí que la Srita. Tenía mejores gustos para encargarse y orientarte para que siempre lucieras perfecta aunque para mí ya lo eres

La rubia no comento nada y se dispuso a seguir desayunando, de pronto recordó como llego ahí, y nuevamente la furia la invadió; En tanto la peli verde salió prácticamente corriendo disculpándose, para irse a cambiar

En cuanto se vio de nuevo a solas con su bella ojiazul

-Hoy saldremos a cenar fuera_ coloco una mano en la rodilla de la rubia_ Veras que te encantara el lugar a donde iremos

La rubia se ilumino la mirada, salir esa era su oportunidad de escapar, no tendría otra oportunidad mejor debía ser inteligente y no levantar sospechas de sus planes.

En tanto Darién imagino que estaba ilusionada por salir con él si seguía por ese camino pronto lograría su cometido.

-Porque cenaremos fuera_ hablo la rubia algo sorprendida

-Eres bastante despistada amor hoy es tú cumpleaños_ le sonrió y la abrazo_ Felicidades Coneja hoy cumples la mayoría de edad

-¿Cómo te enteraste de que era mi cumpleaños?_ estaba sorprendida ella no se lo dijo

-Tengo mis fuentes aunque debería estar molesto por no decirme algo tan importante como tu cumpleaños

A la rubia se le obscureció la mirada, en primer lugar ni siquiera recordaba que fuese su cumpleaños, ni siquiera sabía en qué día vivía, después esa fecha le traía recuerdos agridulces, no quería pensar en ello no por el momento.

-Hey, que paso hermosa_ el pelinegro noto el cambio en su mirada_ No te gusta cumplir años, no te preocupes te tengo un regalo te va encantar, pero te lo daré en la cena

El día trascurrió, entre sorpresas por parte del pelinegro hacia ella. Un par de horas antes de salir mando por Esmeralda para que arreglara a Serena, el se cambió en el cuarto contiguo.

Esmeralda le hizo una trenza de forma que su cabello se recogía como una cola de lado hecha por la trenza, la maquillo naturalmente, el pelinegro había mandado traer un vestido negro a la rodilla, era pegado al cuerpo la rubia se calzo con unas zapatillas plateadas de tiras, Esmeralda había sugerido que se pusiera un hermoso collar de perlas, pero se negó a quitarse la cadenita que prendía de su cuello, la peli verde no entendía porque quería traer esa baratija.

-Le quedaría perfecto Sra._ Rodo los ojos sin que la rubia la viera

-Dije que no, no pienso quitármela

En ese momento entro el pelinegro a la habitación escucho a la rubia alzar la voz, algo extraño ya que jamás le había gritado a un empleado

-¿Qué le ha dicho a mi mujer para molestarla de esa forma?_ miro duramente a la joven, pero en cuanto vio a Serena que lucía espectacularmente su respiración se corto por un momento

-Nada señor_ bajo la mirada no estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran duramente_ solo le sugería que el collar de perlas le sentaría mejor

-Por qué no quieres usar ese collar amor acoso no te gusta

-No pienso quitarme este_ la rubia tomo su cadena entre las manos

-Ese no es problema usaras los dos_ el pelinegro tomo el collar y se disponía a ponérselo

-Sr. Eso no será bien tiene quitarse ese_ señalo la insignificante cadena_ para que luzca el collar

-No creo haberle pedido su opinión señorita_ abrocho el collar_ si la Sra. no se lo quiere quitar no lo hará

Giro a la rubia para ver como quedo…

-Te vez hermosa, simplemente perfecta_ por primera vez la rubia se sonrojo por uno de sus comentarios

La peli verde estaba molesta pensó que esta sería una oportunidad para hacerla quedar mal, quien prefería traer esa porquería a el fino collar de perlas, solamente esa tonta pensó, resoplo y salió de la habitación antes de que el pelinegro la fuera a correr, ya había demostrado que era muy grosero con ella, aunque aun tenia esperanza en conquistarlo.

.

.

El restaurante al que la llevo era muy elegante, había reservado un privado. El mesero los guio a su mesa. Darién pidió por ella después de comer el pelinegro mando pedir una botella de _champagne sirvió dos copas y le paso un a la rubia_

_-Por ti hermosa_ levanto la copa_ por nuestro futuro juntos._

_El joven bebió, en cambio la rubia ni siquiera toco la copa, desde que llego disimuladamente había observado el lugar para ver cuál sería la mejor ruta de escape, sabía que tenía buscar la salida de empleados, porque en la entrada se encontraban los guardaespaldas del moreno._

_-¿Qué sucede amor? Porque no brindas conmigo_

_-Es que yo tomo alcohol_ se fijo donde estaba la entrada de la cocina, sonrió estaba muy cerca del baño para damas, esto sería más fácil de lo que se imagino_

_-Solo por hoy, anda hazlo por mí_ levanto su copa la rubia decidió aceptar, si se portaba arisca el joven la vigilaría más y eso era algo que no estaba en sus planes debía hacer que el pelinegro bajara la guardia solo así podría escapar._

_-Salud_ Murmuro la rubia_

_-Por ti y por mi_ chocaron ligeramente las copas_

_En ese momento un gran arreglo de rosas rojas, fue llevado a la mesa de la pareja Darién se levanto y para tomarlas se acerco a Serena, poniendo una de sus rodillas en el suelo_

_-Son para ti conejita_ las puso en su regazo_ Feliz Cumpleaños_

_El pelinegro busco dentro de su saco, una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en forma de corazón, lo abrió y se lo mostro a la rubia, dentro había un hermoso anillo era un diamante rosa en forma de corazón, era una pieza simplemente exquisita_

_-Este anillo amor es para sellar mi compromiso contigo _ toma la mano izquierda de la rubia y deslizo la sortija en el dedo anular con delicadeza_ nos casemos en cuanto tengamos todos listo_

_Coloco sus manos en la cara de la rubia y la beso dulcemente_

_Por su parte la rubia sintió un nudo en estomago, esto no podría estar pasando precisamente el ese día, su mente se traslado a un día como ese su cumpleaños, pero tiempo atrás ese día creyó que estallaría en felicidad…_

_**Recuerdo**_

_-Feliz cumpleaños Princesa_ Endimión despertaba a Serena, había arreglado el pequeño departamento con globos y algunas rosas._

_-Vamos Serena levántate, Endimión hizo de desayunar y ya tengo hambre_

_Serena abrió los ojos y sonrió, acepto el abrazo de Mina, que se le había cruzado al pelinegro para ser la primera en felicitar a la rubia, después que separa de ella, y ahora si el joven logro abrazar a su querida novia._

_El ojiverde, la atendió quería que ese día fuera especial, llevo a la rubia de paseo fueron a un parque de diversiones, se subieron casi a todos los juegos el pelinegro vio una cabina donde se toman fotos instantáneas y sin dudarlo se dirigió a ella, se tomaron varias fotos._

_Pero el día aun no terminaba y todavía faltaba el regalo que con recelo guardaba el ojiverde. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando llevo a la rubia al parque, aquel lugar donde se sentían en paz frente al lago el lugar preferido de ambos, Endimión suspiro antes de hablar, tomo con cuidado las manos de Serena y esta se giro para verlo de frente._

_-Princesa quiero decirte que estoy muy feliz que formes parte de mi vida, que eres lo más hermoso que tengo en la vida_

_A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, entendía lo que sentía por que para ella él significaba lo mismo. El pelinegro saco de la bolsa de su pantalón una cadenita en forma de corazón, que se habría…, dentro había una fotografía de los dos sonriendo, foto claro que se tomaron en el parque de diversiones._

_-Se que se acostumbra dar un anillo, pero yo quería que llevaras esta cadenita para que siempre tengas la imagen de nosotros cerca de tu corazón_

_-Endimión_ un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas_ Tú siempre estarás en mi corazón _

_-Lo sé, pero esta cadenita es el símbolo de mi compromiso contigo…_

_La rubia miro la cadenita en foto los lucía radiantes, pero dentro de esta había algo grabado "Te amo y siempre estaré contigo"_

_-Con esto quiero pedirte que seas mi esposa, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?_ el joven estaba nervioso_

_-Sí_ y la rubia busco sus labios, después de deshacer el beso el pelinegro le coloco la cadenita_

_-Se que no es mucho pero te prometo, que después te comprare un anillo como se debe_

_-No es necesario esta cadenita siempre será la muestra de nuestro compromiso, de nuestro amor_

_Sin más ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un beso, a diferencia de los otros este fue un poco más apasionado, pero el pelinegro retomo un poco el control respetaría a Serena hasta llegar al altar…_

_-No sabes lo feliz que me haces al haber aceptado convertirte en mi esposa_ la miro con adoración_ trabajare mucho para que en cumplas la mayoría de edad podamos casarnos_

_-Te amo_ susurro junto a su boca_

_-Yo más, jamás te dejare siempre buscare la manera de encontrarte de estar a tu lado_

_-Júralo_

_- Te lo juro mi princesa siempre estaré para ti_

_**Fin del Recuerdo**_

_Como era curioso el destino precisamente Darién, le da un anillo de compromiso en la misma fecha que Endimión le propuso lo mismo un tiempo atrás. Esto ocasiona que Serena reviviera aquellos momentos con su adorado Endy. Un nudo en su garganta se formo, y trato de controlarse para no dejar salir las lágrimas, después de recordar lo vivido con la persona que amaba decidió que tenía escapar_

_También le dolió recordar que, él finalmente la dejo le juro que siempre estaría a su lado, y fue el único juramento que él pelinegro no cumplió…_

_-Mande pedir tu traje de novia a Francia_ la rubia reacciono_ es un vestido digno de una reina como tú_

_Serena lo miro por un segundo tenía que disculparse para levantarse un momento y así poder escapar, en tanto Darién no sabía que más decirle desde que le dio el anillo la rubia permaneció mortalmente callada, necesitaba que mostrara alguna reacción a la noticia desde luego esa reacción debía ser positiva._

_-Si no lo quieres puedes escoger él que más te agrade, la fiesta será inolvidable_ le sonrió_

_-El vestido que elegiste está bien para mí_ sonrió forzadamente_

_-Veraz que te va encantar_ el joven estaba más animado_

_-Tengo que ir un momento al tocador_ se levanto segura para que él no sospechara _

_Darién dudo por un segundo, pero recordó que su escolta se encontraba en la entrada del lugar vigilando cualquier movimiento, así que ella no huiría de ahí sin ser vista por ellos._

_Serena se dirigió al baño con paso calmado, sabía que el pelinegro la seguía con la mirada, entro al baño y se recargo en la puerta, estaba demasiado nerviosa y si no se tranquilizaba esto simplemente no iba a funcionar si sus nervios la traicionarían, pensó las cosas con calma si lograba salir del restaurante sin ser vista que haría estaba segura que Darién la buscaría como loco, ahora bien no llevaba nada consigo ni un miserable centavo, de pronto se vio reflejada en el espejo, el collar su rostro se ilumino la vendería con que le dieran para el pasaje a otra ciudad bastaría, se cambiaría el nombre, todo lo que fuera necesario para que no la reconociera_

_._

_._

_-Es algo extraña la relación del Sr. Con esa niña_

_-Bastante rara Srita. Esmeralda_

_-Disculpa Rubeus, pero como es su relación _ le sonrió sin con Lita no consiguió nada quizás con él sí_ ya sabes para, para poder tener una mejor relación con la Sra._

_-Pues veras se ve que él Sr. La quiere mucho, pero…_

_-¿Pero?_

_-Es extraño hasta hace unos días la Sra. permanecía encerrada en la habitación_

_-No le gusta salir_

_- No eso no, él Sr. era el que la mantenía bajo llave…_ Rubeus le conto como se le tenía que servir la comida en loza de plástico, como tuvo quitar la puerta del baño, y sobre todo la actitud ausente de la rubia._

_Esmeralda comenzaba a hacerse una idea de los que sucedía, lo que no le cuadraba muy bien era como un joven tan apuesto tenía que recurrir a mantener a esa chiquilla sosa para su gusto, encerrada pudiendo tener a cualquier mujer dispuesta a complacerlo, una mujer como ella claro._

_En eso apareció Lita, para que Rubeus la ayudara con algunas cosas de la casa, en cuanto la vio la peli verde se despidió y se dirigió a su recámara, la verdad era que no quería otro sermón de la castaña._

_-¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Esmeralda?_ Lita sospechaba que Esmeralda tramaba algo, y quería evitar problemas, si fuera necesario hablaría con su jefe, la verdad era que sentía pena por la rubia la joven no sonreía, su miraba no tenía ese brillo especial de una mujer enamorada, pero estimaba su jefe, sabía que era un delincuente, pero a ella la había ayudado cuando nadie más lo hizo eso era algo que siempre le agradecería y por lo mismo no deseaba que por culpa de esa mujer el pelinegro tuviera problemas, no estaba de acuerdo en la forma que la rubia llegó a la casa, pero la forma en que él la miraba era como si su vida dependería de aquella chiquilla, y si Esmeralda solo llego a ese lugar para atormentar más a la rubia y con eso crear una relación más tensa entre la pareja ella no lo iba a permitir._

_-Sólo me pregunto sobre la relación de los señores_

_-Espero que no le hayas contado nada…_

_-Pues ni que fuera un secreto como conviven esos dos_ se defendió un poco de la castaña que lo miraba molesta_

_-No seas idiota, sabes que esa mujer anda tras el Sr., y si él se entera que andas hablando de su vida te pondrá de patitas en la calle, o algo peor…_ la castaña se retiraba_

_-Espera no le digas nada al jefe, te prometo que no le volveré a contar nada a Esmeralda_ rogó, la castaña asintió_ En que quieres que te ayude_ los dos se dispusieron a seguir con sus labores._

_._

_._

_._

_Por suerte para la rubia un grupo de mujeres ingreso al baño, esto era lo que ella estaba esperando en cuanto salieran se colaría entre ellas y se dirigiría a la cocina para salir por la puerta de servicio._

_El grupo de mujeres salió entre platicas y risas del baño la rubia se escabullo entre ellas, la puerta de la cocina no estaba muy lejos así que cuando paso delante de esta se metió rápidamente, suspiro pesadamente la primera parte de su plan funciono un mozo le toco el hombro haciendo que su corazón por poco sufriera un paro cardiaco._

_-Disculpe Srita. Esta zona es solo de empleados_

_-Si lo sé solo quería felicitar al chef _ mintió, tenía que ganar tiempo aun no ubicaba la puerta de salida_

_-Oh muy bien_ el joven la guio hasta donde se encontraba el jefe de la cocina_

_Serena intercambio algunos elogios con el cocinero era un señor de mediana edad muy amable, la rubia aprovecho esto_

_-Discúlpeme pero el calor de aquí me sofoco un poco, donde puedo tomar un poco de aire_

_-Por aquí Srita._ el chef la llevo la puerta trasera que daba aún callejón, nada más perfecto para la rubia_ la dejare un momento tengo que regresar para dejar instrucciones_

_La rubia asintió, el señor ingreso de nuevo a la cocina. Serena sonrió triunfalmente, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, corrió por el callejón hasta la avenida logro observar de lejos a la escolta de Darién, cuidadosamente se escabullo entre la gente que pasaba se dio cuenta que con los zapatos que llevaba no llegaría lejos se los quito para poder caminar más rápido…_

_El pelinegro estaba algo desesperado porque se tardaba tanto la ojiazul en el baño, sin esperar un segundo más se dirigió a este, en ese momento una mujer del servicio salía_

_-Disculpe le podría ver si mi esposa se encuentra bien_

_-Lo siento Sr., pero adentro no hay nadie_ la mujer acaba de asear el baño_

_-Como que no hay nadie_ sin esperar ingreso furioso al baño_ Serena, Serena_ grito _

_Salió hecho una furia del baño donde diablos se había metido, en ese momento el mozo se acero a la mujer de limpieza, esta le explico lo sucedido_

_-Discúlpeme Sr., pero su esposa es una joven rubia_ el pelinegro asintió_

_-¿Dónde está?_ el muchacho le explico que la rubia había ido a felicitar al chef, Darién se tranquilizo un poco, pero en cuanto el cocinero le dijo que dejo a la joven, en la puerta para que tomara algo de aire y que en cuanto regreso esta ya no estaba imaginándose que había vuelto a su mesa, el pelinegro maldijo en voz alta. Salió de ahí como alma que lleva que el diablo_

_-Para eso les pago bola de imbéciles _ le grito a los guardaespaldas_ donde demonios esta mi mujer, muévanse y encuéntrenla…_

_Los hombres se miraron unos a otros sin saber que era lo que sucedía, la rubia no salió por la puerta principal la habrían visto, Darién les grito unas cuantas cosas más y se subió a su auto la encontraría como fuese, los hombres abordaron las dos camioneta que estaban estacionadas, sabían que no podían regresar sin haber encontrado a Serena._

_En tanto la rubia, había corrido ya varias calles no sabía muy bien a dónde dirigirse, logro divisar una pequeña iglesia, ahí pasaría la noche mañana ya vería como salir de aquel lugar sin ser descubierta al día siguiente. _

_Tanto Darién como su escolta habían dado varias vueltas alrededor de la zona, y no encontraban nada por su parte él se encontraba furioso como permitió que esa rubia lo engañara, pero esto no volvería a suceder de eso estaba seguro, su auto dio vuelta y paso junto a una pequeña iglesia, justo cuando la rubia iba entrando…._

_._

_._

_._

_**Logrará verla o Serena podrá escapar….**_

**Yesqui2000: Quizás y logre escapar**

**Naira Moon: Tal vez Jedaite si tenga algo que ver**

**Diana Patricia de Kou: Gracias por seguir esta historia creo que lo Darién siente es una combinación de ambas**

_**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia le mando un beso**_

_**Serenity06**_


	5. Oportunidad y un Encuentro

Los personajes de Sailor Moon son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 5**

**Oportunidad y un Encuentro **

Serena estaba algo alterada en cuanto entro a la iglesia, toda la adrenalina producida por la fuga comenzaba a bajar, su cuerpo se estremeció y se dejo caer en una las bancas del lugar fijo su vista en el techo, y agradeció haber podido librarse del pelinegro, en los últimos días se había sentido extraña con la cercanía de Darién ya no sentía ese odio hacia el joven cosa que le angustiaba ella no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera desprecio y odio al ojiazul, pero ya no pensaría en eso estaba lejos de él y con un poco de suerte no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

El auto de Darién paso de largo, estaba furioso pero también mortificado si no la encontraba, no sabía que sería de él la necesitaba a su lado.

Uno de los guardaespaldas creyó ver una cabellera rubia que ingresaba en aquel recinto.

-Detente voy a verificar algo y te llamo_ le pidió al tipo que iba conduciendo, este se detuvo_

El sujeto llego a grandes zancadas y sonrió ya la había encontrado, tomo su celular

-Aquí está la muñequita avísale al jefe_ tomo asiento varias bancas detrás de ella esta vez no la perdería de vista

-Seguro_ la voz al otro lado de línea_ No quiero cometer otro error

-Muy seguro_ colgó y espero que él pelinegro apareciera o recibir alguna otra indicación

Su compañero llamo inmediatamente a Darién

-Sr. la encontramos

-¿Dónde? _el tipo le dio la información_ voy para allá no la pierdan de vista

Sin más el pelinegro colgó, y piso el acelerador, no estaría tranquilo hasta tenerla en entres sus brazos llego en menos de cinco minutos, y ahí ya lo esperaban el resto de la escolta

-Donde esta Alan_ pregunto en cuanto bajo del auto

-Está adentro vigilando a la Sra._ informo unos de los hombres

-Bien_ sin esperar más se dirigió al encuentro de su rubio tormento, cuando entro al primero que vio fue a Alan, este le señalo donde estaba sentada la rubia, suspiro aliviado no la volvería a perder de vista.

En tanto la rubia se había tranquilizado un poco, estaba limpiando un poco sus pies con las manos sacudiendo el exceso de tierra al haber estado caminando descalza por varias calles, los tenía un poco lastimados pero no le importaba ahora era libre…

Darién camino lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada, después de decirle a Alan que lo esperara afuera, sonrió esa niña le había dado el susto de su vida pero ahora la vigilaría estrictamente no habría consideraciones. Inhalo profundamente al estar detrás de Serena, levanto la mano y la coloco sobre el hombro de su amada.

-Con que ahora jugamos a las escondidas_ la voz del pelinegro retumbo en los oídos de la rubia.

En cuanto Serena sintió que alguien la tocaba se tenso pero al escuchar la voz del pelinegro todos sus sentidos se alertaron esto no podía pasar, simplemente no era justo. Con mucho cuidado giro la cabeza tal vez todo era producto del estrés que sentía…. Pero no parado detrás se encontraba Darién con una mirada sombría, estaba furioso "Demonios", que haría ahora…

-Da… Da… Darién_ tartamudeo estaba muy asustada

-En que estabas pensando coneja_ la miraba fijamente_ No entiendes que siempre te encontrare donde quiera que te escondas

La rubia se puso de pie y retrocedió un par de pasos, miro desesperada a todos lados, seguramente sus guaruras se encontraban afuera, no sabía que pasaría ahora, después de creer que por fin sería libre, el pelinegro acorto la distancia entre ellos rozo el rostro de una petrificada rubia, con este tacto la rubia cerró los ojos y se perdió en la obscuridad fueron demasiadas emociones en tan corto tiempo, de un movimiento ágil Darién la tomo en brazos y la llevo al auto, inmediatamente uno de los escoltas abrió la puerta para que Darién acomodara a Serena.

Mientras conducía rumbo a la mansión Darién no dejaba de mirar a Serena de repente se percato que tenía los pies algo lastimados, en cuanto llego tomo a la rubia y la llevo a la habitación mando llamar a Lita para que llevara todo lo necesario para curarla y alcohol para hacerla volver en sí, primero limpio y curo los pies de la rubia, tomo el alcohol y lo paso por la nariz de esta, Serena empezó a reaccionar poco a poco, frunció ligeramente la nariz y la boca, el pelinegro rio para él era lo más adorable.

Serena entreabrió los ojos parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocar su mirada en el joven que tenía enfrente, fue recordando los sucesos de ese día, maldijo por dentro no sabía cómo debía proceder, él la miraba fijamente y su rostro no le decía nada…

-No vas a decir nada_ dijo al ver que ella no decía palabra alguna _ ¿Quiero una explicación?

-Yo, yo… no sé_ balbuceaba _ solo quiero irme

-Esta situación me está cansando, te eh dado todo_ paso las manos por su cabello estaba demasiado ofuscado _ porque no nos das una oportunidad

-No puedo, yo no te quiero_ bajo la mirada y se frotaba nerviosa las manos

-Pero es que ni siquiera lo intentas

-Después de todo lo que me has hecho, como quieres que lo intente_ esta vez lo enfrento molesta

-Sé que no empezamos bien, pero llevas aquí dos meses_ suspiro y sentó a un lado de ella_ te doy todo me preocupo por ti, ¿inténtalo quieres?_ suplico

-No lo entiendes, no deseo estar aquí, nunca podré amarte Entiéndelo

-¿Por qué no?, ¿Acoso hay otro?_ se levanto irritado_ Estas enamorada de otro ¿Es eso?

-Yo…, no lo entenderías _ apretó con fuerza su cadenita_ Además tú no sabes lo que es amar

-Claro que lo se jamás eh sentido esto que siento por ti

-Cuando amas no lastimas, y tú me has dañado mucho_ rompió en llanto

Darién la estrecho contra su pecho, y la abrazo esta vez con ternura, pero también se sentía desesperado no quería perderla pero necesitaba que ella le correspondiera no le hacía feliz como ella sufría estando en esa situación, debía hacerla ver que podrían ser felices.

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?_ le susurro no rompía el abrazo_ Olvidemos todo

-¿Qué fácil para ti? No _ trato de apartarlo sin éxito alguno_ Tú eres el que mes has dañado y quieres que lo olvide

-Perdóname _ sin esperar más en marco su rostro con las manos y poco a poco acerco sus labios a los de ella, beso delicadamente, la rubia apretó los labios pero él no se separaba está insistía con gentilmente pidiendo con este beso una nueva oportunidad.

Por la mente de Serena pasaba todo lo que él le había hecho, pero no fue consciente en qué momento accedía a corresponderle él beso a Darién, era la primera vez que lo hacía y no entendía muy bien porque lo hacía, simplemente se dejo guiar por la ternura, que esta vez le brindaba el pelinegro, tal vez en el fondo añoraba lo que una vez tuvo…

Eso era lo que Darién buscaba, en momento la tenía debajo del él acariciando con veneración el cuerpo de la rubia, Serena no supo en qué momento ambos perdieron sus ropas y él estaba dentro de ella moviéndose con lentitud y ella acariciado su espalda, gemía a la par que él la embestía Darién comenzó aumentar el ritmo gozando a la par uno del otro, para el pelinegro esto era completamente nuevo siempre creyó que cuando le hacía el amor lo era lo máximo que equivocado estaba que ella le correspondiera en ese momento era lo mejor.

Ella comenzó a sentir que caía en un abismo de placer jamás sintió eso era completamente nuevo, un orgasmo la atravesó arqueándose en la busca de más, mientras su interior apresa con fuerza el miembro de Darién, este comenzó a tensarse vaciándose en su interior con una embestida firma cayendo también en un explosivo orgasmo

-Te Amo_ dijo jadeante él pelinegro terminado dentro de ella_ Te amo…

Beso su frente, sus ojos y sus mejillas sentía, que al fin tendría un futuro con ella, salió con lentitud y la atrajo hacia él abrazándola como si ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro; Serena respira entrecortadamente el placer fue demasiado cerró los ojos perdiéndose en sueño necesario… Darién sonrió feliz y se unió a ella perdiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo.

Serena despertó en la madrugada con una extraña sensación de plenitud, de pronto la realidad la golpeo, que demonios había hecho como pudo permitir que pasara, con lentitud de no despertar al chico que yacía a su lado se soltó del brazo que la sujetaba se envolvió en una sábana y se dirigió al baño se miro en el espejo y abrió la llave del lava manos para mojarse la cara, sin más se derrumbo en el piso del baño llorando

-Perdóname_ tono la cadenita con fuerza_ Perdóname por favor…

Dejo correr las lagrimas por sus mejillas, traiciono al hombre que amaba se traiciono a ella misma eran los pensamientos de la rubia, con esto era obvio que él jamás la dejaría creería que ella por fin le había dado la oportunidad que pedía,

-¿Por qué lo hice?_ apretó los puños con fuerza volviendo sus nudillos blancos_ Soy una Idiota

Hora más tarde el pelinegro despertaba perezosamente estirando el brazo para tocar a la mujer que debería estar a su lado, al no sentirla se sentó de golpe en la cama mirando alrededor de toda la habitación, suspiro aliviado al verla sentada frente al pequeño sofá, Serena ya estaba cambiada mirando hacía nada, Darién sonrió se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se acerco a la rubia sentándose a su lado le paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros, sacándola del trance donde se encontraba

-Buenos días Mi Amor_ beso su mejilla_ No sabes lo feliz que estoy

La estrecho más a su pecho, Serena no dijo nada y se tenso con este contacto, él pelinegro sintió esto y tomo su barbilla para que lo mirara…

-¿Qué sucede?, No estarás arrepentida_ su mirada suplicaba por que ella no se hubiera arrepentido, después de estar con ella y que está le correspondiera no deseaba poseerla de otra manera quería todo de ella sus caricias sobre su piel, su gemidos y sobre todo deseaba que le digiera que lo amaba eso era lo que más deseaba

-Yo… _ se aparto un poco no sabía cómo reaccionaría _ Yo, es que lo que paso..

-Fue maravilloso_ la interrumpió _ Lo mejor que me ha pasado. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado conejita

-Fue un error_ se apresuro a decir_ Yo no estaba pensando claramente, sigo queriendo irme…

-No, no fue un error como puedes llamarlo así, te derretiste en mis brazos

-¡Cállate!_ negó con la cabeza, como si lo que hubiera dicho el fuese mentira_ No, Yo no…

-Por favor, no arruinemos esto_ acaricio con los pulgares las mejillas de ella_ Te prometo que hare todo lo tú quieras para hacerte feliz

-¿Me dejarías marchar?_ pregunto en un susurro_ ¿Lo harías?

Darién la soltó y se levanto alejándose un poco se paso la mano por el cabello evidentemente contrariado inhalo profundamente antes de hablar y mirar fijamente a la rubia

-Vamos a desayunar_ su coloco una playera y se acerco para tomarla de la mano

Con esto Serena entendió que él pelinegro daba por terminada la conversación, resignada lo siguió

.

.

.

-Si que la hizo buena la Sra._

-Si por poco y nos quedamos sin trabajo por esa mocosa_ platicaba la escolta del pelinegro

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_ una voz a sus espaldas hablo, provoco que los dos hombres se sobresaltaran se giraron y vieron de frente a…

-Esmeralda, no deberías estar en la casa sirviendo a la Sra.

-Al parecer hoy no Alan_ le sonrió coqueta_ El Sr. mando decir que hoy no me quiere en la casa_ esto último lo dijo molesta_ Pero dime qué fue lo hizo la Sra.

-Y a ti que más te da_ no era secreto lo que la peli verde pretendía

-Vamos dime…_toco el brazo del joven acariciándolo lentamente_ quiero saber cómo llevarme mejor con la Sra.

-De todas maneras te vas a enterar_ Alan le relato el intento de fuga de la rubia…

Esmeralda estaba complacida con la información, solo lamentaba que Alan la hubiese encontrado, tal vez ella haría su buena acción y ayudaría a escapar a la tonta esa, de ese modo tendría el camino libre con Darién. Pero sabía que él la buscaría tendría que idear como deshacerse de ella sin que sospecharan nada…

.

.

.

Darién se sentía desesperado, no sabía cómo ganarse el amor de la rubia, anoche habría jurado que le estaba dando una la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, pero despertó encontrándose que Serena decía que aquella maravillosa noche solo fue un error, era consciente que no podría vivir sin ella pero después de haberla tenido vibrando entre sus brazos tampoco la quería a la fuerza. Mientras desayunaban observo como ella solo jugaba con la comida, sin decir una palabra y su vista fija en el plato, ordeno que nadie lo molestara hoy y que solo el personal indispensable estuviera en la casa, no quería interrupciones, minutos más tarde sorprendiendo al pelinegro Serena se levanto sin decir media palabra y se dirigió a la habitación.

Si él la quería ahí lo único que tendría sería un adorno, decidió que ya no intentaría escapar tampoco deseaba una vida en la que tuviera que esconderse todo el tiempo, amarlo ni pensarlo eso sería traicionar el recuerdo más puro que tenía, pero era consciente de que estaba sintiendo algo por Darién, si bien le había quitado mucho, en el tiempo que compartían notaba como se desvivía por atenderla, por complacerla y la noche que se le entrego aun no podía olvidarla…

Darién espero unos minutos para seguirla, cuando entro en la habitación la encontró recostada, con los ojos cerrados y tapada con una manta hasta la barbilla, estaba seguro que no dormía por lo que sentó a su lado

-Serena quiero proponerte algo_ acaricio su nariz con la suya_ vamos te interesa

La rubia se levanto un poco y lo miro inexpresivamente

-El punto es este, no puedo dejarte ir pero si me das una, una sola oportunidad de verdad tal vez…

-¿Qué?_ hablo tranquilamente_ No te entiendo

-Necesito una oportunidad para ganarme tú amor si no lo logro pues entonces_ cerró los ojos pesadamente

-Me dejaras ir_ término esperanzada la rubia la frase por él

-Sí, pero debes prometer que lo intentaras, trataras de olvidar los malos momentos... y no intentaras huir

La rubia lo miro dudosa

-Te juro que si no lo logro serás libre_ tomo sus manos_ pero necesito tiempo

-¿Cuánto?

-Un año solo eso

-No sé es mucho tiempo, y tampoco sé si puedo confiar en ti_ dijo firme

-Tienes mi palabra, pero a cambio yo también quiero la tuya de que te esforzaras por que pase

-El amor no se fuerza

-Lo sé pero tú tienes que dejarme a mí, solo no te cierres es lo que te pido

Serena no sabía que pensar, su cabeza le decía que no se fiara Darién considerado y tierno era más peligroso que él que conocía especialmente para su corazón y su estabilidad emocional

-Es más te prometo no tocarte a menos que tu lo desees

-Dormiremos separados

-No, pero no te hare mía si tú no lo quieres_ vio la incertidumbre en su mirada_ Piénsalo y me dices cual será tu decisión cuando estés lista

Darién salió de la habitación a su estudio necesitaba despejar un poco su mente, lo que le acababa de proponer a Serena era muy arriesgado si no lograba enamorarla la perdería para siempre, además de que estúpidamente le dijo que no la tocaría esa si sería una tortura pensó…

Mientras tanto Serena repasaba una y otra vez lo dicho por Darién, volvió a tomar la cadenita entre sus manos

-¿Qué hago?_ susurro_ Si ella aceptaba eso implicaba que tenía que dejar a un lado sus pensamientos hacía Endimión, incluso tendría que quitarse la cadenita, Darién le dijo que prometiera no cerrarse y al llevarla puesta esa sería una barrera demasiado grande; Por otro lado juro no quitársela nunca, debía jugar limpio o hacerle creer al pelinegro que lo intentaría ella odiaba ser hipócrita aunque él ya le había hecho daño su lado malvado decía que se merecía que jugara sucio para poderse librar de ese tormento, pero su otro lado decía que ella no cambiara sus principios y que no negara lo que comenzaba a sentir por él….

.

.

.

-Malachaite, necesito _ el pelinegro hablaba por teléfono _ un hombre de confianza y bien capacitado

-Para qué si se puede saber necesitas un nuevo hombre

-Será el nuevo escolta de mi mujer_ Darién no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a que ella se le escapara de entre las manos_ así que tiene que ser él mejor

-No te preocupes por eso ya tengo en mente a la persona que necesitas_ el peli plateado tenía en mente a un joven que estaba ya laborando para ellos, había demostrado ser bastante listo para el negocio le daría una oportunidad

-Lo más pronto_ ordeno_ mandaste la información que te pedí

-Te la envío en cinco minutos me acaba de llegar_ informo serio

-Bien_ sin más colgó, espero unos minutos y miro su ordenador, sonrió le daría una gran sorpresa a la rubia necesitaba ganar puntos, busco información imprimió y subió con su adorado tormento

La encontró sentada al pie de la cama, estaba leyendo un libro que encontró en la recámara

-Hey_ se acerco tomo el libro para que ella lo viera directo a los ojos_ Te tengo una sorpresa

-Ah_ la verdad era que no le impresionaba nada material_ que es esta vez

-Qué ánimos, pero no importa ten_ le extendió las hojas que acababa de imprimir

Serena leyó cuidadosamente la información, sería verdad lo que estaban viendo sus ojos una sonrisa se formo en sus labios levanto la vista para chocar con unos ojos azul zafiro que la observaban intensamente

-De verdad_ dijo dudosa_ ¿Cómo supiste?

-Si tú lo deseas claro_ mostro una perfecta sonrisa_ fue algo de lo poco que pude averiguar y en el instituto donde estudiabas tenían las solicitudes que hiciste

-Claro que lo deseo_ expreso entusiasmada_ Debo prepararme para presentar el examen a la Universidad Pública…

-Nada de eso estarás en la mejor Universidad Privada

-Las pública también es muy buena_ lo interrumpió _ además yo no tengo dinero para la otra

Darién puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza

-Eso no es problema_ suspiro_ además, la universidad es la mejor en la rama de Medicina y si bien la pública es buena no es la mejor

Serena no tenía como contradecir sus argumentos, pero si aceptaba su ofrecimiento sería atarse a él y agradecerle el pago de sus estudios.

-Y qué pasa con lo que me propusiste _ murmuro nerviosa

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Mucho, si yo no me enamoro de ti ¿qué sucederá?

-Entonces ya aceptaste _ comento alegre_ lo intentaras

-Yo no dije eso_ resoplo _ pero si aceptara que sucedería con mis estudios es mejor que yo ingrese a la universidad pública, así no te debería nada…

-Si las cosas no salieran como yo deseo, tú no tendrías que preocuparte por la universidad

-Eso que quiere decir

-Que tus estudios quedarán pagados completamente desde el momento que pises las instalaciones_ dijo seguro

-No quiero deberte nada_ dijo sin titubeos

- Será como un regalo por todo lo hemos vivido_ jugaba con las manos de la rubia

-Como un pago, como si fuera una prostituta_ exclamo ofendida

-Yo nunca dije eso_ se molesto_ Rayos eres tan difícil es solo un detalle que quiero darte, para que veas que estoy dispuesto a todo por verte feliz

-Mmm_ pensó que palabras diría ahora _ Otra cosa, eso significa que podré salir…

-Sí, pero como comprenderás después de tú intento de fuga será con una escolta_ se acerco un poco más a la joven_ y solo cuando me conteste mi propuesta

-Es que bueno… verás_ balbuceaba_ no lo eh pensado

-Te daré unos días, está bien_ ella asintió _ piénsalo bien estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás

.

.

.

-Muchacho ven…

-Dígame Sr.

-Es tú día de suerte, el jefe quiere un escolta para su mujer y pensé en ti_ Malachaite miraba detenidamente al joven que tenía enfrente

-De verdad_ sonrió ilusionado sabía que la paga era muy buena_ Le prometo que no se arrepentirá

-Eso espero, no quiero errores _ hizo una seña a otro para que se acercara_ La Sra. a la que vas a cuidar es algo especial

Estaba enterado del intento de fuga de la rubia así como de su comportamiento, no se explicaba que diablos le pasaba por cabeza a Darién para actuar de ese modo, bien la muchacha es bonita pero él creyó que una vez que la tuviera la botaría como hacía con todas, pero no llevaba con ella poco más de dos meses y aun no lograba domar a la fierecilla…

-Vas a ir con él_ señalo al sujeto que se acerco _ Te explicara cuales serán tus funciones además te entrenara en los próximos días, entendido

-Sí Señor no lo defraudare_ hizo un ademán con la cabeza para saludar al tipo que lo entrenaría_ Muchas Gracias…

_El peli plateado asintió ya se habían girado los dos cuando hablo_ Sabes que si te equivocas el precio será tú vida

El joven se giro para verlo de frente movió la cabeza de forma afirmativa a los que Malachaite le acababa de decir

-No tenga cuidado no habrá un solo error_ hablo seguro, el peli plateado sonrió esa era la respuesta que esperaba, no quería aun tipo que se amedrentara a la primera amenaza.

.

.

Los siguientes días pasaron rápidamente para Serena no sabía cuál era la respuesta que le daría al pelinegro, si bien seguían compartiendo la misma cama había respetado la promesa de no hacerla suya observo cómo se desvivía por atender hasta sus necesidades más básicas, ya no la tenía encerrada en la alcoba ahora podía moverse libremente por la casa aunque ella solo salía de la habitación al jardín.

En tanto Esmeralda no lograba nada con el pelinegro, sus intentos de seducción eran inútiles ya que siempre la frenaba de la manera menos caballerosa, y en cuanto a la rubia ayudarla a escapar sería bastante complicado por no decir imposible ya que la vigilancia en aquella casa se volvió más rigurosa; Por otro lado noto como la pareja tenían una relación más armónica.

Darién por su parte está ansioso necesitaba la respuesta de Serena con la convivencia que llevaban en esos días le hizo ver lo maravilloso que sería una vida con ella en completa unión.

Serena se alistaba para la cena, iba bajando por la escalera, Darién ya la esperaba al pie de esta

-Te vez hermosa_ le sonrió_ como siempre

La rubia ya estaba por llegar cuando un fuerte mareo la invadió, agarrándose con fuerza del barandal para no caer estrepitosamente, el pelinegro noto esto y se apresuro a llegar hasta ella…

-¿Qué paso te sientes bien?_

-S… Si_ hablo débilmente, trato de ponerse en pie pero se desvaneció en los brazos fuertes de Darién

Rápidamente la llevo al dormitorio, había notado que la rubia no se alimentaba como era debido, pero no le decía nada para no incomodarla seguramente esto era una de las consecuencias, a gritos mando por Lita para llamara inmediatamente a un médico para que revisara a Serena, si tenía anemia o alguna otra cosa quería que fuera tratada oportunamente

Instantes después una joven doctora de larga cabellera negra que le daba a la cintura unos expresivos ojos negros, revisaba a la rubia que seguía inconsciente

-¿Cómo está?, ¿Por qué no reacciona?_ el pelinegro estaba demasiado ansioso

-Se desmayo_ contesto la Dra.

-Eso ya lo sé_ ironizo _ quiero saber ¿por qué?, ¿qué es lo que tiene?

-Necesito hacerle un par de estudios para determinar cuál fue la causa del desmayo

-Bien_ dijo entre dientes

-Además necesito que me conteste algunas preguntas_ saco de su bolso un formulario_ su hermana se ha estado alimentado bien

-No se mi hermana, es mi mujer_ exclamo furioso

La morena, se ruborizo pensó que eran familiares ya que la rubia se veía muy joven…

-Le pido una disculpa_ fijo su vista en él formulario, ya que la mirada que le dirigió el pelinegro fue fulminante, le pregunto unas cosas más después saco una ajuga para tomar una muestra a la rubia

-Para cuando estarán los resultados_ dijo viendo como la Dra. Tomaba la muestra_ Los quiero lo antes posible

-Mañana mismo_ guardo la muestra_ probablemente no sea nada grave, quizás solo sea estrés

-Gracias Dra. Hino _ el pelinegro se giro a la rubia que comenzaba a reaccionar_ mañana espero los resultados

-Con permiso_ la joven salió afuera de la habitación se encontraba Lita quien la escolto a la salida, antes de que la morena saliera

-Disculpe lo que tiene la Sra. es grave_ a pesar de haber tratado poco a la rubia Lita ya le había tomado aprecio

-No se apure _ le sonrió _ no creo que sea algo de cuidado solo que necesitara alimentarse mejor…

-Oh_ suspiro aliviada la castaña_ Yo me encargare de que se alimente bien

La pelinegra se retiro, Lita fue a la cocina para prepararle un rico caldo a la ojiazul, subió con el servicio listo hasta la habitación principal

-Permios Sr. le traje esto la Sra. para que se recupere_ el asintió

-Ponlo por ahí_ hizo una seña con la mano para que lo pusiera sobre la mesita de noche_ Y gracias_ la castaña se retiro y Darién volvió a fijar su vista en la rubia que de a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

Cuando al fin Serena abrió los ojos miro a todos lados desconcertada, Darién rozo su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, provocando que la rubia fijara su vista en el

-¿Cómo te sientes?_ expreso con ternura_ Me asustaste mucho

-Eh… qué me paso_ estaba bastante desconcertada

-Te desmayaste coneja_ la ayudo a incorporarse para que quedara sentada acomodo algunas almohadas en su espalda_ Eso te pasa por que no te alimentas adecuadamente

Acerco la charola, y la puso en el regazo de Serena, coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja como un gesto cariñoso. Le dio algo de caldo…

-Ya no quiero_ rechazo la cuchara que se acercaba a sus labios_ que te dijo la Dra.

Darién le comento que una Dra. La reviso y que tomo una muestra para ver cuál fue la causa de su desmayo

-En unos días nos dará los resultados_ mintió quería saber primero que le era lo ella tenía_ Ahora descansa_ beso su frente y salió rumbo a su despacho

.

.

.

-Lita me podrías dar un vaso de agua_ un joven tomaba asiento en la barra

-Claro Rubeus_ les extendió el vaso

-A que vino la doctorcita esa

-A revisar a la Señora sufrió un desmayo_ la joven le conto lo sucedido, no se había percatado que cierta peli verde escuchaba atenta todo lo que decían

-Pues como no se va a desmayar si no come_ comento quedo el pelirrojo

-Quizás tengas razón ya veremos cuáles son los resultados

Esmeralda pensaba "ojala sea algo grave y se muera de una vez, me ahorraría el trabajo", planeaba estar al pendiente para actuar en el momento más oportuno

Durante el resto del día la rubia durmió como si no hubiese descansado en días, Darién estaba preocupado no quería que le sucediera algo malo…

A la mañana siguiente a primera hora la Dra. Hino llegaba con los resultados de los estudios, el pelinegro la hizo pasar al despacho, le encargo a Lita que cuidara a la rubia para que no se diera cuenta de la presencia de la doctora, dependiendo de la gravedad de la situación ya vería como actuar.

-Buenos días Sr. Chiba_ saludo cortésmente la doctora

-Buenos días_ señalo una silla frente a su escritorio_ tome asiento

La pelinegra tomo asiento acomodo su bolsa y su maletín, busco el sobre que contenía los resultados extendiéndoselo al joven, Darién abrió el sobre pero no entendía nada de lo que ahí decía solamente había números y palabras que no sabía qué rayos significaban solo una palabra resaltaba a la vista pero que lo que quería decir….

-No entiendo nada de lo que aquí dice_ le de volvió el sobre_ me puede decir qué demonios tiene mi mujer

-Tiene una ligera anemia

-Solo ese eso_ soltó aliviado

-No además… _ hizo una pausa

.

.

-Porque no puedo salir al jardín

-Sra. aun esta débil lo mejor sería que descansara, y que terminara su desayuno_ la castaña tenía órdenes de mantener alejada a la rubia del despacho hasta que la Dra. Se marchara

-Pero ya me siento mejor_ le sonrió a la castaña, empezaba a sentir aprecio por ella siempre era muy amable y atenta con ella siempre le brindaba una sonrisa

-Pero es mejor que descanse solo por hoy _ la guio de vuelta a la cama y le acerco la charola con su desayuno_ ahora coma para que este fuerte, mire que me esforcé para que sea de su agrado

- Gracias_ sin protestar más comenzó a desayunar

.

.

-Antes de que comiences a trabajar para el patrón necesito que hagas unos encargos _ informo el peli plateado al nuevo escolta

-Creí que le urgía al Sr. que alguien cuidara a su mujer

-Así es pero necesito a alguien de confianza para que lleve este encargo_ lo guio a una pequeña oficina_ Darién está de acuerdo, en cuanto regreses te ocuparas de proteger y vigilar que nada le ocurra a la mujer del jefe

-Sera como orden_ el joven preparo sus cosas, era un viaje relativamente corto pero le tomaría al menos un par de días

.

.

.

-No se quede callada que más tiene mujer_ presiono a la doctora al ver que quedaba callada

-Bueno lo que tiene es…

Detrás de la puerta del despacho Esmeralda escuchaba atenta el diagnostico, fue una sorpresa lo que le oyó decir a la doctora Hino

.

.

.

Bueno hasta que les dejo este capítulo ¿Qué es lo tendrá Serena?, debería darle una oportunidad a Darién, yo no lo haría pero en fin, ¿Qué tendrá planeado la bruja de Esmeralda? Y ¿Quién será ese misterioso escolta?

Gracias

**christydechiba**Pues como Veras la pobre Serena no escapo …

**yesqui2000**Pues no creo que Darién deje que Esmeralda le haga daño a Serena, pero esa bruja es capaz de todo

**mayilu**Oh muy pronto sabremos lo que paso con Endimión y todavía hay algunos misterios que Mina y Yaten están involucrados

**Barbielove** Ya pronto sabremos el misterio de donde esta Endimión y que fue lo que sucedió con él …

**naiara moon** Quizá Darién logre que ella lo acepte

Que tengan un lindo fin de semana y gracias de nuevo por seguir esta historia :3

**Serenity06**


	6. Enfrentamiento y Sorpresas

Capítulo 6

Enfrentamiento y Sorpresas

Esmeralda escucho atenta maldijo cuando la doctora daba su diagnostico eso solo le complicaba las cosas rayos que debía hacer….

.

.

Darién miraba con un semblante sombrío a la morena, sentía miedo esa era la palabra exacta, si Serena tenía algo grave no, no debía pensar en eso

-La señora deberá tener cuidados especiales con la anemia que presenta_ saco unas pequeñas gafas y se las puso _ necesitara estar lo más tranquila, evitar a toda costa que se angustie o estrese me explico

-Si pero dígame de una maldita vez que es lo que tiene

-Felicidades su mujer está Embarazada_ soltó por fin observo como el pelinegro se dejaba caer en la silla.

Darién escucho bien, esa era la mejor noticia que podían darle en esos momentos se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa boba, sus ojos brillaban de emoción habría saltado de gusto si no fuera por la pelinegra que tenía enfrente

-¿Qué es lo sigue doctora?_ pregunto feliz_ Todo lo que necesite no dude en pedirlo se tendrá

-Lo más conveniente ahora es darle la noticia a la futura madre

-No_ de pronto su mirada se turbo_ por el momento la dejaremos descansar

Sin decir más escucho las recomendaciones de la doctora, le receto un par de vitaminas reposo y regresaría para darle seguimiento a su embarazo, Darién acompaño a la joven a la salida y regreso a encerrarse en su despacho.

Darién estaba feliz, pero no sabía si Serena recibiría bien la noticia, esto lo cambiaba completamente todo de ninguna forma la rubia saldría de su vida, pero ella todavía no le daba la respuesta a la propuesta que le hizo días atrás, si aceptaba todo sería más fácil, pero si no como abordaría su relación…

-Serena_ susurro_ Te amo tanto es la mejor noticia que pude recibir, ahora estarás ligada a mí siempre

.

.

En tanto Esmeralda al escuchar la palabra Embazo estallo, furiosa de dirigió a su habitación y arrogo cuanto objeto se encontró en su camino Maldita mocosa, ahora todos sus planes se caían por la borda, después de algunos minutos se logro calmar un poco y bajo al jardín…

-Hola Rubeus_

-Que tal Esmeralda_ saludo

-¿Qué piensas de la niña esa?_ Esmeralda necesitaba un aliado con urgencia, quizás ese era Rubeus

-No pienso contestarse eso_ el pelirrojo, lo que menos quería era problemas con Darién _ y esa niña como la llamas es la señora de la casa y tú una simple empleada…

Di media vuelta dejando a una muy enfadada joven, el pelirrojo no se metería en problemas… en ese momento Alan lo llamaba le entregaba una paquete grande

-Toma, es lo que estaba esperando el jefe_ el pelirrojo se dirigió al interior de la casa, toco antes de ingresar al despacho

-Disculpe_ dejo el paquete sobre el escritorio _ Llego hace un momento y Alan dijo que lo estaba esperando

Darién miro el paquete y sonrió, se dirigió de inmediato al lado de la rubia, cuando entro la vio recostado y Lita entre platica la hacía comer

-Hola amor como te sientes_ coloco el paquete aún costado de ella_ Me da gusto que te alimentes mejor

La rubia solo asintió, aun no sabía qué respuesta le daría y se sentía algo incomoda en esta situación, además que sabía que algo no anda bien noto que estaba más cansada de lo usual, tal vez eran todas las emociones que vivió en los últimos días

-Mira al fin llego la sorpresa que tenía

Lita los miro y supo que sobraba en esa habitación, recogió el servicio

-Permiso_ miro con ternura a la rubia_ me alegra que sienta mejor

-Gracias_ se giro la ojiazul para verla_ Todo estuvo muy rico

La castaña salió y Darién tomo la mano de la rubia para que lo mirara

-Ábrelo _ le acerco más la enorme la caja, Serena la miro dudosa Y comenzó a desatar el listón de la caja con las manos temblorosas levanto la parte de arriba de caja

-Te gusta_ Darién no aparto la vista de la joven desde que abrió la caja_ Si no podemos cambiarlo

Delicadamente Serena paso sus manos por la fina tela, era hermoso un vestido de novia blanco la tela era muy fina podía apreciar el bordado delicado en el corset, su mente recordó inmediatamente sus sueños con Endimión como planeaban el día de su boda, como formarían una familia, como si la tela de aquel vestido le quemara aparto la manos y se recorrió a la orilla de cama, su mirada se nublo, no quería llorar le dolía demasiado recordar eso.

Por otro Darién vio el desconcierto en la mirada ausente y vacía de su amada, aparto la caja y se inclino sobre ella…

-No te gusto_ ella simplemente permaneció callada con la mirada fija en la nada_ Lo devolveré, puedes escoger algo que sea más de tú agrado

Después de unos minutos la rubia por fin hablo

-Yo no he dicho que aceptaba tú propuesta_ su voz era fría y vacía

Darién la miro y en ese momento se dio cuenta que la rubia jugaba con la cadenita entre sus manos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue ver su mano izquierda no llevaba, el anillo su dedo anular estaba desnudo, acaso ella ya había tomado una decisión, pues lo lamentaba pero ella no lo dejaría si estuvo dispuesto a verla marchar si no lograba enamorarla, esta vez no la noticia que le dio la doctora Hino, cambiaba todo ella permanecería a su lado siempre…

-Pues ahora mismo me dirás cual es_ ya empezaba a molestarse_ ya te di suficiente tiempo para pensar

En ese momento Serena se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al pronunciar esas palabras, necesitaba un poco más tiempo para saber lo que le diría, pero sus impulsos fueron más fuertes, pensó que sí desviaba un poco más la atención del pelinegro tendría al menos un par de días más…

-El vestido es muy bonito_ tomo la tapa de caja para cerrarla_ Podría bajar al jardín ya me siento, mejor y quiero algo de aire fresco

Se dio cuenta de que intentaba distraerlo, exhalo hondamente lo dejaría pasar por esta vez, solo por las recomendaciones de la doctora de no alterarla, pero a cambio…

-Si bajaremos pero_ se levanto y se acerco al tocador tomando la sortija_ usaras esto_ deslizo la argolla por su dedo y beso su mano

La rubia no dijo nada, acepto la mano de él y bajaron juntos hacia el jardín, el aire fresco lleno sus pulmones eso necesitaba en esos momentos tal vez le ayudaría a decidir el curso que tomaría su vida, estuvieron caminado en silencio un largo tiempo, desde lejos una peli verde los miraba con envidia, ella tendría que estar al lado de aquel apuesto joven ella era la que debería ser la dueña y señora de aquella casa.

El día trascurrió en calma, la rubia cayó agotada no entendía muy bien su cansancio solo fue un paseo en el jardín eso no debería cansarla estando ella acostumbrada a trabajar duro para sostenerse, tal vez Lita tenía razón al decirle que no se alimentaba como era debido y su cuerpo ahora le pasaba la factura, en cambio Darién sabía muy bien a qué se debía ese agotamiento la arropo y la observo durante un largo tiempo hasta que se percato que su respiración se acompasaba y como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente señal de cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, solo en ese momento coloco las manos en el vientre plano de Serena sintió una gran alegría ahí dentro crecía su hijo acaricio aquella área con devoción aun no sabía cuando le daría la noticia tendría que ser pronto ella no tardaría en notarlo, pero deseaba que cuando se enterara se alegrara tanto como él y que ellos pudieran tener una oportunidad para ser felices

-Mi bebé_ susurro, mientras acariciaba el vientre de la joven_ Tú me ayudaras a que tu mami me quiera; Todavía no te conozco y ya te quiero

Se acomodo para estar más cerca de la rubia su mano reposo posesivamente en el vientre de esta

-Te amo_ con el pulgar hizo círculos en el abdomen de Serena_ Los amo

Y así poco a poco se perdió en un profundo sueño…

.

.

Dos días después, Darién ya no sabía qué hacer para Serena le diera la una respuesta siempre se salía por la tangente, y él no la presionaba para evitarle un disgusto… hoy tendría que dársela como fuese, se encontraba sentado en su despacho revisando todo lo relacionado con la nueva mercancía, cuando llamaron a la puerta…

-Disculpe el señor Malachaite, está en la sala esperándolo_ informo Lita

-Dile que en un momento estoy con él_ fijo la vista en su ordenador

-Viene acompañado_ murmuro la castaña

-De quien_ levanto la vista

-No lo sé señor, es un muchacho al que nunca había visto

- -Está bien puedes retirarte._ la castaña se dirigió a la salida

.

.

.

-Lo mejor es que esperes afuera_ indico el peli plateado al joven que lo acompañaba_ Necesito comentar algunas cosas con el jefe primero

-Como ordene señor_ sin más el joven se dirigió a la entrada de la casa a esperar que fuera llamado, se encontraba satisfecho era un gran oportunidad solo tenía que cuidar a una muchacha que tal difícil podría ser, se entero del intento de fuga pero él tenía ojos hasta en la espalda

Minutos después Darién se encontraba en la sala saludando a Malachaite

-Hola, a que debo el honor de tu visita_ estrecho su mano

-Traigo tu encargo_ el pelinegro lo miro sin entender_ el guarura para tu mujercita

-Bien, pero dirígete a Serena con más respeto_ el tonito de burla del peli plata no le hacía ninguna gracia

-Será como tú digas_ se sentó en el sofá después de Darién

-Y bien donde está el escolta_ se acomodo despreocupadamente en el sofá _ quiero ver si es adecuado no voy a dejar en manos de un imbécil la seguridad de Serena

-Te aseguro que tiene talento, en el tiempo que lleva trabajando todo lo ha hecho bastante bien

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva en el negocio?

-Poco más de un año_ informo pasándole un folder con los datos que tenía la información del escolta

Darién la reviso detenidamente

-La información es confiable_ Malachaite solo asintió_ No estoy muy convencido

-¿Por qué?_ El peli plata estaba confundido, Darién sabía que él hacía muy bien su trabajo_ Te aseguro que todo lo que está ahí_ señalo el folder_ está cien por ciento comprobado

-No es eso, pero lleva poco tiempo en la organización_ el pelinegro necesitaba a alguien con más experiencia _ Además aquí dice que no tiene familia, ni nada…

-Es huérfano _ suspiro_ No tienes de que preocuparte, lo tengo bien vigilado desde hace tiempo, para ver si es un buen candidato para la organización

En el informe venía todo desde cuando era huérfano, su domicilio actual, que era lo que hacía cuando terminaba de trabajar, prácticamente su vida solo…

-Aquí falta un período de su vida_ el pelinegro hojeo de nuevo los papeles_ ¿Por qué?

-En efecto nuestros hombres no lograron encontrar nada_ vio el ceño fruncido de Darién_ según él vago sin rumbo después de salir de orfanatorio

El peli plateado siguió contestando más preguntas, si Darién siempre fue quisquilloso a la hora de contratar a su personal esta no sería la excepción más aun si trataba de la seguridad de la rubia

.

.

.

Serena se encontraba sentada al pie de la cama estaba demasiado aburrida, por lo que decidió bajar un rato al jardín, se puso un conjunto de pants azul claro, tenis blancos, una playera sencilla con de cuello en V y se hizo una coleta, era un atuendo para estar cómoda. Estaba por abrir la puerta para salir

-Señora le traje esto_ era lita con vaso con zumo y fruta picada

-Gracias_ le dio el paso_ pero quiero bajar un momento al jardín

-Tiene que alimentarse bien, la doctora dijo…_ pero fue interrumpida

-La doctora ya trajo mis resultados_ ¿Por qué Darién no le dijo nada?, por dios ella tenía todo el derecho a saber lo que tenía_ ¿Qué dijo?

Lita se puso algo nerviosa tendría que controlar esa boca_ En realidad no sé si sus resultados ya están_ le explico que ella le pregunto por la salud de la rubia y que la doctora le dijo que solo debería alimentarse mejor

-Ah_ pensó que seguramente era anemia_ gracias por preocuparte por mi lita

La castaña le ofreció una sonrisa, y charlaron unos minutos

.

.

.

Después de un extenuante interrogatorio a Malachaite sobre el nuevo escolta…

-Pues bien llegó el momento de conocerlo_ llamo a Rubeus para que hiciera pasar al nuevo empleado

En tanto Serena iba bajando con Lita, decidió que tomaría el zumo y la fruta en el jardín, iban acercándose a la sala cuando la rubia escucho la voz del aquel hombre, su ira creció y se dirigió a la sala a grandes pasos

-¿Qué hace este maldito hombre aquí?_ Señalo furiosa al peli plateado, se acerco decidida hasta él y le propino una sonora bofetada, haciendo girar el rostro del hombre

Malachaite se llevo una mano a la mejilla golpeada, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente quién lo diría esa rubia tenía una buena derecha, Darién se acercó rápidamente a la joven que echaba chispas por los ojos, lo que menos quería el pelinegro era que se altera y eso afectara su embarazo

-Cálmate_ la estrecho contra su cuerpo y beso su cabello_ No te hace bien alterarte

-Que se vaya_ exigió con grito Serena _ No lo quiero aquí… no quiero verlo

Darién salió con ella dejándola en la mesa del jardín, le acerco el vaso de zumo y la hizo que bebiera estaba demasiado alterada para su gusto, jamás se le cruzo por la mente que la alteraría ver a Malachaite

En tanto Serena sentía que hasta las manos le temblaban, recordó cuando fue abordada por aquellos hombres, la forma en el peli plateado le hablo, como si fuese una ramera que solo buscaba más dinero y por ambiciosa se había quedado sin nada, por culpa de él ella se encontraba en ese lugar, Darién había decidido renunciar a cortejarla se había cansado de su rechazo, pero tenía que llegar ese hombre con su brillante idea eres el regalo de cumpleaños le dijo, lo despreciaba lo quería lo más lejos de ella,

-Tranquila amor_ le susurro el pelinegro_ hare lo posible para que no te vuelvas a topar con Malachaite

Ella simplemente no se quedo en silencio, Darién le pidió a Lita que le hiciera compañía y que por nada la dejara sola y que si ella comenzaba a sentir mal le avisara inmediatamente, regreso a la sala donde lo esperaba Malachaite y seguramente el nuevo escolta

Ya en la sala se encontraban los dos hombres

-Como esta tu mujer _ pregunto el peli plata_ Sera mejor que ya no venga por aquí. Hasta que ella me acepte ¿no?

-Sera lo mejor_ se giro para ver al joven que estaba en silencio, de pie detrás del sofá

-Buenas tardes señor_ movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo_ Soy…_ pero fue interrumpido

-Se quién eres, siéntate_ ordeno, el joven lo hizo inmediatamente_ Ahora empecemos

Casi una hora después del exhaustivo interrogara torio hacia el nuevo escolta, Darién quedó conforme con el

-Bueno ya sabes cuál será tu trabajo así que comenzaras a trabajar inmediatamente

-Muchas gracias señor_ le extendió la mano_ le juro que no se arrepentirá

-Si fallas el que se arrepentirá no solamente seré yo_ lo miro con dureza_ créeme que tu lo lamentaras más

El joven solo asintió

En tanto Serena ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila, comió algo de la fruta dado que Lita insistió en ello

-Quiero irme a recostar un rato_ se levanto

-Sería mejor esperar a que el Señor venga por usted

-No, seguramente ese hombre ya se fue, y si no han de estar en su despacho así que no le veré

-Creo que tiene razón

Las dos se dirigieron al interior de la casa, para evitar encontrárselo entraron por la cocina, Serena le pidió un vaso con agua lo llevaba en la mano para irse rumbo a la habitación iba a subir por la escalera, cuando escucho la voz de otro hombre, le resulto bastante familiar pero no, no podía ser con paso lento se acerco al lugar donde provenían la voces, una era la de Darién, la otra de Malachaite , pero la otra no era posible…..

Al estar enfrente de los tres hombres se quedo paralizada ahí se encontraba… el vaso que llevaba en la mano se le resbalo impactando contra el suelo, haciendo que los tres giraran a verla

Darién corrió a su lado seguramente se molestaría por la presencia del peli plata

-Amor_ la tomo de la cintura, Serena lo agradeció de no ser así hubiera caído al suelo_ Estás bien, te sientes mal

En tanto el nuevo escolta se puso pálido y por primera vez desde que Malachaite lo conocía lo vio nervioso

-¿Serena?_ Susurro incrédulo _Eres tú

-La conoces_ inquirió el peli plata_ ella es la señora a quien vas a cuidar

-Ella es…_ tartamudeo

La rubia lo miro fijamente

-¿Tú?_ fue lo único que logro pronunciar, estaba sumamente desconcertada

-Lo conoces amor, el será tu guardaespaldas

En tanto la mente la rubia viajo recordando aquello….

Recuerdo

-Princesa solo serán unos días_ Endimión abrazo a su amada novia_ Prometo que tratare de no demorarme

-No quiero separarme de ti_ beso fugazmente los labios del ojiverde

-Ni yo pero mi jefe me pidió el favor_ acaricio con el pulgar el labio inferior de Serena_ Además…_ guardo silencio

- ¿Qué? Además que_ pregunto al ver que se quedaba callado

-Me pagara bien así juntaremos para nuestra boda

-Tienes un gran don de convencimiento lo sabía apuesto joven

-Así_ coqueteo con ella_ hermosa damisela

Siguieron jugando melosamente, Endimión partiría a la mañana siguiente, sería un viaje corto según Endimión no le llevaría más que una semana y él haría hasta lo imposible para que fuera menos, a él tampoco le gustaba separarse de ella pero bien merecía la pena el esfuerzo quería darle a su princesa una boda hermosa, tal vez no fuera de cuento de hadas pero sí algo que ella recordara para siempre.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Endimión se marchaba…

-Amor cuídate mucho_ la rubia lo beso _ Te voy a extrañar…

-Y yo a ti princesa_ abrazo muy fuerte a la rubia, giro a ver a Mina_ Cuídala mucho y tú pórtate bien

-Si papá Endimión_ se burlo Mina_ Por cierto Yaten me dijo que te alcanzaría mañana

-Oh casi lo olvido_ Serena se dirigió rápidamente hacia a cocina_

-Mina quiero que tengan mucho cuidado_ hablo el pelinegro con seriedad, creyendo que su novia no lo oía

-Ya te dije que tendremos cuidado, y por Serena no te apures yo la cuido…

-Creo más bien que ella cuidara de ti_ sonrió su novia era más centrada que Mina

-Muy gracioso_ observo que su amigo estaba más serio que de costumbre_ Pero que pasa te noto raro…

-No lo sé _ suspiro_ Me siento nervioso, es como un mal presentimiento, por eso quiero que se cuiden, Prométeme que tendrán cuidado

-Te lo prometo_ afirmo Mina_ Pero no te hagas ideas todo va estar bien, en cuanto regreses verás que todo sigue igual_ lo abrazo

-Si amor no te preocupes por nosotras_ en ese momento entro Serena con una bolsa en la mano en que había algo de comida que le preparo un par de guisados y un rico pastel de fresa el favorito de su novio_ Toma para que te acuerdes de mi cuando te lo comas

Endimión tomo la bolsa, y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa agradeciéndole con esta lo que la rubia le entregaba

-Me estas mal acostumbrando lo sabes ¿verdad?_ soltó la maleta que llevaba en el hombro para fundirse en tierno abrazo con su adorada rubia

Se quedaron así un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, Endimión se aferraba a ella como si no la volviera a ver nunca, poco a poco deshizo el abrazo tomando su cara con ambas manos y acerco sus labios hasta encontrarse con lo de ella el beso estaba cargado de necesidad, y desesperación de parte del pelinegro, como si fuese el último que le daría a su princesa, Serena correspondía con la misma intensidad, hasta que la imprudente de Mina los separo halando a Serena lejos del pelinegro

-Ya Endimión parece que te la quieres comer_ haciendo que los dios jóvenes se sonrojaran, olvidaron que ahí también estaba Mina_ Bueno que si eso es lo que quieres los puedo dejar solos, no quiero presenciar cómo hacen a mi sobrino_ lo dijo con cara de espanto

Esto provoco que serena se pusiera del color de la remolacha, aumentando el rojo que de por si tenía, los dos jóvenes se vieron uno al otro y después a Mina

-¡Mina!_ grito Endimión indignado_ Siempre diciendo tonterías

-A mi no parece ninguna tontería, hubieras visto como besabas a la pobre se Serena_ la rubia simplemente estaba muda de la pena que sentía en ese momento, si bien ya conocía la lengua de su amiga que no se callaba absolutamente nada_ Mira la dejaste sin aire a la pobre, ni si quiera a hablado…

Endimión fijo la mirada en Serena, esta salió de su trance y le sonrió amorosamente y acerco a él

-No le hagas caso a la loca de Mina_ le rodeo la cintura con sus manos_ Cuídate mucho_ volvió a besarlo

-Tu también_ beso la punta de su nariz_ Te amo

-yo más_ respondió y vio marcharse al pelinegro, no sin antes mandarle un beso con la mano antes que este cerrara la puerta…

-Ya, ya_ Mina zarandeo a la rubia_ solo son unos días, mi Yaten también lo alcanzara allá y yo no tengo esa cara de sufrimiento

-Es que yo también tengo un mal presentimiento_ la rubia coloco su mano en su pecho_ siento una opresión aquí… tengo miedo Mina

-Que va Serena no hay duda que tú y Endimión son igual de paranoicos_ movió la cabeza negando_ ¿Qué pude pasar?... Nada Serena todo estará bien…, en unos días lo tendrás aquí pegado como costra

-Mina, Endimión no es como tú eres con Yaten_ mira a Mina que se sonrojaba era cierto ella si andaba pegada al peli plata a la menor oportunidad que tenía_ Pero creo que tienes razón, nada malo va pasar ¿cierto?

-Claro que nada malo pasara saquete esas ideas de la cabeza y mejor…_ giro su cara hacia la cocina_ dame un poco del pastel que preparaste_ las dos se fueron hacia la cocina

.

.

.

Fin del Recuerdo

Serena tenía los ojos abiertos exageradamente fijando su vista en aquel joven, su cuerpo se estremeció y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-Serena,.._ el joven susurro casi imperceptible, recordando lo que paso tiempo atrás

.

.

.

Recuerdo

Endimión caminaba rumbo a la terminal para recoger a Yaten, pero se topo con la persona que menos deseaba ver

-Vaya, vaya miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí_ un muchacho rubio cenizo se aproximaba hasta el

-Jedaite_ murmuro mal humorado_ Que quieres

El rubio la miro detenidamente, no era un secreto que los dos se detestaban

-Nada es que no puedo saludar, no olvides que crecimos juntos bien podríamos ser hermanos

-No digas idioteces_ lo fulmino con la mirada_ Tu y yo no somos nada, nos odiamos

-Vaya Endimión, que cruel_ dijo exageradamente_ por cierto donde esta Serena la he extrañado desde que desapareció del orfanato

-No se dé que me hablas_ se giro para alejarse de el

-No mientas_ le grito haciéndolo volver_ oh es que quieres que vaya a la policía

-Haz lo que te venga en gana, yo no sé donde esta Serena

-No te creó una sola palabra, no olvides que ella sigue siendo menor de edad

Endimión agradecía estar lo bastante lejos de casa haría creer a ese estúpido que él no sabía nada del paradero de las rubias

-Si tu sabes de seguro la escandalosa de Mina lo sabrá, por si no estabas enterado esa loca se escapo con Serena

Jedaite no espero el golpe que le propino un joven desconocido

-¿Quién demonios eres tú imbécil?_ se llevo la mano a la boca por la cual escurrió un hilo de sangre

Endimión corrió al lado de Yaten quien fue el que le propino el golpe, se enfureció al escuchar a ese rubiecito hablar así de su querida Mina

-Yaten, no vale la pena_ lo que menos deseaba era que el peli plata soltara alguna información sobre el paradero de las muchachas

-Pero no esté idiota acaba…_ se cayó al ver la mirada de pelinegro el no deseaba seguir con aquella platica

Los se alejaron dejando a un rabioso Jedaite que diablos había sido aquello por que el peli plateado lo golpeo

-Voy a encontrarla, Endimión esto no quedara así_ grito _ Te lo juro…

Sin girarse los dos jóvenes se, retiraron de aquel lugar

.

.

.

Fin del Recuerdo

A la mente de Serena venía lo que paso días después del viaje de Endimión y Yaten

.

.

.

Recuerdo

-Mina estás has hablado con Yaten cuando regresan_ estaba bastante ansiosa

-Calma Serena, yo también extraño al mi cosito_ se sentó al lado de ella_ Según Yaten se retrasaron por que al parecer el dueño de la otra compañía salió de viaje y no pudo firmales los papeles que necesitaban

-Lo sé pero sigo con este mal presentimiento

-Ya deja esa tontería Serena

Paso casi una quince días más desde que los chicos habían dicho que regresaban, desde que Endimión se fue no hablo con casi nada con ella sabía por alguna que otra llamada que le hacía Yaten a Mina y estas también eran muy cortas, por lo que las dos estaban bastante nerviosas, aunque Mina era la que trataba de disimular que nada pasaba, pues en una llamada que le hizo Yaten sin querer el peli plata nombro a Jedaite, cambiando inmediatamente de tema con Mina, así que ella sospechaba que él tenía algo que ver en que ellos se demoraran en volver.

Pero el día que cambio la vida de Serena fue a la mañana siguiente, despertó temprano escuchando que llamaban a la puerta, de un salto salió de la cama y se dirigió abrir esperando que fuera su amado…

-Hola Yaten_ se hizo a un lado para permitirle pasar_ Y Endimión ¿dónde está?_ pregunto el semblante del joven no era el mejor, en un segundo Mina ya se encontraba colgada literalmente de su novio

-Cosito hermoso qué bueno que regresaste_ le daba pequeños besos, pero se detuvo al ver que él no le correspondía _ Te pasa algo…

Yaten miro a Serena—Vengan siéntense tengo algo que decirles_ las rubias obedecieron pero en especial una no tenía un buen presentimiento

-¿Dónde está Endimión? ¿Por qué no se ha comunicado conmigo?_ angustiada pregunto

- No se por donde comenzar_ murmuro con pesar Yaten

-Pues el principio amor_ Mina vio el dolor en los ojos de él…

-Verán el día que llegue a la terminal, vi a Endimión discutir con un tipo…

-¿Quién era?, ¿Qué tiene que ver con que Endimión no haya vuelto?_ interrumpió Serena

-Verán salimos de la terminal Endimión me dijo que el tipo ese era Jedaite_ las dos chicas se alarmaron viéndose una a la otra_ Por eso retrasamos el regreso, ese tipo estaba siguiéndonos para encontrar a Serena, no que cual es su interés en ti_ miro a Serena

-Por eso Endimión no ha regresado_ se hizo un silencio largo, Yaten solo negó con la cabeza_ ¿Dónde está por que te callas?_ sin querer su volumen de voz subió unos cuantos decibeles

- Debes ser fuerte_ en ese momento Mina lo soltó, por el semblante del joven nada bueno iba a decir…_

-Dilo de una vez donde esta_ fue Mina quien lo hizo hablar

-Lo siento mucho no pude hacer nada Endimión_ suspiro pesadamente_ Murió

Serena de levanto de golpe del sofá, Yaten imito su gesto e intento abrazarla, pero esta le golpeo el pecho

-Mientes, maldita sea mientes_ tenía los ojos bañados en lagrimas_ Dime que no es verdad

-Lo siento mucho_ bajo la cabeza él también se sentía mal

-¿Qué fue lo paso?_ pregunto Mina con un nudo en la garganta_ Dilo lo que sea…

El joven se volvió a sentar pidiéndole a Serena que hiciera lo mismo pero esta permaneció de pie con la mirada perdida

-El tipo ese anduvo siguiendo a Endimión por días,_ Mina le dio un ligero apretón para que continuara_ le hicimos creer, que vivíamos allá, y que no sabíamos donde podrían estar ustedes, cuando pensamos que al fin nos había creído…

-¿Qué paso?_ susurro Serena

-Esta vamos por irnos, solo iríamos a recoger nuestras maletas pero nos topamos en la calle con él y…_ Yaten recordó lo que había pasado

_-Deseo estar ya con Serena no sabes cuánto la extraño_ _

_-Igual que yo a Mina_ vio que de frente venía el tipo ese_ Mira ahí viene ese sujeto_

_-Por lo visto, era verdad que no sabes donde Serena_ era evidente que el rubio estaba demasiado tomado_

_Tanto Endimión como Yaten decidieron ignóralo, pero Jedaite se los impidió…_

_-Acaso no te importa donde este_ al no obtener repuesta_ Después de todo lo que la defendías…_

_-A ti no te importa si me preocupa o no el paradero de Serena, donde quiera que este, esta mejor que con esas mujeres_

_-No te preocupes, que cuando yo la encuentre primero la disfrutare_ sonrió malicioso_ y después la devolveré con las dulces monjitas_

_Eso ya fue demasiado para Endimión, se acerco hasta él y le propino un puñetazo, cuando este cayó al suelo lo pateo en el costado_

_-Nunca te vuelvas a expresar así de una dama como Serena_ le grito_

_-Dama por favor no me hagas reír_ dijo después de recuperar un poco el aliento por el golpe del pelinegro_ Seguramente no te interesa su paradero porque, ya te cansaste de ella,_

_-Estas diciendo puras estupideces_ trato de calmarse o se delataría _

_-Que es lo que hacían todo el tiempo juntos_ se levanto con dificultad_ No vas decir que solo platicaba… ella te daba algo a cambio de que la cuidaras y protegieras_

_-Definitivamente, tienes una menta de lo más retorcida_ Yaten lo tomo del brazo para que no se volviera a ir contra a aquel sujeto_ No todos somos como tu pedazo de escoria_

_-Pues si es verdad lo que dices no hay duda que eres un tonto_ se tambaleo un poco_ Mira que dejar pasar a ese bocadillo solo tú_

_-¿Por qué lo odias tanto?_ pregunto curioso_ Desde que llegaste, no hacías otra cosa que fastidiarla_

_-La verdad es que al principio me caía mal no lo niego su cara de niña buena, que ayudaba a todos… simplemente no la soportaba_ sonrió recordando aquello_ Pero después, me enfurecía ver cómo te miraba, como te sonreía a mí nunca me vio así, jamás me vio como yo quería, no claro esas miradas iban dirigidas a ti…_

_-¿Quieres decir que tú la quieres?_ simplemente no lo podía creer_

_-Pues tal vez era eso, pero tú siempre estabas con ella ¿No?_ lo miro con rabia_ nunca tuve la oportunidad de que ella me viera de otra manera, si no eras tú era la estúpida de Mina_

_-No hables así de Mina_ grito el peli plata_

_Endimión miro a Yaten, acaba de cometer el peor error…_

_-Así que si sabe donde están_ busco algo en su chaqueta_ _

_-No sé nada_ afirmo seguro el pelinegro, tomo a Yaten por los hombros y se dispuso a marcharse_

_-No ustedes no se irán hasta que me digan donde esta Serena_ pero los dos jóvenes ya le habían dado la espalda avanzando varios metros_ Endimión_ grito el rubio…_

_Al momento de que el pelinegro giro su cabeza, se escucho un estruendo Jedaite había disparado directo a la cabeza de Endimión este cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, Yaten apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se arrodillo al lado de su amigo que estaba cubierto de sangre_

_-Endimión, Endimión_ decía desesperado_ resiste hermano_

_Jedaite se quedo parado, que diablos había hecho, la gente se empezó a juntar para ver si podían ayudar un pareja llamo a una ambulancia, minutos después llegaba esta Yaten subió con ellos… En el interior de esta el pelinegro entre abrió los ojos y logro murmurar algunas palabras_

_-Yaten cuídala_ susurro quedo_

_-Cálmate, vas a estar bien y tú mismo la cuidaras_

_-Dile que la Amo_ su voz cada vez sonaba más apagada_

_-Se lo dirás tú_ Yaten ya no podía contener las lagrimas_ así que ya no te esfuerces_

_- La única esperanza que tengo es volverla a ver…_

_En ese momento, el pelinegro se desvaneció en la obscuridad_

_-Esta, muerto_ pregunto la paramédico_

_-No solo está inconsciente_

Yaten les conto como habían sucedo las cosas tanto Mina como Serena estaban llorando amargamente

-Entonces no está muerto_ afirmo Mina

-Si está_ Yaten trato de contener las lagrimas_ eso sucedió hace una semana, Endimión estuvo en coma, y murió anoche

-Porque no me avisaste yo tenía que estar con él_ estaba furiosa_ tú me quitaste eso jamás, óyeme bien jamás te lo perdonare

-Perdóname, lo hice porque se lo prometí a él _ trato de acercarse_ le dije que te cuidaría, no les podía avisar lo más seguro era que Jedaite siguiera por ahí, no iba a arriesgarte

-No lo denunciaste_ hablo Mina

-Si pero al parecer escapo_ vio que Serena estaba demasiado dolida por no haberle avisado de la situación de Endimión

-Fue mi culpa_ murmuro_ ese maldito lo mato por mi culpa…

-No Serena, tú no tienes la culpa de que ese loco lo matara_ Mina la abrazo al ver como Serena se desmoronaba _ Tu no la tienes me entiendes

Yaten había hecho los arreglos para que se trasladaran los restos de Endimión… Serena se gasto todo lo ahorrado para su boda en la lápida de Endimión, y en llenársela de rosas, estaban los tres de frente a su tumba…

-Debes ser fuerte Serena_ Yaten coloco su mano en su hombro_ el te amo siempre nunca dudes de eso

La rubia no dijo nada seguía furiosa con el peli plateado por no haberle dicho nada

-La única esperanza que tienes es volverlo a ver_ le susurro a Serena esas palabras las había dicho Endimión antes de morir…

-No le digas esas tonterías a Serena, la única forma en que se vieran de nuevo es que Serena muriera_ molesta le dijo Mina_

.

.

.

Fin del Recuerdo

-Maldito infeliz_ Serena se soltó de los brazos de Darién y avanzo hasta quedar frente al joven dándole un golpe en la cara y después en el pecho_ Tú lo mataste, maldito asesino

Darién volvió a apartarla del rubio…

-Jedaite, ¿De qué está hablando la señora?_ Pregunto Malachaite

-Yo… no, no lo sé_ estaba sumamente nervioso, jamás se imagino ver a ahí a la rubia y menos que ella supiera que lo que había pasado, después de que le dispara había huido de aquel lugar, ahora se enteraba que el pelinegro murió

-Claro que lo sabes asesino_ grito furiosa_ Tú me lo quitaste…

Tanto Malachaite como Darién, no sabían que era lo que estaba sucediendo… Serena se volvió a zafar del agarre del pelinegro y de un movimiento inesperado, tomando por sorpresa a Malachaite Serena le quito la pistola que llevaba… y apunto decidida al rubio, su mirada estaba nublada por la irá, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y milagrosamente las manos no le temblaban…

-Serena por el amor de Dios baja eso_ Darién trato de quitarle el arma

-Apártate_ la rubia ni siquiera lo miro_ Esto es entre él y yo no es así

-Serena no se dé que hablas_ balbuceo el rubio

-Claro que lo sabes asesino, me quitaste lo más importante en mi vida

Un solo movimiento en el gatillo solo bastaba con un pequeño esfuerzo y Serena mataría a Jedaite, y lo habría hecho de no ser por el agudo dolor que la doblo, en ese momento Darién desarmo a la rubia

-Ah me duele_ se quejo Serena llevándose las manos al lugar donde provenía el dolor, en ese momento sintió una humedad en la parte baja de su cuerpo estaba sangrando

-Tranquila coneja_ Darién la tomo en brazos y la subió en una de las camionetas

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy sangrando?_ susurro quedamente_ Me duele, me duele mucho…

Sin más la rubia perdió el conocimiento

.

.

.

Aquí le dejo un capítulo esperando sea de su agrado…

**Yesqui2000:** Así el destino se encargo unirlos, pero quien sabe que pueda pasar

**Barbie Love:** Espero que te guste este capítulo y como veras si está embarazada…

**Princessqueen:** Pues no Endimión no era el escolta pero se descubrirán muchos secretos

**Luna:** El misterio de su novio se descubrirá muy pronto…

**Christy de Chiba:** Así es Esmeralda no se quedara tranquila pero ahora con la aparición de Jedaite quien sabe que pueda pasar

**Naira Moon de Chiba:** De esa bruja se puede esperar cualquier cosa,

Todavía faltan muchas sorpresas

Gracias por leer esta historia un beso que tengan un lindo fin de semana

**Serenity06**


	7. Revelaciones de un secreto Oculto

Capítulo 7

Revelaciones de un secreto Oculto

Rumbo al hospital, Darién se encontraba desesperado acurruco a Serena a su lado, mirando con temor la mancha de sangre entre las piernas de la rubia

-De prisa_ ordeno al chofer_ Muévete

Volvió su atención a Serena, meciéndola en su regazo, y acariciándole el brazo con la mano

-Resiste conejita_ beso su cabello_ Se fuete por ti por el bebé

Al llegar al hospital bajo con ella en brazos una camilla ya lo esperaba un enfermero la tomo para recostarla en la camilla, Darién siguió la camilla, tomando la mano fría de la rubia viendo como tenía el rostro pálido y la mueca de dolor que se le había formado antes de desvanecerse , sus labios estaban secos. En cuanto llegaron a la puerta que separaba la sala de espera de la de urgencias un camillero lo detuvo

-Hasta aquí señor _ lo tomo del hombro

-Pero es mi mujer, es mi hijo él que…_ protesto sin soltar la mano de la rubia

-Lo siento, deje esto en manos de los médicos_ a regañadientes acepto, no sin antes besar delicadamente los labios de la rubia, vio como la camilla se alejaba por el pasillo perdiéndola de vista…

Minutos después se dejo caer en uno de los sillones, se encontraba desesperado estaba a acostumbrado a controlarlo todo pero estaba claro que en este caso no podía hacer nada solo esperar… Tiempo después sintió una mano en su hombro sacándolo de sus pensamientos, llevaba lo que le parecieron horas en aquel lugar y nadie le decía nada…

-¿Cómo está?...

-No sé nada, nadie en este maldito lugar sabe nada_ dijo frustrado pasándole la mano por el cabello

-Tranquilízate, no ganas poniente así…

-Tú tienes la maldita culpa Malachaite_ lo miro furioso_ de dónde diablos conoce ese tipo a Serena

Pues según en las investigaciones que hizo el peli plata a la rubia, ella no se había criado en el mismo orfanatorio que Jedaite, o en algún lugar parecido. Todo esto claro porque tanto Endimión como Yaten habían falsificado papeles para que el pelinegro apareciera como su tutor, y respecto a la familia de está solo mencionaron que habían muerto hace poco tiempo…, por lo mismo Malachaite no había encontrado relación entre los dos

-Según dice crecieron en el mismo lugar…

-Donde está el bastardo ese ahora_ se podía sentir lo molesto que estaba_ Y a quién diablos mato para que Serena se pusiera así_ jamás la creyó capaz de matar a alguien pero en su mirada vio el odio hacia aquel sujeto, la rabia y la desesperación de tenerlo frente a ella, quien era esa persona que dijo era lo importante en su vida, quizás alguno de sus padres pensó.

-El ahora está en el sótano de tu casa _ hizo una mueca_ No ha querido hablar mucho

-Pues oblígalo_ ordeno_ No querrás sentarte a tomar el té mientras platican…

-Me estaba encargando de eso… pero vine a ver si necesitabas algo y a ver como seguía tu mujer

-No necesito nada por ahora_ suspiro_ Gracias de todas formas

En ese momento la doctora Se acerco, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia

-Señor Chiba_ inmediatamente el pelinegro volteo_ Necesito hacerle unas preguntas, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?...

-Pues vera ella tuvo un disgusto muy fuerte

-Sr. le dije que ella debía estar lo más tranquila posible_ movió la cabeza negando

-Lo sé, Pero dígame, ¿cómo está?, ¿puedo verla? _ pregunto ansioso

- Logramos estabilizarla, a pesar de que perdió mucha sangre_ vio palidecer al pelinegro

-¿Cómo,… como está el bebé?_ murmuro con pesar

-Por el momento también él se encuentra bien, necesitamos monitorearla por los próximos días para ver como evoluciona

Darién sintió un alivio, por lo menos por ahora se encontraban a salvo, en cuanto al tipo ese lo haría pagar, por el sufrimiento causado a su coneja

-Puedo pasar a verla…

-Por el momento se encuentra dormida_ comento haciendo algunas anotaciones

-Por favor_ insistió_ Prometo no despertarla_ Nos vemos después Malachaite

La doctora asintió y lo guio hasta la habitación de la rubia, una vez frente a la rubia la miro detenidamente su rostro seguía pálido, en su brazo se encontraba conectado la intravenosa con el suero a paso lento se acerco a ella no supo cuanto tiempo la miro. Tomo una silla y la acerco a la camilla, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña de ella llevándola a sus labios

-Te pondrás bien, yo cuidare de ustedes

La rubia murmuro algo incomprensible, removiéndose entre las sábanas, Darién acaricio más su mano y beso la frente la rubia

-Shhh, Shhh_ le susurraba al oído_ Descansa

En la mente de Serena recordaba una y otra vez la partida de Endimión, cuando Yaten trajo esa desgarradora noticia

.

.

.

Recuerdo

Los tres partían rumbo a la funeraria en total silencio, en cuanto entraron la rubia se dirigió velozmente frente al ataúd que se encontraba cerrado, trato de abrirlo inútilmente

-Ábrelo_ Le grito a Yaten_ Quiero verlo

-No_ se acerco alejándola un poco de este_ Lo mejor es que lo recuerdes como él era

-Yaten creo que Serena tiene razón_ Mina se acerco hasta ellos_ Queremos despedirnos

-No lo voy a abrir_ dijo firme_ Deben recordarlo como él era su vitalidad su alegría…, si las dejo verlo jamás se sacaran esa imagen de su mente, es mejor que recuerden solo los momentos felices que pasaron con juntos y quién sabe tal vez…. Algún día_ se callo

-Tal vez algún día que…._ menciono molesta Serena a la negativa del peli plata

-Nada_ Dejo un arreglo de flores a los pies del ataúd

El tiempo que pasaron ahí Serena no se movió y como sus pies estuvieran clavados al lado de ataúd donde descansaban los restos de Endimión. El trayecto al cementerio se hizo bajo un silencio incomodo para Yaten ya que tanto Mina como Serena estaban molestas por que el no les aviso de la situación

El féretro iba bajando lentamente los ojos de Serena se inundaron de lagrimas, esto era el final él ya no iba a volver se dejo caer de rodillas siendo sujetada por Mina

-No te vayas no me dejes sola_ sollozaba incontroladamente

-Cálmate Serena_ le susurraba _ A él no le gustaría

-Me lo prometiste_ grito desesperada_ Prometiste no dejarme sola

En ese momento Yaten ayudo a Mina a levantarla

-Mentiroso_ se zafó de su agarre_ Mentiste, tu lo prometiste…

.

.

Fin del Recuerdo

Darién se había quedado dormido con la cabeza apoyada en el abdomen de la rubia, despertó abruptamente al escuchar el sollozo de Serena que se movió bruscamente

-No me dejes_ murmuro

-No voy a dejarte_ acaricio su rostro_ Shhh, aquí estoy

-No te vayas por favor_ hablaba inconscientemente _ lo… lo prometiste_ esto último fue imperceptible a los oídos del pelinegro

Al ver que la rubia no se calmaba llamo a la doctora, le pusieron un calmante en el suero, checo sus signos vitales al parecer todo estaba en orden

-Debería irse a casa no despertara hasta mañana _ le aconsejo_ Todo está en orden, si ocurre algo nosotros nos comunicamos con usted

-No me quedare con ella el tiempo que este aquí

.

.

- Una peli verde se paseaba feliz por la casa, como si fuera la dueña y señora de esta observo cuando Darién sacaba a Serena en brazos, escucho la conversación entre Malachaite y uno de los escoltas sobre que llevaran al sótano al muchacho que llego con él no estaba segura porque hablaban bajo pero al parecer ese joven tenía que ver con lo que sucedió con la niñita esa. Solo esperaba que perdiera el bebé que llevaba, eso le facilitaría las cosas

-Esmeralda que haces aquí…

-Solo estaba caminando, estoy aburrida

-Pues ve a pasear al jardín, sabes que no puedes estar por aquí si no eres llamada, es hora que entiendas que tu lugar en esta casa es el de una empleada, lo mejor es que te retires de aquí

-Yo sé cuál es mi lugar_ molesta contesto _ Y tú no eres nadie para decírmelo Lita

-Pues yo creo todo lo contrario_ se acerco hasta ella_ Ahora vete, o tendré que llamar a Rubeus para que te saque

-Esto no se quedara así_ se giro molesta, tanto ella como la tonta de Serena se la pagarían

En ese momento iba ingresando Malachaite y alcanzo a escuchar parte de la conversación

-¿Qué fue todo eso Lita?...

-Perdone señor pero que creo que esa mujer solo causara problemas

Lita le conto la actitud de la peli verde, desde el momento que llego, en un principio creyó que podrían ser amigas pero, los modos y sobre su manera de actuar le dejaron en claro lo que pretendía, por lo que decidió no hablar más con ella de ningún tema y sobre todo si relacionaba con los señores de la casa…

-Por el momento no digas nada yo resolveré este asunto_ la castaña asintió_ ahora dame algo de tomar

Malachaite sabía, que era un nuevo problema, ya que él recomendó a la peli verde a la petición de un amigo, ya tenía suficientes problemas al traer al estúpido de Jedaite, como para ahora lidiar con Esmeralda, más tarde aclararía las cosas con ella nada que un buen susto pudiera remediar

Minutos después se dirigió al sótano, ahí se encontraba amarrado y amordazado el rubio, estaba bastante golpeado, pero se había mantenido firme en no decir nada, si era cierto que Serena era la mujer del jefe, nada bueno podía esperar ella seguramente le contaría al pelinegro, y se vengaría por todo lo que una vez le hizo y por supuesto la muerte de Endimión, pensaba con pesar que lo mejor que le hubiera ocurrido era que Serena le hubiese disparado… ahora se encontraba amarrado a sabiendas que lo único que podía esperar era una muerte dolorosa…

-Haz decidido hablar ya_ se acerco hasta él tirado de su cabello haciendo que su rostro lo mirara de frente_ No tienes muchas opciones

-Vete al infierno_ recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago

-No estoy de humor _ se dirigió a tomar un cable para corriente eléctrica el rubio lo miro lleno de terror_ Así que haremos esto por la buenas ó_ le paso el cable por los ojos_ por la malas yo tengo mucho tiempo

- Yo no hice nada te lo juro solo me defendí

Malachaite sonrió era de suponerse nadie en su sano juicio callaría al ser sometido a esa clase de tortura

-Ya no tenemos amnesia eh, ahora a quien mataste

-Endimión_ soltó de pronto

.

.

.

Horas después el sol se filtraba por la ventana, del cuarto de hospital, Serena comenzó abrir los ojos se sentía débil, mareada y sobre todo confundida le dolía todo el cuerpo lentamente fue consciente del lugar en donde se encontraba su ojos vagaban por la habitación, sintió un peso en su vientre y bajo la vista ahí dormido se encontraba Darién, le tenía la mano libre sujeta con la suya, hace un poco de presión en la mano de Darién... este despierta instantáneamente

-Serena como te sientes_ toca el interruptor para llamar a un médico_ Deja te ayudo_ vio que la rubia trataba de incorporarse, acomodo unas almohadas en su espalda_ Así está mejor

-Si gracias, ¿Qué paso?_ su mente era un torbellino no tenía nada claro

-No lo recuerdas _ Serena solo negó _ No importa ahora lo más importante es que estas bien

-Tengo sed_ sentía la boca pastosa, Darién se apresuro a darle un vaso con agua, esta resbalo por la garganta de ella refrescándola

De pronto la imagen de Jedaite cruzo por su cabeza, haciéndola recordar lo sucedido

-El, él… lo mato_ volvió a tensarse_ lo mato_ repetía una y otra vez

-Tranquila, ya paso_ se sentó en la camilla acunándola en su regazo_ ¿A quién mato, a tu padre?

-Yo no, el _ balbuceo en medio de sollozos, se llevo la mano a la cadenita pero no la traía, todas su pertenencias se las quitaron al ingresar a urgencias, se quedo quieta un momento, no podía preguntarle a Darién por ella, si él la tenía la abriría y vería la foto de Endimión Y ella eso sin duda lo pondría furioso, pero tampoco deseaba perderla

Instantes después la doctora ingresaba a la habitación hizo la revisión de rutina…

-Se está recuperando favorablemente

-Me la puedo llevar a casa_ comento ilusionado el pelinegro_ Allá estará mejor atendida

-Lo mejor será que permanezca aquí unos días para monitorearla a ella y…_ se cayó al ver la mirada de advertencia de Darién, disculpándose rápidamente salió dejándolos de nuevo solos

-¿Darién?_ él se giro a verla_ ¿A quién más va a monitorear?

-A nadie solo a ti mi conejita_ se sentó de nuevo a su lado_ Ahora si necesito tu respuesta

Serena lo miro fijamente, su mirada le decía que esta vez no la dejaría salirse por la tangente, debatió con ella misma que debía hacer, en esos días el demostró que haría lo imposible para que ella se sintiera cómoda y verlo ahí junto a ella cuando despertó completamente desorientada le alegro que alguien se preocupara por ella, la hizo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no estaba sola que le importaba a otra persona… pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que había vivido en estos últimos meses…

Permaneció tanto tiempo en silencio, que le pelinegro tomo su mano y le dio un ligero apretón

-Y bien qué me dices_ le sonrió_ ¿Aceptas?, Te prometo que no lo lamentaras

-Yo…

.

.

.

Esmeralda se escabullo al sótano, se escondió al ver salir a Malachaite sin hacer ningún ruido abrió la puerta se llevo la mano a la boca al ver a un tipo amarrado y amordazado a una silla, se acerco cautelosamente, el rubio estaba inconsciente su rostro se veía bastante golpeado, toco su pecho con un dedo para despertarlo

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?_ una voz atrás de ella la hizo gritar girándose bruscamente para quedar de frente con el peli plateado

-Yo quería conocer la casa, no diré nada…_ se dirigió a paso veloz a la puerta siendo sujetada del brazo sin delicadeza alguna

-Dejemos algo en claro_ apretó más el agarre _ Por supuesto que tú no dirás nada o te podría ir peor que él bastardo que tienes enfrente_ miro el temor en los ojos de la chica_ Y con respecto a tus estúpidas ilusiones con el jefe puedes…

-No se dé que habla solo soy una empleada aquí_ trato de zafarse sin ningún éxito haciendo que el peli plata apretara más, provocándole un dolor intenso en el brazo creyendo incluso que se lo quebraría

-Por supuesto que eres una empleada aquí, pero si por esa cabeza hueca se te vuelve a ocurrir hacerte ideas equivocadas_ la acerco más a él_ ó tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden la puedes pasar muy mal ¿Entendiste?

-Si le prometo que no volverá a pasar_ trato de ocultar las lagrimas que se asomaban por el susto recibido

-Bien ahora lárgate_ la soltó haciéndola desequilibrarse por la forma en que lo hizo_ Y recuerda que tienes familia no solo tú pagarías por tus soserías

Esmeralda salió corriendo despavorida, era cierto que no tenía una buena relación con su familia, pero tampoco deseaba que le pasara algo por su culpa, y menos a ella no quería saber lo que era peor que estar como el rubio ese, sabía que Malachaite era de cuidado se lo advirtió el amigo por el cual consiguió el trabajo, y si también él se veía involucrado en eso por sus ambiciones Zafiro siempre la ayudo, tenía que replantearse bien lo que haría, si seguía adelante con su plan tendría que ser sumamente cuidadosa, con Malachaite siguiendo sus pasos, eso no resultaría, tal vez lo más sensato sería volver un tiempo con su familia, pero odiaba aquel mugriento pueblo y claro estaba el hecho que era muy ambiciosa, llego hasta su habitación y se recostó en la cama, temblaba de rabia y miedo…

.

.

.

-Tú que coneja_ hablo nuevamente ante el silencio de la rubia

Serena suspiro no perdía nada aceptando, tal vez si debería darse una oportunidad, si no funcionaba sería libre, por lo menos esta vez estaba segura de la palabra del pelinegro, era un avance pensó que si le tenía algo de fe las cosas no serían tan malas para ella…

-Bueno yo_ comenzó a jugar con la sábana que la cubría intentando no mirar a los ojos al pelinegro, estaba nerviosa…

-Vamos dime no ves que mi vida depende de ello_ ella levanto la mirada, la forma en que lo dijo fue casi suplicante no había ningún rastro de broma o burla…

-Acepto_ dijo por fin, Darién sonrió ampliamente enmarco su rostro con las manos y acerco sus labios a los de ella

-No te arrepentirás_ beso sus mejillas, su frente y sus ojos

-Tengo tú palabra de que si no funciona tú me…

-Funcionara te lo aseguro_ estaba sumamente feliz no le diría nada del embarazo todavía, aun le quedaba algo de tiempo ella apenas tenía unas cuantas semanas, solo esperaría un poco más…

-Pero también prométeme que lo intentaras que no te cerraras_ le dijo quedo mirándola directamente a los ojos

Se miraron uno al otro azul cielo contra un azul profundo como las profundidades del mar…

-Te lo prometo, te prometo que lo intentare

-Gracias_ la beso fugazmente_ Me has hecho muy feliz conejita

En ese momento llego una enfermera con la comida de la paciente, Darién la alimento pacientemente, una vez terminada su comida la arropo al ver el cansancio en sus ojos su quedo con ella hasta que se durmió nuevamente, dejo a Alan y otros al cuidado de la rubia necesitaba irse a asear un poco y ver que había pasado con el tipo ese….

.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión la primera en salir a su encuentro fue la castaña

-Señor qué bueno que regreso_ el solo asintió_ ¿Cómo sigue la señora?

-Está bien gracias por preguntar, ¿Dónde está Malachaite?

-Dijo que lo esperaba en el sótano

El pelinegro se encamino hasta aquel lugar, en cuanto entro vio inconsciente al rubio y Malachaite se encontraba recargado en la pared frente a este

-Que dijo_

-No mucho_ se encogió de hombros_ Mencionó que mato a un tal Endimión y luego se desmayo…, lo demás te lo dije en el hospital

-Endimión, quien demonios es, tal vez era el padre de Serena

-Pues no lo sé, tendremos que esperar a que despierte y quiera hablar, o que tu mujer te lo diga…

-No quiero presionar a Serena por el momento_ vio de reojo al rubio_ Y con respecto a este, déjalo por el momento no quiero que lo mates, y no saber quién es era ese tal Endimión

-Será como digas_ los salieron del lugar, no se percataron que el rubio escucho parte de la conversación

-Maldita sea, que voy a hacer ahora_ pensó en lo que forcejeo para zafarse pero era completamente inútil _ Todo esto es culpa tuya Serena Tsukino…

.

.

.

En el hospital Serena, se encontraba inquieta no sabía si había hecho lo correcto en aceptar la propuesta de Darién, por otro lado pensó en Jedaite , Sentía una rabia al recordar que por su culpa perdió lo que más amaba, todo sería muy distinto si ese maldito no se hubiera cruzado nuevamente en su camino…

En ese momento sacándola de sus sombríos pensamientos ingreso al cuarto un enfermero de aproximadamente unos veinticinco años, tenía una sonrisa pintada en su rostro era alto rubio de ojos verdes, llevaba consigo una silla de ruedas

-¿Cómo está la paciente?_ checo sus signos vitales

-Me siento mejor gracias, cuando me podre ir

-No lo sé la doctora lo determinara _ le sonrió_ Ahora la llevare al laboratorio

-¿Para qué?_ ya le había tomado suficientes muestras

-Faltan algunas muestras y unos estudios, no se preocupe nada

Ella asintió y el joven la ayudo a incorporarse y la sentó en la silla afuera de la habitación se encontraba Alan recargado en la pared frente a esta, al ver como el tipo que entro se llevaba a Serena se interpuso en su camino

-La señora no puede salir de la habitación_ Serena bufó y puso los ojos en blanco es que Darién no tiene límites por el amor de dios, se encontraba en un hospital estaba débil no se iba a fugar sin siquiera llevar ropa decente puesta, ya que solo traía puesta la bata del hospital

-Disculpe señor pero la orden de la doctora fue clara necesito llevarla al laboratorio para unas muestras y lo hare este usted o no de acuerdo_ lo miro sin intimidarse empujando por el pasillo la silla

-Entonces los acompañare, no la perderé de vista_ la miro directo a los ojos ella sabía muy bien a qué se refería a su frustrado intento de fuga…

El camino sin amedrentarse, recorrieron el largo corredor hasta llegar a unos elevadores, oprimió el botón y se giro al escolta

-Hasta aquí, solo personal autorizado puede pasar_ lo miro con desdén

-Creo haberle dicho que no la perderé de vista_ lo desafió

-Pues tendré que llamar a seguridad, usted no puede pasar_ las puertas se abrieron y empujo un poco la silla para que este no se cerrara_ A no ser que quiera que una patrulla venga por usted por causar alboroto en un hospital

Alan torció la boca, su jefe tampoco estaría contento si el hiciera una escena en el hospital, a regañadientes acepto

-Tardarán mucho_ vio que el rubio se encogía de hombros, el ya estaba dentro del ascensor con Serena dentro también, sin más las puertas se cerraron _ Maldita sea

-¿Qué has hecho para que te tengan tan vigilada? _ pregunto en lo que presionaba el piso a donde se dirigían _ No me digas que eres buscada por el FBI

-No pero así me siento a veces_ murmuro bajo_ ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Andrew Furuhata _ la puerta se abrió al llegar a su piso_ Bien llegamos

Después de tomar algunas muestras de sangre, un electrocardiograma, cosa que le pareció bastante extraña, la llevo a otro cuarto donde le practicarían un ultrasonido

-Porque un ultrasonido no lo entiendo_ se sentó en la camilla_ tampoco entiendo porque del electro

En ese momento la doctora Hino, le hizo un gesto a Andrew para que se callara

-Todo es por precaución señora_ la ayudo a recostarse en la camilla y tomo el gel poniéndolo en su plano vientre_ Recuerde que sangro y su ritmo cardiaco se acelero demasiado

-Tuve un disgusto _ susurro al sentir el frio gel y el aparato moviéndose de un lado a otro sobre su abdomen_ ¿Por cierto?, ¿Qué decían mis análisis? Y ¿Por qué me dio ese fuerte dolor y sangre?_ Pregunto tenía un brazo sobres su cara cubriendo sus ojos…

La doctora está muy concentrada viendo el monitor, sonrió a pesar de todo el bebé se encontraba bien

-Sus resultados muestran que tiene anemia_ contesto mientras le quitaba el exceso de gel_ y los demás estudios son para determinar que fue lo que paso para haya sufrido esa crisis_ mintió

-Ah gracias, cuando podre irme_ se incorporo y sentó en la camilla ayudada por Andrew_

-En un par de días cuando estemos seguros que todo está en orden_ se dirigió a la puerta _ Pasare a verla más tarde

Serena asintió y Andrew la llevaba de regreso a su habitación, pero no se sentía con ánimos de volverá esta

-Disculpe Andrew_ este se detuvo y camino para verla de frente_ eh pues es que me preguntaba si fuera posible claro…

-Dime no te voy a comer_

-Pues quería saber si podemos dar un paseo por el hospital es que no quiero ir a mi habitación todavía

-Mmm… está bien te daré un tour por el hospital_ volvió a tomar la silla para hacerla andar_ Sabes me sorprende que estés casada se te ve muy joven

Ella se sonrojo que podía decirle, el vio la parte de atrás de sus orejas ponerse rojas

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte, eso que tienes casi la misma edad de mi hermana

-No te preocupes, pero en fin_ giro la cabeza para poder verlo_ Disculpa pero donde están mis cosas, es que yo traía conmigo una cadenita

- Deben estar guardadas no te preocupes, se la daré a tu esposo más tarde

-No_ se puso tensa_ no se la des a él por favor

-Ok te la buscare más tarde y te la entregare personalmente ¿De acuerdo?

-Si muchas gracias_ la llevo por varios diciéndole cual era cada área

-Mira allá queda el área de maternidad_ el sonido del comunicador del joven lo hizo detenerse_ Tengo que ir al área de de terapia intermedia, te parece si te voy a dejar

-Si no es mucha molestia te acompaño_ dijo tímidamente

-Está bien me esperaras a fuera de acuerdo…

La chica solo asintió, tomaron el ascensor y subieron dos pisos más llevaban poco más de una hora paseando por el hospital la verdad era que sentía agradecida.

Alan se paseaba nervioso de un lugar a otro, vio hacer su ronda a la doctora Hino

-Disculpe Doctora_ le toca el hombro y esta se gira para verlo_ A qué hora traerán a la señora

-Todavía no la han traído _ está desconcertada después del ultrasonido deberían haberla llevado directamente a su cuarto checa su reloj y mira a Alan que esta malhumorado

-Se la llevaron de aquí hace más de una hora_ no se percatan que Darién iba llegando escuchando parte de la conversación

-¿A dónde se llevaron a mi mujer?_ vio fríamente a Alan

-Se la llevaron a realizar unos estudios de rutina_ balbuceo la doctora_ Iré a ver qué pasa _ salió disparada hacia el elevador

-¿Por qué demonios no la acompañaste? _ bramo en cuanto estuvieron solos_ Si pasa algo te juro…

-Señor me prohibieron pasar, es área restringida y me amenazaron con llama a la policía por causar alboroto en un hospital_ trato de disculparse

-Eres un inútil _ se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia y camino como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, pensando en mil cosas y si volvió a escapar fue uno de sus pensamientos luego lo desecho esta débil y si perdió al bebé y por eso tardaban simplemente se sentía enloquecer…

La doctora reviso de punta a punta el laboratorio, y todos los cuartos de ese piso donde demonios la llevo Andrew…

En tanto el rubio ingresaba al cuarto de uno de los paciente este cuarto era distinto a los otros ya que se encontraba prácticamente aislado, se escuchaba el ruido de de los aparatos provenientes de está dejo a la rubia fuera de la habitación, reviso que todo estuviera en orden

-Espero de verdad que un día te recuperes_ coloco un medicamento en el suero_ Se que eres fuerte algún día lo harás

Tardo unos diez minutos dentro. En cuanto salió tomo la silla y se dirigió al ascensor

-Ahora si la llevare a su habitación

-Gracias por el tour _ le sonrió sincera_ ¿Quién está en ese cuarto?, esta tan aislado de lo demás

-Es una historia algo triste el paciente lleva poco más de un año en estado de coma_ suspiro_ Antes venía mucho creo que es su hermano no lo sé pero hace algunos meses dejo de venir

-Es triste no tener a nadie, lo entiendo muy bien_ cerro un momento los ojos

-Suele pasar las personas se cansan de cuidar a la gente enferma_ presiona le botón y comienzan a bajar

-Yo nunca haría una cosa así…

Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se topan de frente con la mirada furiosa de Alan, Andrew simplemente lo ignora y abre la puerta de la habitación el pelinegro se acerca con rapidez a la rubia y fulmina con la mirada al enfermero…

-Amor, tardaste mucho_ beso su mejilla y después sus labios_ Todo está bien

-Si_ responde sin ánimo alguno, Andrew se acerca para recostarla en la cama pero Darién se lo impide

-Yo lo hago, ya puedes retirarte_ le dice altaneramente

-Tengo que colocarle el suero y verificar que todo quede en orden_ Darién la levanto en brazos y la recostó de mala gana se hizo a un lado para que el otro tipo le colocara el suero

En ese momento la doctora ingreso en la habitación, le dirigió una mirada de reproche al enfermero, que simplemente se encoje de hombros, Darién se percata de esa mirada y enfrenta al joven

-¿Dónde demonios llevo a mi mujer?_ se acerco amenazantemente

-Darién por favor, solo me llevo al laboratorio_ trato de calmarlo

-Y para eso tardo casi dos horas_ vio a los ojos a la doctora_ No quiero que este tipo la vuelva por aquí

-Estas exagerando_ le grito _ Yo quise acompañarlo hacer su ronda estoy harta de estar encerrada

-No es bueno que se altere, si su esposo quiere yo no vuelvo por aquí_ le sonrió a la rubia

Serena respiro profundo y cerro, un momento los ojos, al momento de abrirlos vio fríamente al pelinegro

-Eso no hará falta… ¿Verdad?

Darién soltó un bufido pero ni dijo nada más tanto Andrew como la doctora salieron minutos después de haberla dejado bien instalada. Darién acerco una silla la acerco junto a ella , tomo su mano

-No te enojes_ acaricio sus nudillos_ Necesito hablar contigo pero necesito que estés tranquila

- ¿De qué?

-De lo que paso en la casa con Jedaite …_ la sintió tensarse

-¿Dónde está? ¿Se escapo?_ lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos

-No, no se escapo, pero necesito saber que paso_ apretó un poco más su mano_ ¿Quién es Endimión?

Ella sintió miedo que podía decirle que Endimión era o más bien que seguía siendo el amor de su vida, y que por culpa de Jedaite perdió todo. Estaba segura que él no lo entendería quizás hasta se alegrara todavía no confiaba en él. Acepto la propuesta confiada que podía controlar lo que podía llegar a sentir y en un año sería libre… estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio que él pelinegro lo rompió nuevamente

-¿De dónde conoces a Jedaite?_ ella suspiro, desvió la vista y la fijo frente a la pared

-Crecimos en el mismo orfanatorio, yo llegue ahí cuando tenía siete años después de la muerte de mi mamá_ cerró los ojos recordando _ Jedaite llegó después

-Entonces, se criaron como hermanos…_ ella hizo una mueca

-No el siempre me molestaba_ le conto como la trataban las monjas y como por culpa del rubio ella paso varias veces encerrada en el aquel cuarto, como la dejaban sin comer…

Darién escucho atento jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que ella hubiese sufrido tanto

-¿Dónde conociste a Mina?

-En el orfanato ella estaba ahí cuando yo llegue siempre fue muy buena conmigo

-No entiendo amor no encontramos nada de eso, porque no aparece nada de eso en el informe que tengo de ti_ recorrió su mejilla con el dorso de su mano_ En el aparece que eras huérfana hace poco

-Eso es porque me escape con Mina de aquel lugar cuando tenía catorce años, y Yaten el novio de Mina nos ayudo con la documentación para que no pudieran llevarme de nuevo aquel lugar

-Ya veo_ tomo su barbilla para que lo viera _ Pero entonces quién es Endimión, Jedaite nos dijo que fue al él a quien mato

Se le turbo la mirada,

-Así que si lo admitió _ cerro los puños con fuerza

-Dime que era de ti, ¿Por qué te afecto tanto?

-Endimión también creció con nosotros_ murmuro_ El cuido siempre de mí

-Entonces él y Mina eran como tus hermanos_ la ve a los ojos pero su mirada no expresa nada

Serena piensa en que contestarle, no sabe qué más le dijo Jedaite aunque no era posible que él supiera de la su relación ni de sus planes… decide evadir el tema tampoco quiere mentir

-Estoy cansada_ el asiente _ ¿Qué pasara con Jedaite?

-Ahora no pienses en eso descansa_ acomodo su almohada y beso frente

Después de dejar a l rubia dormida sale de la habitación y toma su celular

-Malachaite, saca a ese bastardo de la casa y llévalo a las bodegas

-Quieres que me deshaga de él _ se escucha al otro lado de la línea

-No todavía no, solo mantenlo vigilado no quiero errores

-Está bien necesitas algo más

-No estamos en contacto_ cuelga y se dirige de vuelta con la rubia

Ya había pasado dos días desde que Serena ingreso al hospital, el pelinegro fue a buscar a la doctora quería llevársela a casa

-Ya me puedo llevar a mi mujer…

-Preferiría que pasara un par de días más para descartar cualquier complicación, además ella debe estar en un ambiente tranquilo

-Por eso no se preocupe estoy seguro que estará más cómoda en la casa

En tanto la rubia terminaba su desayuno en ese momento entro Andrew

-Hola. No habías venido_ le sonríe

-No quería tener o crearte un problema parece que tu esposo es muy celoso

-El no es mi esposo

-Ah…, Mira_ busco en su bata y saco la medalla_ Te prometí que te la traería personalmente

La rubia la tomo en sus manos con evidente emoción, con mucho cuidado abrió y vio la foto de ella y Endimión juntos sonrió y rozo la foto cuidadosamente, embobada en la imagen no se dio cuenta que el rubio le hablaba

-El anillo y tus demás pertenencias se las entregamos a tu novio

Observo que no le prestaba el más mínimo interés, le dio ternura verla así de absorta tenía estampada una sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad

-Te la debió haber dado alguien que querías mucho_ ella se giro para mirarlo y asintió

-Era una gran persona, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera

-Así es la vida, pero eso hace que no sea aburrida si las cosas siempre salieran como uno quisiera

-Pero tampoco es justa

-Dejemos de hablar cosas tristes, quieres dar otro paseo por el hospital

Andrew sentía ternura por la rubia, notaba en su mirada tantas cosas pero sobre todo tristeza, lo poco que la había tratado se percato de que era una persona muy solitaria pero a pesar de eso se era una persona sincera y noble

-En serio no tendrás problemas

-No te apures por eso aprovechemos que no está el gorila que cuida la puerta

-Pues entonces vamos_ abrió la puerta y metió una silla de ruedas_ Espera te ayudo

La acomodo en la silla y se dirigieron a los ascensores, instantes después llego Alan tomo asiento fuera de la habitación solo había ido a la cafetería por refresco vio la puerta cerrada así que no sospecho que la rubia no estaba

-En tanto Andrew la llevo varios pisos arriba y la acerco a un ventanal la vista era impresionante desde ahí se podía mirar toda la ciudad

-Es bonito cierto

-Si muchas gracias _ lo miro a los ojos_ por todo has sido muy amable conmigo

-No tienes nada que agradecer es mi trabajo

-Oye quería saber que paso con ese paciente el que está en coma, sentí tanta pena por él no entiendo cómo pudieron abandonarlo

-Sabes es algo extraño el joven que lo visitaba venía casi diario y un día dijo que saldría de viaje y regresaría en un par de semanas pero no lo hizo

- Y no han intentado localizarlo

-Llámanos a su móvil pero nunca contesto, al parecer lo dio de baja

-¿Y cómo es que quedo así?

-Fue una herida por arma de fuego

-Eso es horrible_ de verdad lo sentía

-Quieres conocerlo

-De verdad no tendrás problemas_ el joven niega con la cabeza_ Sabes eh escuchado que la gente en ese estado puede oír quizás pueda hacerle compañía en lo que estoy aquí para que no se sienta solo

-De verdad le harías compañía a alguien que no conoces

-Si yo sé lo que es estar solo así que mientras pueda ¿Por qué no?

Llegaron a la puerta de la aislada habitación

.

.

Darién ingreso en la habitación al verla vacía y con la cama tendida salió furioso nadie le había informado que se volverían a llevar a la rubia para estudios, después de que se entero que le habían hecho un ultrasonido le reclamo a la doctora le dijo que él tenía que haber estado presente

-Por qué permitiste que se la llevaran_ le reclama al escolta

-No entiendo

-Eres un completo estúpido, a donde demonios te largaste_ se paso la por el cabello_ Te pago para que la cuides no andarte paseando

Alan bajo la cabeza, y no dijo nada más…. El pelinegro se dirigió furioso al consultorio de la doctora entro sin siquiera tocar

-Le dije que me avisara si le iba practicar otro estudio a Serena

-Disculpe, no comprendo_ se quito las gafas y fijo su vista en el muy furioso joven

-¿Cómo que no sabe a dónde se la llevaron?_ La doctora suspira, ya sabe quien fue el que se la llevo había hablado con Andrew al respecto que no se metiera en problemas pero al parecer hizo caso omiso de sus recomendaciones, pero tampoco iba a delatarlo

-Ah lo olvide mande a tomarle una muestra de sangre_

-Solo eso_ la pelinegra asintió _ Y no podían habérsela tomado en el cuarto

La pelinegra se ofreció a ir a buscarla asegurándole que no había de que preocuparse

.

.

Antes de entrar la rubia giro la cabeza y vio de frente a la rubio

-Por cierto es una mujer o un hombre

-Es un joven, pero ya lo conocerás

Entraron a la habitación era pequeña la rubia observo detalladamente está en la camilla, había un joven conectado a diversos aparatos, sintió algo muy extraño la silla se acercaba cada vez más a la cama tiene una sensación de por fin haber encontrado la paz que necesitaba

En cuanto esta frente al joven sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente, esto no podía ser verdad sus ojos la estaban traicionando eso debía ser…, tomo la mano del joven y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-Endimión_ murmuro bajo

.

.

.

Aquí esta otro capítulo espero les haya gustado

**princessqueen****: ****No perdió al bebé Darién hubiese enloquecido **

**Faby Usako-Chiba-T****: ****Estoy de acuerdo Jedaite es un maldito Darién ya le dará su merecido**

**yesqui2000****: ****Pues ya Serena le conto parte de su historia en cuanto a la bruja de Esmeralda y Jedaite no creo que se queden tranquilos**

**Barbielove****: ****Ahora Serena está entre la espada y la pared dio su palabra de intentarlo pero que hará ahora que encontró a Endimión**

**Eli Chiva:** **Pues veamos cómo se gana Darién el amor de Serena**

**Christydechiba****: ****Ten por seguro que esa bruja no se quedara tranquila pero estoy segura que Darién la sabrá defender**

Gracias un beso que tengan un lindo fin de semana

**Serenity06**


End file.
